The Fifth Annual Fannies Awards
by KP Fannie Committee
Summary: After much trial and tribulation, the Fannies are back! This is the Fifth Annual Fannies, presented to you, the fans, by the Kim Possible Fannie Committee, and in fond memory of authors and Kimmunity members cpneb Commander Argus and Screaming Phoenix.
1. Acquisitions and Planning, pt I

**Authors' Forward**

Alright, we're finally posting! Sorry for the delay, but due to the holidays, and some RL issues, we suffered some delays. Thankfully, they weren't, obviously, fatal delays for the Fannies, but they happened nonetheless. For transparency's sake, the delay is due to the lack of time the new Fannies Committee had in preparing the Fifth Annual Fannies, setting up who was doing what, and finally, the actual act of writing without a clear, defined story to follow.

For the Fifth Annual Fannies, we chose a slightly different format from years past, with up to three categories per presentation chapter, no excerpts from the nominee fictions, a limited 'live' audience and somewhat limited audience interaction from the winners during their acceptance speech. That said, the Sixth Annual Fannies should be, for the most part, back to the original format we're all familiar with, that being each category dedicated to one award, and each nominee having a chance to present excerpts from each story.

Also, unlike in years past, we will present the Fannies over the course of several days. This has manifold benefits, most important in our opinion is to give everyone a chance to read each given chapter.

And now, without further adieu, here's chapter one of the Fifth Annual Fannies, dedicated fondly to the memory of **cpneb** and **Commander Argus**...

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

A pair of headlights belonging to a early 2000's Ford Explorer cut through the snowy Colorado night, illuminating the front of a dilapidated warehouse on Middleton's northeast side. The building, while run down, seemed to be structurally sound. It was also fairly large, as far as Middleton warehouses went, being over two hundred feet on its front side, almost five hundred along its length, and forty-five feet high at the top of its moderately sloped roof.

The SUV parked next to a pair of sensible four door sedans and an expensive looking Lexus in the parking lot, and a figure stepped from the passenger side and into the snowfall that was steadily blanketing Middleton. After activating the vehicle's remote start to keep the car running, the driver followed, shaking his head and taking a long drag from his cigarette sized cigar as his clear brown eyes surveyed the old warehouse.

The deep brown eyes of his companion shared in his surveillance, then narrowed as a bit of wind blew in from the northwest, the chill of the Colorado winter cutting through the warm, if eclectic clothing he wore. Pulling his heavy woolen greatcoat closer about himself, he struck out towards the warehouse, his thoroughly modern hiking boots and the cuffs of the heavy cotton dress slacks quickly caking with snow.

"C'mon," the strikingly feminine voice grated, his eyes flashing as he looked upon his companion, "Let's get this over with so I can go home and get warm!"

"I told you to wear another layer or two, Kit," Kgs-wy's voice chuckled as Kitpup sniffled and pulled a handkerchief from one of his greatcoat's inner pockets, "Or to talk Neo into coming along to keep you warm. She _is_ from the Midwest, and should be used to this kinda weather…"

"Hey, you always complain about the cold, why are you so nonchalant now?" Kit snapped back after wiping his nose clear.

"'Cause I'm a facetious pain in the rear, and will sometimes complain just to complain?" he chuckled. "Kinda like you are right now."

"Whatever..." Kit muttered, turning the collar of his greatcoat up as another blast of wind brought heavy flakes of snow blowing past them.

"Heh..." Kgs grunted, shrugging his coat more comfortably about himself. Unlike his companion, he wore simple jeans, steel toed hiking boots, a polo t-shirt, a moderately heavy jacket, and a wool stocking cap. Despite the glare from the younger author, he leaned in close, his voice resonating deeply as his voice dropped to just above a whisper, "Still, though, it will get cold in a bit, the wind's only going to get worse later…"

"Jerkface! I'm being serious, here!" the younger author said tersely, managing to keep his voice steady despite the blushing grin tugging at the corners of his mouth "I do _not_ call two below zero Fahrenheit with _wind_ and _snow_ anything but cold! So c'mon, finish that thing and get inside, everyone else is already here…"

Kit sniffled again and groaned, grabbing his handkerchief and wiped futilely at his nose. Mentally cursing himself for leaving his fiancée behind to help with the Fannies vote count, he opened the employee entrance door and strode into the musty smelling warehouse.

"Right, right, I'm comin'…" Kgs-wy muttered in a mockingly put upon tone, before he dropped his finished smoke into the ash stand next to the main employee door, stamping the snow off of his boots and pants legs much like Kit was.

Kgs unzipped his coat and let it hang loosely off of his shoulders, while Kit was unlimbering himself from his greatcoat. The younger man finally freed himself of the encumbering but warm coat, revealing a Victorian style men's vest over a stylish, finely checkered dress shirt, and a thin, black with fine white polka-dotted tie.

"There you are!" Pojko called out, enthusiastically waving them over to the obviously warm office. Kgs chuckled at the man's extra casual dress of blue jeans, a heavy black shirt and sneakers. A sensible, warm jacket was hanging over the back of his chair, which he had tilted back slightly from the table.

"About time…" MaceEcam groused, his voice emanating in a strange mix of whiney and menacing from the folds of his black cloak. His comment, instead of inspiring the fear its dark tone should have, earned an exaggerated roll of the eyes from Kit and a chuckle from Kgs. "I _still_ don't get why, exactly, we have to do this _again_?"

"Because," Clarence d'Whitt said smoothly, "It was what you stipulated in your contract. Something about not wanting to be forced to sell either by remote or if you were out party-…"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…" Mace said contritely while self-consciously scratching the back of his neck, "Anyway, shall we, Mr. Dee Wit?"

"It's pronounced 'do we', Mr. Ecam. And, yes, of course, Sir." Clarence agreed with a nod to Mace and a surprisingly honest smile before turning and nodding at Kit, "Ma'am-…"

"Sir!" Kit, Mace, Kgs and Pojko all interrupted with varying degrees of annoyance and humor in their tones. Even Kit managed a long suffering smile at the lawyer's unintentional _faux pas_.

"You didn't get the email, did you?" Kgs asked in a dry tone, earning a chuckle from Pojko and an elbow to the ribs from Kit.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think I did…" Clarence said with a raised eyebrow, looking at Kit in the eye. Shrugging after a moment of study, he turned back to the conference table and the documents strewn about its surface, "In any event, here's the documents outlining and making fully legal the verbal and earlier written agreement made between the founder and former owner, president, and CEO of MaceCo Research, Development and Distribution Enterprises, L.L.C. , or MaceCo, for short, MaceEcam, to Kitian lon Faolan.

"Okay…" Kit and Mace said somberly.

Clarence nodded and shuffled the papers into neat piles as he continued, "You both need to sign here, here, here, initial here, here, and here, and apply your thumbprint to the scanner pad for digital confirmation as to your identity. Kitian, you will need to sign on each line for the position within MaceCo on these sheets here, and notate whether the position you're taking will be permanent or temporary. As well, we have contracts for anyone you're placing in an executive position, and we will write up any contracts needed for new contract based positions at any point in the future."

"Wow, this is more annoying than I thought it would be…" Mace mumbled, earning a derisive snort from Kit and Kgs, "What?"

"Heh, you think this is bad, you should try probates…" Kgs answered, shaking his head, "So far, the thumbprint is the only thing that would've added any potential complexity to the ones I've been involved with…"

"Okay," Kit said as he finished reading the first document and began signing it, "Thank you for having a section explaining the legalese in plain language."

"There's a reason we're considered the most honest lawyers in Colorado, Mr. lon Faolan!" Clarence chirped happily.

"That's nearly a first in my experience…" Kgs muttered under his voice, earning a chuckle from Poj and Clarence, a roll of the eyes from Kit, and an ironic headshake from Mace.

"Well, I'm done." Mace said with a sigh.

"Me too." Kit agreed with a nod, finalizing his takeover of MaceCo.

"Can we go now?" Mace pleaded, only for his face to fall as Clarence shook his head.

"No, now we need Mr's Pojko and Kgs to step over to the scanners here," Clarence chuckled again as he pointed to a complex looking scanner and computer setup, with 'WadeTech' lettering etched into the equipment, "So we can confirm that they haven't been coerced via technological means. We also need them to witness everything, as well as sign these binding agreements attesting to the veracity of the scans, and confirming that that they were not coerced _into_ said signing via other means…"

The scanning and various checks took over a half hour, and the signing another fifteen minutes. By the end of it all, Mace was antsy while Kit was bored and had a twitching eye that promised violence if things didn't hurry along. Finally Kgs and Pojko finished up the signing, and Clarence announced with a smile, "Alright, we're finished! Now, Mr. Ecam has promised me a dinner at Le Chateau to get this done post haste, so we'll be going."

"Here." Mace said as he pulled a large attaché case from under his chair, "These are the keys to the safety deposit boxes with various plans, as well as the key cards, keys, and passwords for all of my lairs, research centers, factories, storage lockers, and warehouses. The rest, of course, was delivered to your new offices this morning…"

"Right, right, get going you two…" Kit said with a shake of his head. "Kgs, you and Poj want to go get the computers here up and running so we can check what we have available, and if any of it'll help with the Fannies?"

"Right…" the older man said with a grunt, walking to the desk opposite where the scanning equipment was standing. "Oh, this'll take a while!" he said, sharing a significant glance with Pojko as they sat on two of the insanely comfortable computer chairs. The sound of the decade old computer booting up was followed by dark mutterings from the Kgs as he read the type of CPU and the amount of RAM the computer indicated in its BIOS boot-up screen.

"Great." Kit muttered, settling into the other chair. After several minutes, the computer had finally loaded its OS and the database of the warehouse's content. "Oh, God, this is one of his combination workshops and failure/'no current use storage warehouses!"

"Yes, he seems to have believed in consolidation... That said, check this out!" Pojko said triumphantly, "Portable, small scale holo-stages! We might not have to pay so much extra to fly people in and to rent out the Middleton Clarion's Convention Hall on short notice after all!"

"Oh?" Kit said with a raised eyebrow while making notes on a Nintendo DS with battered blue armor, quickly understanding Kgs' intent, "Oh, indeed… _If_ they work…"

"Well, worst case scenario, Wade offered to help us out, so…" Kgs said, as he, Pojko and Kit began to make plans and phone calls to set things into motion.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

Two Toe Bengy, a Royal Bengal Tiger, was a magnificent specimen of his species. He stood almost four feet at the shoulder, and weighed in at over six-hundred pounds, a near record size tiger. The former pet of one Senor Senior, Junior, he was fearless and had a nearly insatiable appetite. He was, quite possibly, the most dangerous inhabitant of Isla Senior, as the bones of several once heavily armed henchmen around what he considered his lagoon could attest.

And on this beautiful Mediterranean morning, he was running for his life form the horrible cacophony behind him. The high pitched caterwauling was piercing, driving down into the base of the poor tiger's very being. Finally he had reached the beach, and stared forlornly out into the Mediterranean Sea, his gaze lingering longingly on the birds lucky enough to have a way to escape. He envied them, to be able to escape the torture he was suffering through.

The sound was horrible enough that he never noticed the other animals gathered around the same area he was perched, animals that would normally be terrified to be so close to him almost crowding him off of his perch in their own attempts to get away.

Further inland, towards Senior Manor, the caterwauling intensified but became more distinct, sounding like very off key, horrible singing. Several henchmen were down, twitching every time the singing reached a brief crescendo, or a particular off key note emanated from the source. Others wandered around dazed from the aural assault, wincing as the sound penetrated gunshot rated earplugs. Yet more lounged about listlessly, their noise-canceling headphones barely protecting them from the sound.

In the soundproofed lair command center; a beautiful, teal eyed brunette wearing a stylish two-piece bathing suit sat staring daggers at the other occupant of the room. That occupant was wearing an expensively tailored pair of swim trunks, revealing the body of a surprisingly fit older gentleman. He felt the glare upon him and turned the comfortable captain's chair in the center of the command center from the screen showing his son practicing his singing to look at his daughter-in-law. After she had his attention, Bonnie Senior seethed at her father-in-law in a strained tone, "Why, exactly, did you tell Junior that he might be offered a chance to sing at the Fannies? They'll never invite us back if he does!"

"I'm truly sorry, my dear Bonnie," Señor Senior, Sr. winced contritely, "It is just that he seemed so… Despondent that his music career had not taken off that I thought they may be willing to give him a chance… I even offered to compensate the Fannies Committee if they could find a way to squeeze him in…"

"Oh, great!" Bonnie muttered sarcastically, "So they might just let him sing?"

"They…" Senior said softly, before both of the room's occupants winced as a particularly powerful crescendo pierced even the sound proofed walls of the command center, "They may indeed…"

"We have to do something…" Bonnie muttered despondently. She was eternally grateful for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable for hooking her up with Junior, she truly was. But the thought of how they, and the Fannies Committee might react to the horrific singing of her husband was something she preferred not to think on too deeply.

"I may have a solution?" Senior said with a wan smile as Junior had apparently decided to take a break from singing. "It will require him to stay here for a bit longer, so he may be a trifle late for the ceremonies. However, it should improve his voice to the point of tolerance, perhaps even greatness…"

"The MaceCo Crooner Ray?" Bonnie asked, "Don't forget, father, MaceCo items tend to have severe side effects…"

"Well, with the new management," Senior said with an almost diabolical grin, "They may have, or may be able to fix, those horrible side effects!" The old man paused, and rubbed his chin for a moment, "Or at least make them temporary…"

"But what good will Junior singing successfully at the Fannies do?" Bonnie asked, unsure if her thoughts on the matter would match her father-in-law's ideas.

The old man didn't disappoint her, as he stood and spread his arms grandly about him, "If they have, Junior's singing career will only be the very first step! It would be only a matter of time after that before we will be able to make our move, and take over the recording industry! The Fannies, being as notable as they are, will be the perfect launch pad fo-…"

His rant, while perfectly timed and executed perfectly, was cut short by a renewed, even more powerful belting out of Señor Senior, Jr.'s singing. He and Bonnie winced once again, and he leaned close to her, whispering conspiratorially despite the noise likely drawing out even the most sensitive of listening devices. "Perhaps, my dear, you should prepare to leave during his next round of singing? The pilots say that his voice manages, somehow, to disrupt even shielded, military specification electronics…"

Bonnie merely nodded and made her way towards the living area of Senior Manor, grabbing the ever so efficient electronic noise reducers on her way out the door.

Fifteen nautical miles northwest of Isla Senior, a mixed flight of F-35 Lightening II Joint Strike Fighters wearing United States Air Force markings and French Air Force Dassault Mirage 2000-5 Mk. 2 flew in a holding pattern. The craft was attached to NATO command, and had originally been performing live ammunition practice runs on a deserted island just inside the French border against inoperable Lowardian assault crawlers.

Now they were tasked to investigate the multi-billionaire, possibly former supervillain and the possibility that he was testing a nefarious jamming technology. Captain Gerald Metcalf, known by his callsign 'Foxbat', keyed the microphone in his flight mask and called out to Capitaine Nicolas Lavelle, "Hey, Nicky-boy, we're gettin' hit again… From the way it sounds, I think it might be Old Man Senior's kid singing again…"

"I must concur, mon ami," Nicolas replied in his heavily accented English, "But I haff to wonder, do hyu think zat zey know w'at it is doing to our systems?"

"I don't think Junior cares," Gerald griped, "And if the old man's smart, he's holed up where the sound won't reach him…"

"Zat would be zee smart sing to do!" Nicolas agreed sagely, "At any rate, whee have a boming run to finish! And if hyu are zerious about my zister, hyu know we have to finish zee run by 0900 hours, non?"

"Y'got that right," Gerald called back, before switching to the operations frequency, "This is Eagle Flight 1-1-3, confirming it's a false alarm, just Señor Senior, Jr. singing again. We're returning to the prior ops plan, and will be starting our attack run in approximately fifteen minutes, repeat, one five minutes…"

KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA

"You _what_?" Kit exploded at Pojko, FuzenNinja and Neo the Saiyan Angel, all of whom cringed at the volume his voice had attained in MaceCo's penthouse office. "Do you have _any_ idea what that man could do to the equipment if he really starts belting out his horrible balla-…"

"We need the money, Kit!" Pojko protested sharply, his voice strident.

"Yup!" Neo agreed, pulling a PDA out of a cleverly concealed pocket in her stylish off white and amethyst dress for Kit to look at, while Fuzen leaned on her shoulder to look at it, "We're down to less than a hundredth of our starting capital, and we have at least two weeks before anything brings in any cashflow…"

"Not to mention that the Fannies start tomorrow or Saturday!" Fuzen added with a cute pout, "We _need_ as much as we can _get_!"

"But what about HenchCo?" Kit asked, before Kgs' laughing grunt from the balcony stopped him, "What?"

"Well," Kgs said before drawing from his cigar. He leaned forward and opened the sliding door a bit more than it was so he didn't have to raise his voice too much. Blowing a bluish stream of smoke from his mouth, he continued in a serious tone, "Here's the rundown of the emails we got earlier while we were getting everything signed over: HenchCo refuses to make any monetary loans, nor give us any personnel or equipment loans or purchases on credit, until we can improve MaceCo's name… And while we got most of Mace's old loans paid off with our starting capital, for the same reasons as HenchCo's refusal we can't get a loan from pretty much any bank. We can't even get a loan from the Georgetown-Leipzig Bank & Trust, despite the assistance you and Neo's relationship provides with them!"

"But…" Kit protested, almost tearful in his desperation to avoid the inevitable, "His singing…"

"No worries!" Poj exclaimed, tapping a few keys on the computer he was sitting at, drawing Kit's attention to the screen, "Considering how this impacts the Fannies, I spoke to Kgs and Neo earlier, and if we divert all of MaceCo's researchers to the Crooner Ray, and fix the rather… Disturbing side effects… We should be able to make Junior's singing at least tolerable, and make the Fannies a lot easier to put on in the future with the promised trust from Señor Senior, Sr.! And if he is able to pick up a career from the Crooner Ray, Triple-S promised to make the trust even larger…"

"Oh, great…" Kit muttered, slapping his face, "So my first act as the _legal_ head of MaceCo is to authorize something that'll make the muscle bound idiot's future singing career happen?"

"Pretty much!" Kgs chuckled, taking another long drag on his cigar, "Look at the bright side, babe… At least you won't have to dip too deeply into MaceCo's funds each year for the Fannies, as Poj pointed out… We just have to hope that Triple-S happens to be right and he can keep SSJ at the island long enough he's delayed 'til the time comes to close the show… God forbid he comes along in the middle and tries to put on a halftime show before the ray's ready…"

"Kgs..." Kit said with a sigh, "I have the funny feeling you're foreshadowing again."

"I'm..." Kgs started, then slumped his shoulders in a somewhat defeated manner, "I just tempted fate again, didn't I?"

"Not again!" everyone else in the room groused, while Kgs shrugged and turned to look out upon Middleton's rebuilt downtown, chuckling a stream of smoke out of his mouth as everyone else laughed at the long running joke...

**Authors' notes**

And so passes Chapter 1! We plan on uploading one or two chapters with every upload, and will be posting every two days starting today. We hope everyone enjoys what we have planned for this year's Fannies, and hope to see everyone watching and enjoying for the years to come! Until next time, enjoy, and keep up the reading!


	2. Acquisitions and Planning, pt II

"What's that smell?" Pojko snorted in disgust from the MaceCo warehouse and workshop's storage area, "I hope this clean up will help us find something help make the Holo Stages work… Or will we be unable to use them at all?"

"Possibly," Kgs-wy muttered from a nearby workbench where he sat soldering components to freshly developed circuit boards, "If Wade and Oster can fix the problems with the prototype there, anyway."

"What's wrong with 'em?" Amers, Kgs' fiancée, asked as she helped Pojko and Neo clean out and sort the storage area.

"Careful with that," Neo cautioned Amers as she lifted a box with a complex chemical name on the front, "That should go over next to the flammable materials box… Who organized this mess?"

"Who knows?" Kgs queried with a shrug, smiling as he completed soldering the last of the components on a circuit board. "Wasn't Ron supposed to be here helping you guys while Kim helped with preparations at her parent's place?"

"They got called away to help guard some new invention Dr. Lipsky made... They should be back within the next half hour or so." Poj answered, then looked at the device, "To answer your question, Amers, from what I was told the Holo Stages work by recording the person on the stage, then send it to the central unit which can project a really big hologram of them. But apparently, we won't be able to send it back out to the _other_ Holo Stages." Poj paused and went over his mental notes on the device's purpose versus actual operation, then finished with a wry smile, "Um, in a nutshell, right?"

"That's the theory, but unfortunately, no, it's not how they work 'cause of how badly the implementation went…" Kgs sighed, "We can't project out to - or receive from - the remote sites at all currently, and we have to send all the info back to the Central Command Unit, and then rebroadcast via traditional video equipment… Not to mention that the audio-visual quality tanks!"

"That's…" Pojko started, then screwed his face up in consternation, "Why, exactly, was it set up like that?"

"It wasn't set up like that at all!" Wade Load, via a Wade Bot, and OstermanA growled at once from the main work area.

"Not according to the specs sheet, anyway." Wade agreed.

"The spec sheets are solid, surprisingly, but the implementation?" Oster shook his head, continuing in an aggrieved tone, "The whole telecommunications setup on these things is related to the spec sheets in about the same way it is to the price of tea in China!"

"Hey," Wade protested, "Not all of it is junk! Some of the things he used were solid tech, an-…"

"I meant the manner in which it was put together, Wade," Oster soothed, knowing that some WadeTech electronics and holographic projector optics had been used in the MaceCo Holo Stages, "I mean…" He paused to glare at the Holo Stage Central Controller, then walked over to the work table next to the machine and grabbed an inexpensive looking router, "Not even Smarty Mart carries these pieces of junk!"

"You have a point," Wade conceded, "But that doesn't explain why this won't work! The idea, blueprints and specifications are sound, and the workmanship seems solid…"

"Oh, it is, until you get into the meat of the problem," Oster said as he got on his hands and knees, crawling literally chest deep into the device.

"Well, I haven't been in on this too long, y'know…" Wade defended himself, earning an oddly echoing laugh from Oster.

"Yeah, that's part of why I have Kgs working on re-soldering all the crap over there on table two…" The older techie muttered from within the machine, his voice echoing like a mix of Darth Vader from Star Wars and Dark Helmet from Spaceballs. After a series of grunts and curses under his breath, he popped back out holding a breadboard with cheap looking components soldered to it.

"Urk," Wade choked on his soda, "Is that _solder_? On a _solderless breadboard_?"

"Wade," Oster replied in a deadpan voice, before calmly turning the device over. On the back of the breadboard was a complex looking half sphere with half a dozen lenses plainly evident, and a simple telephone jack and phone cord that had been clipped connecting to the board, "As you can see, that's not the worst of this monstrosity! This is connected to two of the 1BASE5 switches…"

"There was a _breadboard_ connecting one of _my_ holo projector-recorders to this thing, using an ancient StarLAN switch to transfer information?" Wade gasped, glaring at Oster as if it was the older techie's fault.

"Don't blame me!" Oster protested vehemently, "I'm just dismantling this thing so we can _fix_ it!"

"But…" Wade started, before carefully settling his Super Slurpster down to avoid making a mess by squeezing his soda out of the flimsy cardboard, "I've worked with Mace, helped him out with a few things, in the past…" as his protests continued, they gained in volume, and the incredulity on his face became more and more evident, "His work is never _that_ bad! Most of it's actually damn good, by my standards, or I wouldn't have sold it to him! He just gets too eager, or too ambitious with single devices in what should be multiple device setups!"

"That doesn't change the fact that this _is_ a MaceCo device, and that _is_ what's on the inside!" Oster protested back, "And that's not the worst! The built in network for this thing should be connected using PCIe and fiber optics for internal communication! But _all_ of the internal communications are running through a pair of eight port 10BASE-T Layer 1 hubs!"

"He could've contracted to someone that cheaped it out and ran off with the money, right?" Icarus interrupted softly, his eyes wide and soulful as he stared back and forth between the two arguing techies.

Icarus' mild tone and the soulful, pleading look the young man was giving them stopped the argument in its tracks. "Um… Yeah, I guess?" Wade answered as he scratched his neck and looked at Oster. The older techie glanced back and forth between Wade and Icarus before shrugging and crawling back into the device. After all, it was better than the almost overpowering need to give hugs and reassurances the teenaged Canadian's expression brought out.

"That's exactly what happened!" Kitpup growled as he stormed over to the workstation Kgs sat at, holding a thick sheaf of paperwork in his hand.

Frugal Lucure, who was pouring over the newly purchased company's paperwork, called out, "I might need those back, so try not to damage them too much, printers hate crumpled or wrinkled paper!"

"Whatever!" Kit muttered sharply, before taking in the entirety of the scene. He turned to glare at Icarus, who shrank back slightly, some almost panicked tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "Icky, fix your face, you're distracting Wade, Amers, Neo and Pojko!"

"Yes'm!" Icarus squeaked, his face dropping the Puppy Dog Pout, Icky Version. "I did good, though, I got them back to working, right?" His defensive tone and comment earned a hearty chuckle from Kgs, who Icarus turned to with a withering glare, "Shush, you!" before continuing to help with the clean up.

"You did good buddeh…" Kit said with a deadpan tone, before turning the same tone on Kgs, "And you'd better not hurt yourself laughing, Kgs! Those two nerds don't have enough time to do what you're doing." Kit growled at him as the older man.

"Yes'm," the older man affirmed with an ironic smile as he finished another solder joint. He paused to let the joints cool before working on more, turning to regard Kit seriously. "What's up?"

The brunette shook the sheaf of papers at him in reply, "Do you have any idea how many MaceCo inventions would've worked if he had only hired more competent people to build the mass market versions of his inventions?"

"About what we figured, at least," Kgs answered after a moment of thought, "Possibly as much as double, perhaps triple if what we're seeing here is an honest indication of the truth. And I take it just some relatively simple rewiring'll do the trick?"

"If the Holo Stage is any indication," Oster commented dryly, his rant mode started once again by Kgs' simple question, "Most of his inventions needed to stay in the prototype and testing stages for a lot longer! And don't forget…"

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"Thanks, Kimmie." Shego said with an ironic lilt to her voice as she jumped from the back of the cargo van, "Sorry it was a false alarm, but with our last two shipments of rare earth metals being attacked, you never know..."

"It's not a problem, Shego!" Kim replied easily, dusting her hands off, "What Dra-... Erm, _Drew_ is doing will help humanity a lot, according to Wade and my dad. Why are people attacking the shipments, anyway?"

"Rare earth elements, Princess," Shego grumped, managing to mix a teacher's tone and her old sarcasm at once, "Some of 'em are almost as, if not more valuable than, gold. I also think someone's trying to steal either the farming robots or the super irrigation and nutrient delivery system from Drew to make a mint from the patents, not to mention the shafting they'd do to any country that wants the tech..."

"That's horrible!" Kim cried, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah!" Ron and Rufus, who was riding on the blonde's shoulder, agreed in unison, Ron continuing in a somewhat vacant tone, "Kinda worse than anything you two or any of the other major supervillains tried to do!"

"Ron!" Kim warned sharply, elbowing her BFBF in the ribs none too gently.

"He's got a point, Kimmie..." Shego said with honest humor in her tone, "I don't even think Big Daddy Brotherson would've done something this low." Shego glanced at the laboratory entrance and saw the hotel style 'Do Not Disturb' sign still hanging from the door's handle and grunted in dismayed frustration.

"He's been up all night, hasn't he?" Kim asked softly, earning an annoyed grunt from Shego. "Don't worry, Shego... If he's anything like my dad, he'll work until he's finished, and then he'll be back to normal." Kim almost giggled as a thought occurred to her, "At least as normal as former mad scientists can get, anyway!"

"I hope so," Shego sighed, glaring at the laboratory entrance to the former underground lair.

"Problems with Dr. D. again?" Ron asked in concern, a mild frown forming on his face.

"Eh, we're taking a break," Shego said flatly, "Again. And after our last disagreement, I really don't think this break'll end, either."

"You sure you're okay?" Kim asked, placing a friendly hand on Shego's shoulder, "You and Drew can skip out on the Fannies if you need to."

"Oh, I'll be there," Shego groused firmly, "I don't want to miss this one, since they're actually managing to pull it off! And I'll be backup security, so if things go the way they have the last four years..."

"I hope not!" Kim grated, her mouth screwing up indignantly, "Especially considering who the Fannies are dedicated to!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rufus cried from Ron's shoulder, making several martial arts moves in various stances, making loud, naked mole rat barks and cries as he did so.

"Yeah, you got that right, li'l buddy!" Ron agreed, slapping his palm with a closed fist. His eyes widened, then closed as he winced, shaking the palm he'd smacked with an embarrassed look crossing his features, much to Shego and Kim's amusement.

"Speaking of which, we have to head back to Middleton!" Kim gasped in realization, "I'm supposed to help the preparations at the house, and Ron's supposed to help the Fannies Committee with some stuff at one of the MaceCo workshops."

"Better get going, then!" Shego said, a weak smile on her face as the two teens raced off. She called out as they got to Kim's Sloth coupe, "I-It was good seeing you two again, try and stay in touch more, 'kay?"

"We will, and we'll be seeing you in a couple days, too!" Kim called back, then smiled at her former nemesis, "And try to get Drew to come along too! I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss out..."

"Will do, Kimmie!" Shego promised, before turning back towards the lab and her on again, off again boyfriend and employer.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"Oh, man that's rank!" Ron Stoppable gagged as he stepped up to the MaceCo workshop where Kit, Kgs, Pojko and Oster stood clustered away from one of the entrance doors.

"I know, right?" Kgs coughed from his position beside the door, taking a drag from his cigar, "You should've smelled it when they first uncovered it!"

"Um, what is it?" Ron asked uncertainly, then flailed his arms about as he realized the second most glaring problem with the situation, "And why are the doors opened? It's freezing out here!"

"Well, bud, first off, you don't want to know. I mean, seriously, _you_ and _Rufus_ specifically _don't want to know_…" Kgs said with a chuckle, "As for the smell? Well, it was a biological disaster, of sorts… We only had two facemasks, two face shields, two sets of goggles, and five pairs of chemical gloves so the Wade Bot, Amers and Icky volunteered for clean up. And despite using some heavy duty, industrial strength janitorial cleaner in there, it's only _now_ making a dent in _that_ stench."

"It was _worse_?" Ron's jaw dropped in disbelief, "I… Dude, what _was_ it, I mean… I can take it, whatever it was…"

"Should I?" Kgs asked, looking around the group, earning a jab in the ribs from Kit.

"Just tell him," Kit urged, "He'll find out when we bring it all out, anyway…"

"True…" Kgs admitted, taking a deep drag from his cigar and then turning back to Ron, blowing a long stream of smoke as he spoke, "Well, apparently one of the moving crews decided to have a late lunch sometime mid summer or late spring…" Kgs started, his voice full of awe at the idiocy his story was going to unfold, "And so they got some Bueno Nacho…"

"No…" Ron said, and Rufus' eyes widened in horror, "They didn't…"

"Yup," Kgs nodded, "And not just a couple things… They left behind a '24 pack and a gallon', Nacos and Chili-cheese Potato Rounds…"

"But…" Ron began, then stopped, staring. Rufus hung his head with a heavy sigh, shaking it in shock. Ron's face was screwed up in outrage, disgust, and most of all, confusion. "That's almost twenty five dollars worth of food!"

"Oh, trust us," Oster said with a strange look in his eyes, a look that mixed humor and violence in one, "If you saw some of the stuff that MaceCo's former fabrication contractors had done, you wouldn't be the least bit surprised that moving contractors would forget something like that…"

"That bad?" Ron asked in a concerned tone.

"Wade was cussin' like a sailor on a three day drunk," Kgs said in a deadpan tone, making Ron boggle in surprise at him. The comment also earned the older man a bap on the back of the head from both Kit, followed quickly by Amers, who had just walked out of the workshop after tossing her used gloves in the trash next to the door.

"Be nice, dear." Amers quipped with a smirk as she adjusted her facemask down around her neck.

"Hey, he _was_ cussing like a sailor," Kgs defended himself with a mock aggrieved tone, "Not my fault that someone treated his components like a cheap, throwaway kid's toy…"

"Oh, that'll do it, alright…" Ron nodded sagely, before shaking his head with a laugh, "So, how's the cleanup going?"

"Just about there!" Amers said brightly, "We're _just_ about done cleaning it out of the concrete, and we have the crates that were soaked in… Whatever that was… In the recycle bin out back."

"Um…" everyone else said, Kgs continuing with Ron in alternating commentary, causing everyone's heads to bounce back and forth between them, "So, rotten food…"

"Got turned into sludge?" Ron picked up behind him.

"That soaked into compressed, treated lumber?" Kgs' voice rose slightly in surprise.

"And lemme guess," Ron added, "That was what was holding in the stench?"

"And potentially leaving a toxic mess," Kgs' expression darkened in concern as he half glared at Amers, "The Wade Bot had better handled that instead of you and Icky!"

"He did!" Amers soothed, a laugh in her voice as Kgs sighed, pulling out his cigarette case and opening it to get another of his mini-cigars, "Trust me, neither of us were gonna touch it. Luckily whatever was inside was encased in some kind of leakproof plastic, and the Wadebot scanned it to be safe."

"Well, that's good, then…" Kgs muttered around his mini-cigar as he pulled out a Zippo, opened it and lit his cigar, "Thank God for the bot, eh?"

"Yeah… So, what was it?" Kit asked, pulling out his DSi to make some notes, "In the sludged up box, I mean? And what was the it box it was transferred to supposed to contain?"

"Um, the new box didn't have any markings or anything," Amers sighed, "But Wade had the bot mark the new one with the contents of the old box. He said it was probably a good thing that the sludge from the Bueno Nacho mess didn't contact the chemicals in the box…"

"What was in the box originally?" Kit said in a slow, worried tone.

"Um, some kind of hair color treatment?" Amers said with a shrug, leaning against Kgs and sighing happily as he put his free arm around her. "I guess if the sludge had gotten into the hair coloring, it would've either turned anything it was touching into a poisonous Jello or caused a ten kiloton explosion. Wade's not sure, and he didn't want to try testing it."

"Good thing the Tweebs weren't here!" Ron gasped in horror, everyone else standing outside agreeing with him.

"Hey, guys?" Icky called in from inside, "The smell's pretty much gone, and nothing really toxic is in the air according to Wade, it should be safe to come inside!"

"Thank whatever gods there are!" Oster said in a genial tone.

"Yeah, we have work to finish!" Kit agreed vehemently, making a few more notes into his DSi.

"As soon as I'm finished with this," Kgs said as he waved the half finished cigar at them, "I'll be in to help move things since I'm finished up with the soldering for now." He punctuated his comment with a sharp cough as he finished a particularly deep drag in the cold weather.

"Maybe you should cut back?" Icky cracked with an innocent smile from inside the workshop.

"Yup, I should," Kgs agreed easily as he started to shut he door behind everyone, shrugging expansively, "But I like 'em."

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"Two…" Kgs grunted out, performing a strict chin-up on a low hanging overhead bar that seemed to have been put into the workshop for just that purpose, "Three…"

With an explosive grunt he barely finished the maneuver before dropping back to the floor. "Still at three…" he muttered, chuckling as a couple of the others rolled their eyes at him.

"Just three chin-ups?" Icky called out from deeper in the workshop storage area, "I can do a lot better than that!"

"Yeah, Icky," Kgs griped good naturedly, "But if we strapped another hundred and twenty pounds of dead weight on _you_ like there is on _me_, how well d'ya think you'd do?"

"Touché!" Icky replied with a laugh, "Still, that's pretty good with all the extra weight…"

"If we weren't basically done," Kit sighed, "I'd prolly be annoyed at you two for goofing off."

"But I'm working over here with Ron!" Icky cried out with a pout, drawing a roll of the eyes from Kit, "And we're doin' great! Even though this thing feels like it weighs more than the two hundred pounds the box says!"

"Hey!" Wade, who was listening in on the conversation, protested, "That's what it should be! Fifteen bottles of hair color treatment, ten pounds each, and fifty pounds for the box, that's two hundred!"

"Anyway," Kgs cut in with a mock glare, before a humorously triumphant grin spread across his face, "Oster and Wade are busy finishing the placement and final soldering on the Holo Stage Central Command Unit. Not to mention, there's no room for me and my big butt to get in there and help Amers and Neo!"

"Yeah, right…" Neo muttered with a grin as Kgs glanced at where Amers and Neo were carefully opening the last crate that needed to be inventoried before being moved to its new storage area.

"You're not that big, dear!" Amers added with a cherubic grin as she looked at his rear end, a blush spreading across her features.

"Ok, well, I'm still big enough to cause problems over with you two," he joked, "At least until those remote stun rods, _if_ that's what they are, get inventoried…"

"My question is," Kit twisted his eyebrows in bemusement as he looked into the box, "Why, exactly, did they have a sealed plastic bag holding the whole lot like that? I mean, there's nothing in the computers or from the notes I put on my DSi from MaceCo's central computers for why they're like that?"

"It's something MaceCo's movers did," Icky called out as he and Ron moved the last box, which was particularly heavy, from the back corner of the storage area to the loading doc area.

"So they probably tied them into a garbage bag and stored them like that!" Ron added, shaking his head in disgust at the whole situation. "I mean, at my worst, if it was going to be stored a long time, at least I _tried_ to store it right!"

"Besides, they're Mark II versions, right?" Kgs said as he moved over towards Icky and Ron, intent on giving them a hand, "The info might be at one of the R&D places instead… Set that down, you two, let me and Poj give ya a hand…"

"No argument here!" Icky and Ron agreed at once, relieved smiles on their faces.

"Right, from the way it looks with you two, I think this weighs more like three-fifty…" He then called out to Poj, who was in the office conferring with Frugal about some of the Fannie's funding, "Wanna come over and catch Icky's side, dude?"

"Sure," Poj said, standing and stretching, before starting to amble over, Frugal speaking to him while pointing out information on a spreadsheet he'd brought up on a PDA.

"Oh, hey, I think this is probably why!" Neo said as she reached into the box and pulled out a somewhat sodden note, "It's the storage instructions and warnings for the Super Stunner mk. II: 'If storing in quantity, make sure that each weapon is individually wrapped, and that the entire allotment is wrapped before being boxe-...'"

"Uh, oh…" Amers interrupted as the Super Stunner she had in her hands seemed to leap of its own free will, luckily straight up from her hands, allowing her to catch it easily as it came back down, "Whew, almost dropped it, it's kinda… Greasy on the outside?"

"Careful, babe…" Kgs said as he looked over, taking position next to Ron. He was about to turn his attention back when he saw a series of blue arcs jump from the tip of the Super Stunner to the area Amers described as greasy. He was already moving away from the boxes and towards her as he saw her hands spasm and her arms swing wide, before she began to fall towards Neo. "Down!" he roared as he dove forward, drawing startled reactions from everyone present.

"What?" Poj said, his body diving for cover as Frugal jumped with him like a startled rabbit.

"Oh, no!" Ron and Icky said at the same time, their physical reactions mimicking each other as each grabbed the other's shoulder, and threw the other directly away from Amers, placing the box between themselves and the apparently malfunctioning Stunner, seemingly forgetting that it was full of hair color treatment, and thus full of chemicals.

Twin sounds of shock and protest came from Amers and Neo as the older woman fell into the younger, sending both of them into Kit, and all three of them into a tangle of cursing bodies.

Kgs, the only one still close enough to the Stunner, hastily crawled forwards. He tried to catch the wayward device as it flipped in a lazy end over end fashion, seeing that it would land on its activation stud while pointing at the three ladies currently tangled up together. He, for one, did _not_ want to see what would happen if the malfunctioning Stunner activated during a harsh fall like that, especially pointing at his fiancée and two of his best friends. His headlong, hurried crawl ended successfully as his grasping fingers ended up under the device.

"No!" he growled in frustration as the slippery device slipped out of his hands like a bar of soap in a bath, once again flipping one hundred and eighty degrees while flying out of his reach and pointing at the box Icky and Ron were using as cover. Nonetheless, Kgs reached out again, but realized he would be too far away and turned over, covering his face back of his neck with his arms, hoping the device wouldn't explode.

With a sound that could only be described as a low pitched, burping whistle, the Super Stunner went off. The business end of the Stunner was perhaps three inches off of the floor when the activation stud hit, giving the device about a fifteen degree firing angle.

From the aforementioned business end, a purplish blue projectile of low temperature, highly charged plasma burst forth at high speed. It was perhaps a half inch wide as it left the barrel, and by the time it reached the box, some twenty eight feet away, it was about an inch and a half wide; just small enough to slip into the slats on the side of the box.

Although it was low temperature, the highly charged nature of the plasma ball was well received by the plastic holding MaceCo's Super Starlet Dye and ColorFast Treatment and Conditioner. The chemicals inside, separately, weren't nearly as harmful as they were together. Together, the chemicals combined to make an easily charged mixture. In less than a millisecond, all fifteen bottles of hair treatment had received a charge from the Stunner. The bottles expanded dangerously as the contents turned into a low temperature mist, but then stopped just before they would have exploded.

"We alive?" Poj called, peaking out from behind the office door.

"I feel immense fear, so I think we are!" Frugal answered, looking as if he wanted to visit the workshop's locker room and the urinals therein.

"Nothing exploded, yet?" Ron asked as he and Icky looked up and towards the box.

"Uh, byebye!" Rufus cried as he popped his head out of Ron's pocket, then scurried away from his human and the box of chemicals in the dangerously expanded plastic bottles.

"Um, apparently not?" Kgs deadpanned with a shocked sigh of relief as Rufus scurried up his arm to rest on his shoulder, using the older human's head as partial cover. Kgs almost unseated the poor naked mole rat as he shoved himself up hurriedly, rushing over to where Amers, Neo and Kit were untangling themselves. "Babe, you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Amers groused in mingled outrage, annoyance and embarrassment, "It just shocked me, and I couldn't keep ahold of it 'cause of all that grease on it!"

"Ow…" Kit muttered, rubbing his rump as he stood up from Neo, then rubbed just above his right eyebrow, "Neo's chin stabbed me in the eyebrow!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Neo said defensively, "Besides, I was just getting to the worst part of the warning. 'The dielectric in the batteries is viscous enough to squeeze out of the Mk. I stunner battery compartment; suggested course of action until a new battery compartment can be designed is to store the Stunners, individually wrapped in plastic. Any handling of an unwrapped and/or leaking Stunner may result in electric shock, or droppage of the unit, potentially resulting in discharge or explosion of the Stunner.'"

"Y'mean that could've exploded in my hands? Or in Kgs' face?" Amers half screamed in a fearful manner, glaring at Kgs as if his actions were the most foolish thing he'd ever done.

"Hey," Kgs announced in a surprisingly reassuring voice, the smirk dancing at the corners of his mouth ruining any reassurance his voice bore, "You were safe, and if it would have exploded, I'd have been able to get cybernetic hands, right?" Rufus, as if fearing what was next, jumped from Kgs' shoulder to Kit's, his action barely registering in the younger man's perceptions.

"Jerk!" Amers cried as she stared at him in brief anger, the palm of her hand hand reaching out towards his forehead.

"Meanie!" Neo blurted at Kgs' entirely too self deprecating comment, the palm of her hand reaching towards the right rear of his head.

"Jerkface!" Kit said as he reached out with an open palm towards the left rear of Kgs' head.

Kit, Amers and Neo's hands all connected as one, causing Kgs to laugh and let out a mock, "Owww!" for their efforts. "Hey, just as long as you three and everyone else is fine, we're good, right?"

"Right!" Poj said, glancing at the dangerously expanded bottles, "Should we maybe get something more substantial to put those in?"

"Wouldn't hurt!" Icky agreed as he eyed the same bottles, "And hurry!"

Poj opened his mouth to agree, when the Stunner gave off its low pitched, burping whistle again, twice in quick succession. The first bolt splattered harmlessly off of the floor. The second, however, flew up at almost the same angle of the first. Icky and Ron were too shocked to react this time, and were standing wide eyed as the charged ball of plasma ripped into the bottles again. The bottles exploded into a fine mist, the mist following the racing plasma ball as it tore between Icky and Ron, impacting harmlessly into the rear wall of the workshop.

The force of the mist exploding from the containers was loud, and knocked the two teens back onto their rear ends. The mist quickly and thoroughly soaking their clothing, bodies, hair and even their wide open eyes, before dissipating as quickly as it came.

There were cries of panic, worry, and anger as the mist erupted. This was followed by cursing from Ron and Icky, and from Kgs as he was shocked while removing the battery pack cover from the Stunner. "Wade!" he called out while dumping the battery into his palm and tossing it to the Wade Bot, who ran it over to the explosive hazardous disposal container.

"Ron, Icky!" Kit called, bounding past Kgs to check on the two teens.

"Oh, anyone got eyedrops?" Icky asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, this stuff stings like Jalapeño juice in the eye!" Ron agreed.

"Right, coming!" Kgs said before Kit could even call him over. He bent down and helped Kit as he help Ron and Icky to their feet, "Eye wash station's over here guys!"

"Turning it on already!" Poj called out, having already dashed off towards the safety station. He quickly cranked the water shut off valve to the fully on position, then removed the plastic sanitary covers from the eyewash nozzles. "Ready on station one!" he called out, before moving to the second station and readying it as well, "Ready on two!"

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

About ten minutes later, Ron and Icky, both soaked to the bone from their faces to their mid abdomen, sat in the breakroom drinking some surprisingly tasty instant hot cocoa that Amers had whipped up for them. Kim, who had heard about the incident, was on her way with her mother, just in case. This despite scans from the Wade Bot and Ron's Kimmunicator showing nothing wrong beyond the brief eye irritation, and the blatantly obvious external color modification that had happened within the last few minutes.

"I'm not sure I wanna go out there, Wade." Ron pouted at the young techie's bot, "KP wanted me to look my best…"

"Hey, you're not the only one with a coloration problem!" Icky groused beside him.

"Calm down, you two!" Kit grumped from the breakroom door, "They're here, by the way. Mrs. Dr. P. is checking on Kgs' left arm."

"Is he okay?" Icky asked softly, managing to look like an abused puppy as he looked up at Kit from his position at the table.

"Yeah," Kit answered, "He's still pretty mad at himself for not taking the battery pack out before he did, but…"

"Can't Mrs. Dr. P. and KP come in here?" Ron moaned plaintively.

"I'm about two seconds away from dragging Icky out by his ear, and suggesting Kim do the same for you, Ron!" Kit growled in frustration, taking two purposeful strides towards Icky.

"Okay, okay!" Icky said in wide eyed paranoia, grabbing Ron by the arm because he knew that Kit, his buddeh, wouldn't hesitate to do just what he had threatened.

Sitting at one of the work benches, Kgs moved his arm as Anne Possible directed. When she finished with his movement and reaction tests, he chuckled, drawing a raised eyebrow from both Anne and her daughter, Kim. "Yes, Kgs?" Anne queried in mock annoyance.

"Sorry," Kgs answered sincerely, "Just thinking, that if you'd have had any other daughter, being a neurosurgeon, you probably wouldn't be nearly as up on your trauma care as you are…"

"You're probably right!" Anne agreed, before screwing up her mouth in a frown, "I'd say, based on your reactions, that you'll get the use in your left hand back within the next two hours. Possibly within an hour if you move it enough, but…"

"Great!" Kgs groused ironically, "Hey, Oster, looks like you and Wade are on your own with the soldering for tonight!"

"Kinda figured," Oster answered from the other side of the workbench, "No worries, though."

"Um, hi, KP." Ron called out from behind them.

Anne and Kim turned and were faced with what could have been nearly identical, fraternal twins. One had paler skin, and eyes that were a hazel so pale they looked gray, and hair so platinum blond that it looked white in the harsh fluorescence of the workshop. The other looked more like the Ron they knew, except with pale gray, almost white eyes.

Kim immediately saw the differences. She opened her mouth to speak, when Anne turned to the darker toned of the two and asked, "Are your eyes doing okay, Ron," then turned to the paler of the two, "Icky?"

"Um," the darker toned one said with an embarrassed flush, "I'm Icky, he's Ron…"

"Oh." Anne blinked as a deep flush crossed her face, "I'm sorry, Ron, Icky, I…"

"No problemo, Mrs. Dr. P.!" Ron chirped, just glad to have his girlfriend close she enveloped in a hug and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"We don't look _that_ much alike, do we?" Ron asked innocently, not knowing the embarrassment he was about to reap for himself and Icky with that simple question.

"I knew who was who the second they turned towards where Dr. Possible was working on Kgs." Amers said with a salacious smirk on her face.

"Uh, oh..." Kgs muttered, covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Here we go…" Kit agreed, sitting down beside the older man, resting his cheek on his hand.

"How could you tell them apart without looking at their faces?" Kim asked, her tone almost as innocent as Icky's.

"Easy!" Amers called as her, Neo and the Wade Bot cleaned up the last of the mess from the incident. She sported a devilish smirk that would've done Shego proud as she answered, "Icky's got the cuter butt!"

"Oh, my!" Anne said with an almost shockingly girly titter, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I do?" Icky asked with wide, shocked eyes.

"He does?" Ron asked in a confused tone.

"Not real-…" Kim started, only to turn and glare daggers at the older woman that was closing up a trash bag, "You were staring at _my_ boyfriend's ass?"

"Not really," Amers admitted with a giggle, "I mean, it's nice and all, but not really stare worthy. Besides, he's not really my type…"

"Who is?" Anne asked, knowing she probably shouldn't have let curiosity get the better of her, but unable to resist.

"Well, to be honest," Amers all but cooed, casting a seemingly innocent gaze about, briefly pausing upon Kit, Neo, Anne and Kim, "Kgs always calls me the pendulum of lov-…"

"Quit flirting, babe," Kgs said with a barely restrained laugh. Kim and Ron turned a gaping expression on him, and then whipped back to stare at Amers, while Anne shook her head with a resigned expression on her face.

"But I wasn't!" Amers protested in a perfectly believable manner that her follow up completely ruined. She pointed up above her head vaguely, a cherubic smile on her face, "I'm an angel, see my halo?"

"No, but I see the horns!" Kit, Kgs, Oster, Poj and Neo said at once.

"Jinx!" Kit and Kgs called out, "You all owe me a shot!"

"Two for you, Kit!" Kgs crowed exultantly, sticking his tongue out at Kit in reply to the raspberry she gave him. Then he turned to Kim, an apologetic expression on his face, "Sorry, Kim, she was teasing…"

"How can you tell?" Ron asked for he and Kim, who was hiding her face as a particularly aggressive blush spread from the crown of her head about halfway down her body.

"She just made it so _easy_…" Amers said, which earned her a bop from Neo, "Well, she does!"

"Indeed she does," Mrs. Dr. P. agreed, as she looked over the information Wade was able to get about Icky and Ron's condition. "Besides, aren't Icky and Kit too young to buy you shots?"

"Nah," Kgs said with a chuckle, shrugging expansively, "Icky's our first drop off back in our world, and he's Canadian, and since both are over eighteen..."

"Right," Anne smiled, giving the two teens a once over before turning her attention fully to Icky and Ron, "Unfortunately, it looks like the two of them will be like this for at least a week, if not two or a few days more."

"Oh, no!" Ron pouted, "Hope you won't be dissappointed if I show up like this, KP?"

"No big, Ron!" Kim said, her deep blush finally coming under control, "And for what it's worth, I can tell who's who easier than Amers apparently can." She gave the older woman a mock glare for a moment, before a sheepish grin spread across her face.

"Same here," Kgs assured, "It's kinda easy, actually!"

"Yup," Kit agreed, ticking off points on his fingers, all of which Kim nodded in agreement with, "One: Icky's jawline's a bit softer, but he has a more prominent chin. Two: Ron's nose is a bit smaller, kinda pixy like. Three, Ron's eyes are darker."

"Four:" Kgs continued as Kit paused, "Ron's got the lighter hair without the bleaching, and still does after. Five: Ron's got larger pecs and legs, probably from all the football workouts, but Icky's got larger arms and shoulders. And all of those are only slight differences…"

Kgs had paused himself, and Kim was about to continue in his stead, but a loud victory cry from the other side of the workbench startled everyone into a stupor. "We've got it!" Oster cried out, high-fiving the Wade bot gently so as not to damage either himself or the expensive robot, "We just figured out how to get at least part of all this working as planned by tomorrow!"


	3. Best Original Character Name

"AAHHHHHHGH!"

The scream woke everyone still asleep in the Possible household. Kim was the first out of bed, racing towards the guest bathroom, a dozen thoughts of the potentially horrible sitches the scream represented flashing through her mind. When she got there, she saw that the door was open, the light was on, and a young, blond man was standing there, his mouth working in an incoherent mutter as he stared into the mirror. "Wha?" was the most intelligible he muttered as he looked to his right and into Kim's eyes in a pleading manner.

"Yes, Icky," Kim said with a mingled sigh and giggle, "You really got bleached last night."

"Bu-, bu-, bu-…" the teen muttered, trying to form a coherent thought, before finally breaking through his stupor, stepping out into the hallway, "Uhbuh! I wasn't this pale last night!" He paused as Kim raised an eyebrow and stared at him, the corner of her mouth twitching as if trying to keep from laughing at the hapless fellow teen.

"Hmph!" Icky grunted, as he glanced to Kim's right to see a chuckling Kitpup, who was coming from the guest room, and a laughing Kgs who walked around the corner from the kitchen. "It's not funny! I wasn't this bad last night!"

"Yeah, you were!" Neo and Amers called out together as they ambled up from the same direction as Kit, bleary eyed as if still waking up.

"I wasn't, was I?" Icky pleaded to Kgs and Kit, his eyes going wide and looking as if he was about to start crying if they disagreed with him.

"Worse, actually," Kgs added between guffaws, stepping aside as Amers sped up, her destination obvious, "The re-hydration and sleep helped some, though."

Icky stared at his smirking, laughing and still waking up friends, an indignant expression taking over his features, "It's not funny! I look like walking ghost!"

"But you're a _cute_ walking ghost!" Amers giggled as she ruffled his hair and pushed past him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I am cute!" Icky agreed, his face breaking out briefly into a happy smile, before falling once again into indignant glare at the bathroom door, "But I don't WANT to look like a ghost!"

"Is breakfast ready?" Neo interrupted in a strident, yet cutely complaining tone, drawing everyone's attention to her, "And hurry up, Amers, I gotta go too!"

"Mom's making bacon, eggs and trying a new waffle recipe that Kgs and Ron brainstormed," Kim answered with a smile, "And they look so good!"

"Yup!" Kgs commented, "But Kim got kicked out when she asked to help mix the bat-…"

"Hey!" Kim cried in protest, giving him a glare that promised imminent pain if he continued, "I'm not _that_ bad in the kitchen!"

"If you say so," Kit said with a roll of her eyes, continuing under her breath, "Considering that you managed to make toast burst into flames like a gas soaked rag last night…"

"I didn't know the Tweebs had modified the toaster, either!" Kim defended herself in seeming futility.

"Be nice, guys," Amers laughed as she opened the bathroom door, "Anyone else would've done that too, if they hadn't known about it…"

"True," Kgs conceded, still smiling as if he wanted to continue but dropping it, "Anyway, breakfast should be ready in a few…"

"Good!" Amers said she stepped out of the bathroom, making room as Neo pushed past her into the bathroom and slammed the door, a sound of great relief echoing from the room as everyone turned towards the kitchen, "I'm starving!"

"Yeah," Kgs continued, draping an arm casually over his fiancée's shoulders, "And after that, we work on delivering the Holo Stages to everyone that needs 'em…"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Icky cried, turning towards the bathroom and knocking, "Neo, hurry up, I haven't gone yet and I was here first!"

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"This," Icky said with a happy smile, looking up at the dome that stretched over the Possible's rear yard, "Is awesome!"

"What's that, Icky?" Kgs called out as he bent forward to make an adjustment to the Holo Stage Control Center.

"The super-thin plastic dome they have!" he pointed out, making a sweep of the dome and the warm, snow free back yard, "It's almost perfectly clear, snow doesn't stick to it, and it and the space heaters Mr. Dr. Possible talked about makes it like a cool summer day back here!"

"I thought you liked the snow!" Kgs called back facetiously, sitting back and looking up himself. The early afternoon sun shone feebly through the cloud cover, but thankfully only a smattering of flakes flew past the vaguely amber tinted dome overhead.

"I luff snow!" Icky exclaimed, before grinning with unbridled joy, "And the cold, but this is still awesome! A backyard barbecue in the middle of winter!"

"Well," James said from his position on the porch, where he sat with Anne, with Amers, Kim, Ron and Icky clustered at various distances around the grill, "That's one of the first things that Drew got done after the Lowardian invasion. Originally designed it for cold weather greenhouses and quickly erected emergency cooling centers, but he and the company he worked with quickly recognized the market for setups like ours."

"Many people have these?" Kgs asked as he stretched and leaned back to the HSCC.

"Well, in this neighborhood, the Stoppable, Rockwaller, Larsen, and Lopez families got one about the same time we did." Anne supplied helpfully, "And the city put one up over the main play area in Middleton Park…"

"Time to flip the burgers, Mr. Dr. P.!" Ron interrupted as he lifted the cover to the Possible's backyard grill.

"James," Anne said as her husband took up his position at the grill as Ron placed five thick, boneless, lean sirloin steaks that were on the preparation on the grill next to two others that were cooking already. James went to work, making the first flip of the the nine thick, juicy looking hamburgers, and fifteen potatoes in the process of baking, "Why are there _six_ extra helpings? I thought we only had Pojko, Fuzen and Neo to worry about?"

"Neo, Fu and Mr. Pojko are picking up Bonnie from Denver International," Kim supplied with a confused frown, "Although not Junior for some reason, and AbsentiaLuci from the Fannies Committee headquarters downtown."

"Why are they picking her up from there?" James asked absently, flipping the burgers as Ron checked on the steaks.

"Because she's from our world, and that's where the personnel sized dimensional shifter and relocater is." Kit supplied from his position next to one of the Holo Stages, a seemingly innocent smile on his face.

"Now, now," Anne scolded mildly, a loving gaze settling on her husband, "He's distracted by the grill, he'd have trouble remembering to use the restroom, let alone a discussion on quantum mechanics from last night."

"Went before I started, Dear." James said with a chuckle, winking at his wife, "And I remembered the discussion last night as soon as the words left my lips."

"How's the potatoes, Mr. Dr. P.?" Ron asked, being on the other side of the grill from the starchy, delicious looking tubers.

"Almost done, lunch in about fifteen minutes!" James called out, earning appreciative murmurs from everyone in about.

"Schweet! I've heard about you two's grill wizardry, but for obvious reasons, never had a chance to try it!" Wade called out from near Oster, waving the tablet computer in his hands, which he called the Wadecom, at them. The device, essentially an upsized Kimmunicator, offered more features than Kim's mission device, as well as far more processing power.

"I'm happy you came over yourself, Wade!" Kim chirped happily from the porch, before dropping her tone into one of slight admonishment, "It's something you should do more often…"

"I know, Kim, but until I perfected the Wadecom, I wanted to be closer to my terminals in case something came up." He patted the thin, elegant looking device fondly, "This allows me to monitor and communicate with my terminals in real time, so I don't have to be as paranoid about being away."

"Well, bud," Kgs nodded from his position at the HSCC's control board, "It's awesome to have ya here."

"Yeah!" Jim Possible crowed.

"Maybe you can help us…" Tim continued for his twin.

"…Work out some air/fuel issues on the new rocket engines…" Jim picked up again.

"…That we're putting in Kim's Sloth!" Tim finished.

"If we can get this stuff working!" the voice of Oster echoed out from the HSCC, in which he was entombed up to his mid torso. The device had been set up in its entirety, the thin, flexible hologram emitter grid stretching out twenty feet to each side and back from the HSCC's audio-visual processor hub.

"Yeah, love to, if we can get these working. So," Wade said in a drawn out manner, looking over some of the modified blueprints he and Oster had made to the Holo Stage Central Controller and the two dozen slave units, "We'll still have to broadcast?"

"Yes," Oster complained from within the HSCC, his cursing almost inaudible as the speakers mounted to the unit squealed with feedback, "Turn the gain down!"

"Got it," Kgs mumbled as he twisted a knob on the complex looking control system, quickly lessening the sound bouncing back from the rear of the Possible's house. The relative silence drew a sigh of relief from the five people sitting near him helping with the Holo Stages and the HSCC, as well as the six spectators sitting on the Possible's rear porch, "Don't forget the language, dude, two ten year olds and a thirteen year old present. And _there_ we go, got the master gains set to about zero point two dB, so we should at least get _some_ sound for testing…"

"Thank you!" Oster called out, the lower two thirds twitching almost as a dog shaking itself dry would, "As I was saying, we'll have to rebroadcast, but the remote stages will record full audio and holographic information and relay it back here, in real time. From here we'll be able to record and broadcast lifelike images over standard broadcast equipme-…"

Anything else he was about to say was cut off as a loud crackle of static electricity discharged. That was immediately followed by what sounded suspiciously like two sets of knuckles striking the aluminum superstructure of the HSCC. And directly afterwards, Kgs' warning about language was thrown right out the widow as a sustained, vicious stream of curses emanated from the bowels of the device. In all honesty, it sounded less like Oster, and more like a sailor that had been crawling bars for literally days had suddenly teleported into the device.

"Osterman!" Anne, Kit, Amers and, surprisingly, the Tweebs called out sharply, though the Tweebs were giggling at some of the more colorful phrases Oster used. Amazingly, this stopped the stream of curses from the device, even as he was pulled out by the legs, with Amers on one side and Kit on the other.

"I know we went to high school…" Jim said with a giggle, despite the glare the two received from Kim and Anne.

"…But we're still not supposed to listen to those kinds of words!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Dr. P., ladies, Tweebs…" Oster, whose short hair was standing out from his scalp from the shock he'd received, had the decency to look contrite. That was a minor miracle, considering his hands were still in spasm from the shock he'd taken. "I think I almost dislocated each of my thumbs, though."

"I'll get the ice packs!" James, who was fighting laughter of his own along with almost everyone else, walked into the house quicker than the situation or proper decorum might indicate.

"James Timothy Possible," Anne called out in indignation, "This is _not_ a laughing matter!"

"It could be worse, Anne," Kgs said with a chuckle, "It could've been _me_ under there."

"Let's not get into a bigger you-know-what argument, here!" Kit called out firmly, his face set.

"No worries, babe, no worries…" Kgs relented, powering down the device. "Let's take a break, and get some food and liquid in us, 'kay? I know I could use a steak, a baked potato, and a rum 'n' Coke, and I'm sure we'll be able to track down that glitch afterwards…"

"I think…" Jim started, a Cheshire Cat like grin on his face.

"That Oster found part of it!" Tim finished, ignoring the glare that Oster gave them. The older techie then sighed and shook his head, poking the twins in the gut to a bark of laughter from each of them before walking towards the rear deck of the Possible home.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Jim said softly as the older man walked away, holding his hand up in a high-five gesture.

"Hoosha!" Tim agreed, slapping his brother with a high-five, and earning a laugh from everyone else, even Oster.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"So who are we getting?" Bonnie asked as she glanced at Neo from the back seat of Kgs' Ford Explorer.

"AbsentiaLuci," Neo supplied, "Or Al, or Lis, either one works."

"Oh, okay," Bonnie said in understanding, "The French-American that wrote the futuristic stuff with Lovecraft demons in it, right?"

"I believe so, but I'm not sure about what she wrote." Poj said in a not completely sure tone, "But she is French-American from what Kit, Neo, Amers, Icarus and Kgs said."

"Yup, she is." Neo said encouragingly, "She wanted to be here quite a bit. She really liked 'Neb."

"I think we all did, anyone that knew him at any rate." Bonnie admitted, a soft smile on her face, "He was so nice, and he handled our fictional selves great as well."

"And is that her?" Fuzen asked with an expression somewhere between uncertain and pleased.

"Yes, it is!" Neo chirped happily as Poj pulled into MaceCo's headquarters parking lot. When he stopped, Neo hopped out and called out to the petite, attractive blonde who was dressed stylishly enough to draw the eye, yet warmly enough not to have her teeth set to chattering as yet. "Hi, Al!"

"Hallo, Neo," Al grunted as Neo gave her a good squeeze, before jumping in the back seat with Bonnie and Fuzen, "Poj, Fu, Bonnie. Where is zee event?" Fu looked about to giggle at her accent, which was noticeable, but not too terribly strong. The near glare that Al leveled at the young girl, however, stifled the giggle in place.

"It's being held at the Possible house for this year." Poj answered as he backed up and pulled towards the exit.

"Yeah, until they finish the Fannies Convention Center, anyway!" Fu continued for him, her bubbly attitude making even Bonnie grin happily despite her jet lag.

"When will zat be done?" the blonde queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometime later this month or early next month," Neo replied, "Kit and Kgs are hoping within two weeks, but they're not pushing too hard."

"And zo it won't be held zere zis year. I bet Kgs is probably worried zat zey'll screw it all up if pushed?" Al prodded, earning a nod from Neo and Poj, and rolled eyes from Bonnie and Fuzen.

"Middleton contractors are good, why would he worry about that?" Bonnie scoffed, her face screwed up in confusion.

"Because," Al countered, "Aparently, where 'e lives in Wyoming, most of zee conztruction companies zere canno' get sings done in a timely manner."

"Well," Poj said as he turned the SUV towards the sub-division in which the Possibles resided, "We're just about there. Any stops on the way for anyone?"

"Um, maybe the Mav so I can get a pop?" Bonnie asked, "Just at the end of this street here, left hand side."

"The Possible's have a barbeque going," Poj said helpfully, "James and Ron are cooking, and there should be soda for us when we get there, but we can stop if you want."

"Oh, I'll wait then." Bonnie said with an indulgent smile, "I've had a chance to taste Ron's cooking, and I've heard stories about Mr. Possible's grilling. We should be in for a treat!"

"So long as my steak iz rare, I'll be 'appy" Al said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, don't worry," Fuzen said with a laugh, "Kgs was adamant about who needed rare steaks." Al seemed pleased with this and sat back, relaxing into the surprisingly comfortable rear seat.

"Oh, don't pull down Everson Street!" Bonnie said with a scowl, as they approached said street, "Go down to Patterson, then get to Long…"

"Why not?" Poj asked as he kept going past Everson street.

"Because I want to avoid my mom and dad's place for as long as I can." Bonnie grumped, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"If your family life was half as bad as it was in the series," Fu said understandingly, "I can understand why…"

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"That," Kgs beamed at the HSCC as the tracking unit of the last Holo Stage blinked green, "Is a beautiful sight to behold!"

"Last one's set up and ready to go?" Oster queried as he leaned over Kgs' shoulder as the older man adjusted a few touch sensitive controls.

"Yup, we're ready to get this going!" Kit muttered in relief as Kgs held his right hand up, balled into a fist, for a tap to the two of them.

"Awesome!" Oster said with a smile. He, Kit and Kgs all shared taps, before Kit walked up to a separate Holo Stage, the HSCC projecting his image for a final series of broadcast tests.

"Ok, are you guys receiving?" Kit said after a few moments.

"Yes, we are!" the director for the broadcast of the Fannies said with a smile, "Mr. Smarty and Mr. Senor will be quite pleased, I think!"

"So what, exactly, do they have to do with this all?" Kim asked, the particulars having never been fully explained to her.

"Well," Kgs drew out in a distracted manner as he made some minute adjustments to the HSCC control panel, "Mr. Smarty owns interest in two satellite providers, and owns Smart Vision Cable fully, while Senor owns the third Satellite provider, and owns another cable provider. Those two got agreements with the other two satellite providers, as well as two other cable providers, to offer broadcast time for the Fannies for those that would normally attend from your world."

"But it's going to be on pay-per-view channels?" Kim asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, but for free." Kgs smiled, "If someone wants to offer a donation, they can buy the PPV, but they don't _have_ to!"

"That's pretty awesome!" Ron said as he took his seat next to Icky, who sat in one of the surprisingly comfortable seats before the HSCC.

"You sure you want to sit in one of zose?" Al asked from her seated position on the Possible's rear porch. She was giving the chair Ron sat in a dirty look, as if expecting it to snap in two and trap the teen in a death grip.

"They're comfy, though, so why wouldn't we?" Icky asked with a suddenly worried expression.

"Because zey're MaceCo portable, powered beach chairs?" Al said with a cherubic, yet evil grin on her face.

"Hey, now!" Kit yelled from his position on the Holo Stage, "I own the company now and I made sure the bugs were fixed!"

"Sure, sure," Al said with that same grin, "And 'ow do you know zey work?"

"'Cause I'm the poor ba-…" Kgs looked around, almost blushing as he caught himself, "_Shmuck_ that got to test it. 'Sides, Wade found the problem was in the control software and fixed it. They work fine."

"See!" Icky gloated at Al, who arched an elegant eyebrow questioningly at him. He gulped, but held his ground against the implied threat, sticking his tongue out at her and blowing a raspberry.

"I sink I have to commit zome violence," Al said quietly to Kgs as she stood, stretching in a catlike manner. She walked down behind Ron and Icky, glancing back and forth between them. "I sink hyu," She said softly as she placed a hand on Ron's head, "Are Ron and hyu," she said placing a hand on Icky's head, "Are Icky, non?"

"Um, yeah?" Icky and Ron both said nervously.

Al smiled evilly and grabbed Icky's shoulder, holding him in place as she toed the control on Icky's chair, starting it folding in on itself. "Lis, be nice to my buddeh!" Kit called out, his face screwed up in mock outrage.

"But 'e's my chewtoy!" Al protested with a pout, nonetheless stopping the closure of the chair.

"I'msorryma'amI'llbegood!" Icky cried, still held in place by Al's surprisingly strong hands. He looked about in a panic as Al crowed happily and sat down in Icky's lap, toeing the chair back to its original position.

"Quit teasing the poor boy, Lis, or you'll make someone jealous." Kgs snickered as he shook his head.

"Oh, okay." Al pouted, running a finger along Icky's jaw, causing the stricken teen to cast pleading eyes flitting between Ron and Kgs

"Don't look at me, bud…" Kgs smirked, sitting back and sipping at the drink in his hand.

"Me either!" Ron agreed, just succeeding at not looking at the firm derrière that Al not quite accidentally shoved towards him, "Kim would probably tell Al to do the same to me so I didn't cause any trouble!"

"Oh?" Al said in a drawn out fashion, tilting her head at the now platinum blond boy, a truly evil glint in her eyes.

"About the chair! The chair!" Ron screeched, backing up from Al as much as his chair would allow as the older woman leaned ever so slightly towards him.

"What was that, Ronnie?" Kim called out as she emerged from the Possible's kitchen, a soda in each hand for herself and her boyfriend, "And he's not up for grabs, Ms. He's-Surprisingly-Cute-In-Real-Life!" she glared at Al, who stood up and looked the model of innocence, if you ignored the glint still in her eyes. She relented on poor Ron and Icky, by sitting down in the chair behind Icky and relaxing back into it, sipping at her drink.

"He was just saying you have the control in the relationship, Princess. And he does look kinda like Icky, if a bit manlier…" Shego snickered at Icky's protest, carefully setting down what looked like orange juice in one hand, and cola in the other in the cup holders attached to the portable love seat she was planning on sharing with Drew. She took a seat after smoothing out her stylish green accented light charcoal grey dress underneath her backside, "Who mixed these, anyway? They're awesome!"

"Lis mixed the screwdrivers, I mixed the Cap'n 'n' Cokes." Kgs said, glancing at the gorgeous thief, "The Jack 'n' Cokes're James' doin', and," Kgs held up a light purple colored drink that looked much like grape soda, "The Purple Crush is Anne's."

"Ooo, with Chambord?" Shego queried with great intrigue, to which Kgs nodded enthusiastically. "I think I'll have one of those next!" . The former thief added, looking ready to drool. She gave a smirk to Drew as he walked out from the house, a small plate of lemon squares and a cup of cocoa-moo in his hands.

"Are those…" Neo said as she sniffed at the plate, then blushed as she looked up saw who held the plate.

"Yes," Drew said, completely missing the excited almost twitch from Neo and the jealous scowl from both Shego and Kit, "There's more in the kitchen next to the coco-moo I made."

Neo, realizing she was about to squeal like a fangirl, visibly reined in her enthusiasm and darted for the kitchen, a happy giggle emanating from her despite her control.

"Silly girl…" Kgs and Amers said together, although Amers ended up pouting as he slipped his drink away from her, chiding, "Nuh, uh, not 'til after the ceremonies."

"Hey, now," Bonnie stepped in, a frown on her face at Kgs' apparent mean spiritedness, "She's an adult!"

"Yeah!" Amers pouted, her face falling into a good proximity to the Puppy Dog Pout.

"And no chocolate 'til later either!" he added as a seeming non-sequitur, "We don't need her giggling at the slightest thing anyone says."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie and Kim asked, earning a groaning laugh from Kit and Fuzen.

"She gets very…" Kgs paused and looked up with his head tilted slightly, before looking back at Bonnie, "Excitable… When she's tipsy or has chocolate in her system."

"Excitable?" Kim asked, earning a look from several of those surrounding her that screamed 'You're kidding!' After a moment of thought, Kim blushed brightly to below her neckline, her eyes flying wide, "You mean she gets-…"

"Very!" Kit interrupted, "And can we please try and keep the pre-Fannie conversations PG so we don't end up turning into perverts on stage?"

"So I can't ask Ron if he's really hu-…" Icky began, a devilish smile on his face.

"No!" Kgs, Pojko, Fu, Kit, Anne, James, and Amers all called out at once.

"Well, Ron is Jewish, right?" Neo pondered as she walked out of the kitchen, a tall glass of cocoa-moo in one hand, a small plate of lemon squares in another, "Does that mean I can't ask if he's been ci-… _Ouch_!"

Kit stood behind Neo, the palm of her hand red where he'd just swatted his girlfriend firmly on the rear end. "No, not now, and I don't think later, either!"

Neo pouted, her lower lip jutting out slightly and her eyes going wide and watery as she stared at Kit, "Pweeze?" she whined pitifully.

"No." Kit affirmed, non-plused.

"Wipe that off your face, babe," Kgs smirked, "It won't work on her."

"Could I ask you to ask him for me, Kgs?" Neo pleaded, turning up the intensity of her pout.

"You can do that 'til your face is permanently that way, Neo, won't work." Kgs murmured confidently, "I'm immune, it's a family trait."

"Oh, really?" Kim said, suddenly curious and willing to make the sacrifice to answer Neo's apparently fangirlish question to prove Kgs wrong about his immunity to the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Care to bet on that?" Shego added, smirking evilly, eager to join in.

"That's three, I'll make it four!" Fuzen called out, jumping up and down in place while holding her hand up.

"Try me," Kgs sat back, a borderline cocky grin on his face, "I won't bend."

Suddenly, Wade, Osterman, Ron and Drew dove for cover, covering their faces with their hands, or otherwise trying to avoid the inevitable. Neo's Puppy Dog Pout wasn't as effective as Kim's or Shego's, but it had gotten much better over her year dating Kit. Then Kit, Bonnie and even Icky and Al added their own versions of the PDP into the mix, because they wanted to see if Kgs could, indeed, stand up to the personification of pathetically cute.

"Really, guys," Kgs said as Amers stared on in a nearly drooling state of being, "Try harder." Even Osterman and Wade, both of whom had a nerd's natural resistance to things like the PDP were forced to look away, for fear of what they'd do if affected.

"Why's everyone so qui-…" James began, before turning away with an almost vampire like hiss, "Anne, crazy man on our rear deck!"

Anne Possible walked out, her face confused for a moment as she took in the sight of two teenage girls, two teenage boys, and three twenty-something women giving Kgs the PDP. And the man was just sitting there as if nothing was wrong. "Kgs?" Anne asked, waiting until he turned towards her, before adding her PDP to the mix, her tone dropping into a cutesy, pleading tone that had managed, once upon a time, to break through even James' lack of experience with women, "You really, really think you can remain immune? Hmmm?"

Kgs's lips twitched as Anne's plea finally drew a half chuckle from him, "Honestly, Anne, I'm quite well versed in avoiding the effects of the PDP. Two younger nieces that were disturbingly cute, and dozens of female friends that were devistating with PDPs..." He paused consideringly as Anne poured on a little bit more of her PDP, inclining his head slightly towards the older woman, "Though yours is quite good, if not one of the best! I haven't twitched an eye at one for literally over a decade and a half."

The girls and Icky stopped, and almost everyone was staring at the man in abject shock. "Wow," Shego finally murmured, blinking a couple times, "Oh, no, are you okay, Drew?" she called out in concern.

"No more…" the blue tinted man was sitting down on the porch steps, a dumbfounded look upon his face despite having dove for cover.

"Stop, please…" they all turned to see Ron, despite having covered his face, staring off into space, drooling a little as he muttered quietly to himself.

"I think we broke 'em…" Kgs muttered, intentionally deepening his voice and putting a distinct grating into the tone.

"No 'Crow' references during a KP event!" Osterman, who took a seat next to Kgs, laughed, earning a chuckle from a few of the people around them.

"Hey, 'The Crow ' was good!" Amers said, bapping Kgs on the back of his head.

"Yeah," Shego, who had moved to help a still dazed Drew to their seat, "And Brandon Lee was hot."

"Oh, yeah!" Amers enthused, making a double downward 'Yes!' motion with her fists, "Drool!"

"Hey there, everybody!" a new voice called out from the back door of the Possible's home. Everyone glanced back to see Monique McCoy and Tara Larsen standing there, wearing a matched cut set of blue jeans and blouses, red and purple for Monique, turquoise and a pale yellow for Tara.

"Sorry we're late!" the blonde added, a huge smile on her face as she saw Bonnie sitting near the back of the audience area, "Brick's Expedition got a flat tire and we had to change it before he drove down to Colorado Springs for a family reunion!"

"He's still got that old Ford?" Bonnie asked in a mock disgusted tone. The brunette gave Monique a wink when the black woman huffed in feigned annoyance at Bonnie's taunt. "How's your fiancée doing, M?"

""He's DG-… Er, doing great, how's the hubby?" Monique asked, a touch worried at the, in her opinion, gorgeous Spanish husband of Bonnie's.

"He's doin' good, practicing for the Fa-…" Anything else Bonnie had been about to say was stifled as Tara threw her arms around her best friend to give her a huge hug.

"It'ssogoodtoseeyouomgomgOMG!" Tara squealed, even as Bonnie started turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Let her breathe, T!" Kim cried out in concern, to which Tara blushed and released her best friend and stood back. Kim laughed as Bonnie took a few deep breaths, giggling instead of exhaling, "And I think you've been around Mo too much, you're using text contractions!"

"Hey!" Monique called out in an ironic tone, "I'm doing better, GF!" She turned to Amers, who was leaning against Kgs while looking lovingly up at him, "And no offense, I'm kinda surprised you're not jealous with your GF acting like that over a hunk from the past, Mr… Kgs, right?"

"Kgs, no mister needed," he smirked, sharing the same look Amers was giving him.

"Besides," Amers sighed, "Except when we both like the girl we're looking at, look but don't touch is our relationship thing. And we've been together for over seventeen years, so…"

"Specifically, since September 21st, 1993 at 3:45 and forty five seconds, PM." Kgs chuckled, kissing Amers knuckles gently.

The two new arrivals had a far away, almost dreamy look in their eyes as the older man pronounced the exact time he started dating his fiancée, and then were even more shocked when Ron chimed in, "May 10th of our Junior year, 8:23 PM and twenty five seconds for KP and me!"

"That's why you looked at the Kimmunicator!" Kim cried, giving her BFBF a playful shove.

"Awww!" Monique and Tara both cried, Monique continuing, "That's so romantic! No wonder you kept ahold of Ron! And no wonder you two're still together!"

"Hey!" Kit called firmly, "Five minutes, guys! And we almost missed it 'cause that PDP staredown on Kgs almost put the broadcast production crew out of commission, both here and in the central broadcast station!"

"Whoops!" Kgs cringed, taking the responsibility and nodding apologetically to Kit, "Shall we, then?"

"Yeah!" Rufus cheered from the arm between Kim and Ron's chairs, holding a fist up in the air.

"Okay, everyone that wants to sit in the audience chairs get your butts in gear!" Anne called out from the deck, leaning against her husband on the comfy wicker love seat set up near the grill to view the proceedings.

Five minutes later, everyone was in place, all of the remote Holo Stages were powered up, and Kit stepped up in front of the HSCC's base unit. He was resplendent in 'steampunk' style formal wear, similar to what he'd worn for the signing over of MaceCo to his name. He had the addition of a set of silver, quite masculine hair ties holding his mid length, curly hair back and a red velvet handkerchief in his vest pocket. The director started his countdown, finally pointing at the petite brunette and giving him a thumbs up.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" he intoned seriously, "Welcome to the much delayed, but finally back, Fifth Annual Fannies Awards Ceremony!"

About him, thanks to the HSCC's optical and special effects projectors, the Fannies logo and a brief introduction animation showing various past winners flashed about, finally settling on 'Proudly brought to you by the Kimmunity and MaceCo!' "As you can see, MaceCo is a co-sponsor this year. And before any of you panic, I'm the new owner, president and CEO."

A chuckle rippled through the real audience, as well as the remote Holo Stage nominees, their laughter and a small graphic of them at their various locations flashing next to Kit. "In other words, no worries about everything blowing up in our faces! Although none of his inventions were really dangerous, many of his subcontractors left a lot to be desired!" More laughter, and then Kit sobered slightly as more graphics flitted by his head, two names slowly solidifying over each of his shoulders.

"This year's Fannies are also held in respectful, fond memory of two of our own: Commander Argus, and CPNeb. They both brought so much enjoyment to us all, it's the least we can do for them and the memories that remain with us…"

Silence followed for a moment, before Kit took a deep breath and pushed on. "And on a final note, this year, due to our time constraints, we've had to make a few changes. First off, we won't be performing a reading of final nominees nor will we show brief excerpts from their fics. We do, after all, have to start on the Sixth Annual Fannies as soon as we're done here!"

A ripple of understanding and a few chuckles answered him, and he continued, "After the first announcement, which is after this announcement, we will also be announcing two and sometimes three winners per segment. We hope that you all understand that this is in the interests of brevity, and not due to the Fannies authors inherent laziness or lack of imagination, although it might have a little bit to do with the Christmas holiday overtaking the writers!"

More laughter and a smatterin of applause answered, and Kit brought a Nintendo DSi out and held down at his side. "Our first award is Best Original Character Name…" Kit brought up his DSi and glanced at the results, a smile on his face as he continued, "The winner is: MrDrP and his character, Lyle Lott!"

A brief pause, and with a gesture from Kit, MrDrP appeared next to him in holographic splendor, seeming to actually be there. He smiled to Kit, who stepped aside and gestured to him to start when he was ready.

MrDrP looked out at the cameras and the small audience gathered in the Possible's back yard and smiled thankfully at them. "Thanks to everyone for voting Lyle Lott 'Best Original Character Name.'" He paused to let a smattering of applause pass before continuing, "I'm sure that this name resonated with people because of the alliteration, and not because readers felt that politicians of all stripes are being economical with the truth on an all to regular basis!"

A brief flow of laughter from the audience, and via audio from the remote Holo Stages flowed over him, and he let an ironic smile cross his features, "Okay, I'm not buying that either!"

More laughter followed, and some applause, holding the Golden Rufus up in victory, "Thanks for the award!"

The applause that followed sounded almost like a real, live audience was there, and he bowed, before fading out in a flash of light and a whooshing sound thanks to the HSCC's built in special effects. Kit stepped back up and cleared his throat, "Ok, we'll take a brief break for station ID, and we'll be right back with Kgs presenting the Fannie Awards for Best Original Character and Best Minor Character!"


	4. Best Original Char & Best Minor Char

"And welcome back, folks!" Kgs called out cheerily from his position in the center of the HSCC stage, "Next up today, we have 'Best Original Character' and 'Best Minor Character'!" As he made the comment, several holographic images sprung to life about him, showing dozens of fanfiction specific original characters, taking on various poses, scenes of action, and soliloquy.

"And this year is…" He paused a brief moment, before looking back up into the cameras, "'Scuse me a moment, folks," he said smoothly, before switching the channel on his microphone to ask a quick question. After a moment, he spoke again, nodding to the stage crew, before continuing with a wan smile, "Well, it seems that we have a tie. And due to the limitations placed upon the Fannies Committee for the Fifth Annual Fannies, we're going to have to roll with it…"

Some groans mingled in with the laughter, and he shook his head with a chuckle of his own. "So, the two winners appear to be the character Pete Peterson from Waveform's 'Team Possible in the 8th Dimension', and The Mystical Monkey from Slyrr's 'A Friend in Darkness'!"

Cheers and applause rose up from the gathered audience and via the remote Holo Stages, and one image and a physical presence appeared next to Kgs, both surprised to be on the stage together.

The first was the holographic image of Waveform, wearing a comfortable pair of slacks and a white t-shirt, imprinted with a stylized radio tower, the tip surrounded with stylized lightening bolts. He smiled at the audience and the camera, and drew a breath to speak, "Creating original characters is a fun exercise, and a way of injecting the audience into the story."

He drew another deep breath and continued with a wider smile, "In Pete's case, I took a name that was casually mentioned at the end of 'Graduation' and gave him a personality. I am very glad he was so well received, and grateful to the readers for giving me this honor."

He glanced at the award in his hands and then back out into the small crowd gathered in the Possible's back yard, concluding with a simple, "Thank you all!" After a brief pause, his form dissolved into bubbles and fading streams of light.

The Mystical Monkey, knowing it was now his turn to speak, hopped up and down while grasping onto his staff in one hand, and the award in his other. His staff tapped and clunked at each excited little hop until he was finally calm enough to speak.

"Ooo hoo!" he squeaked as he held the statuette aloft and hobbled to the center of the HSCC. He was still so short that the camera crew had to lower the camera down to get a good view of the ancient monkey.

"I gotta say - this is cool!" he crowed in his high pitched voice, "When you spend most of your time as a non-corporeal entity, you kinda forget how fun it is to dress up, win awards and eat those little breaded sausages!" He slipped a pair of cocktail weenies that he had somehow gotten from the tray Ron and Anne had whipped up after lunch and popped them into his mouth before going on, his voice now slightly muffled.

"I was given chance in 'Friend in Darkness' to help out Kim Possible and become part of really cool universe of characters that include a blue guy, a guy with a metal foot, a guy with a black helmet, and a green girl." He shrugged, pausing for a moment as a few of those in attendance chuckled in response.

He swallowed before continuing, his voice much clearer, "So I guess it not a surprise that fans of Kim Possible have no trouble accepting a walking, talking monkey. In story, it shown that I the source of Mystical Monkey Power, so it like I been part of the Kim Possible universe the whole time - because I was!"

"It also cool that I got this award, proving that I cooler than the Great Bear Spirit, who the mystical entity for Team Probable..."

From just outside of the left side of the HSCC's 'holo stage boundary, the twenty by twenty foot area in which holographic images could be captured and displayed by the HSCC, there was a sudden rising of blue light. The light rose in intensity for a moment before settling into a soft glow, and a gigantic, ghostly blue bear appeared.

All the other lights seemed to dim, making the glow around the giant bear seem even more otherworldly. The Great Bear Spirit nodded his head in a bow to the Mystical Monkey, who was looking irritated as the attention of the audience shifted away from him to the Great Bear.

"Your award is well-earned." said the Great Bear, bowing still lower, "Your wisdom and power have truly made you the Best Original Character..."

And the Great Bear faded away out of sight, a chorus of ohs and ahs coming from the collected audience, and from the audio relayed by the remote Holo Stages. The Mystical Monkey glared at this, an indignant scowl coming over his face.

"Oh, you think he cool?" he said, "Great Bear not cool as me!" He set down the statuette and quickly started doing the old 'thumb cut in half' trick, bending both his thumbs and laying them end to end in an interlocked pattern while one finger curled over the thumb joints. He moved his thumbs back and forth, making it appear as if it were one thumb that was coming apart and joining back together.

"See?" he said, staring at the audience as if he had just won a debate. "Can Great Bear do this? Can he? No! He not even have thumbs! I win!" and he hopped up and down in a huff, picking up the Golden Fannie and clattering his way back towards the audience, before a bluish glow of his own surrounded him, and he faded into nothingness.

"Well, that was… Mystical." Kgs chuckled as he stepped back to the center of the HSCC stage area. He smiled politely at the groan that emanated from the present and remote audience, continuing as if no one had uttered a sound, "Anyway, to move on, for 'Best Minor Character'," he paused as he opened the envelope, then winced slightly before letting out a loud bark of laughter as he stared at the note in his hand.

"What is it, now, Kgs?" Kit asked with mingled amusement and apprehension from off camera, earning laughter from the audience and a somewhat contrite smile from Kgs. The older man shook his head, deciding to continue in an amused tone despite his obvious brief befuddlement, "Another tie! First up is Mim Possible, from Ja of JAKT's '1939' and Yori from Darev's 'Kunoichi'!" More polite applause came from the audience as two figures appeared in front of Kgs as he stepped back politely.

The first was a younger man in his mid-twenties, staring out towards the audience and cameras as if a deer in a semi truck's headlights. His nicely tailored navy blue two piece with a startlingly white undershirt looked quite apropos for a man receiving an award, although his stiff legged stance made it appear as if he were about to fall over. Fortunately for him, a thin set of arms wrapped around his shoulders in a congratulatory hug.

The arms belonged to an elegantly dressed woman by the name of Hoshi Mifune. The congratulatory smile on her face as she grasped one of Darev's hands helped calm the poor young man down enough to breathe. A few whispered, encouraging words calmed the young man even more, and he finally sighed, despite his obvious shock at being on stage with another fan favorite author in the Kimmunity.

The other was a well dressed man who seemed to be distracted by something off stage. After a moment, he smiled, and another figure appeared a moment later beside him. She looked for all the world to be an older Kim Possible dressed as a feminine replica of Indiana Jones. Both beamed out at audience after everything was settled, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank you for this award but it really all goes to Mim Possible." JA of JAKT murmured, gesturing graciously at the holographic woman next to him, "After watching 'Rewriting History' for the umpteenth thousandth time, I just felt that she needed an advocate to tell her side of the story."

"In many ways I've endowed the muckraker with the abilities of South Dakota Smith (aka: Indiana Jones)," he paused to let a wash of laughter wash over them, before continuing with a smirk that would do Shego proud, "The determination of Kim Possible and the personality… Well she has her own personality as perceived by me!" More laughter, and a couple whistles from the backyard audience.

"Thank you!" Mim gave a brief, gracious bow, before waving at Ja to continue.

"As you can see, she usually dresses like Indiana Jones including the fedora, less the bullwhip of course, which Jonathan Stoppable is surely grateful for…"

"Oh, I'm sure he is!" Mim chirped, earning more chuckles from the audience as well as Ja.

"Indeed! As well as those qualities, she owns, and is an accurate shot with, twin .45's, one black, the other white handled. However, she can also dress to the nines and is one elegant, refined, graceful lady."

"Well, what lady doesn't like to dress up?" she asked with seeming innocence, smiling devilishly, "Especially when I'm with the one I love?"

"And, of course, the only man in her life is Jonathan Stoppable. So I wouldn't be getting any ideas unless you wanted him to go full 'Monkey' on you." A couple gulps in the remote audience could be heard while others laughed nervously at the implied threat. "Yes, that's Mim. She's all woman and someone you never want to underestimate."

"Thank you, everyone!" Mim said exuberantly as she faded with a burst of what appeared to be starlight.

"Again, thank you for the award." Ja said with a huge smile, even as he faded out with a soft glow.

With Hoshi's hand in his, Darev looked about at the backyard audience again as he realized they and the audience behind the cameras were waiting for him. He seemed calmer, albeit still a bit rigid with so many eyes following his every move. And he was certain the thoughts going through his head were easily visible, despite the assurances by Hoshi that he looked fine. Nonetheless, he pleaded into the ether, _Please don't fall. Please don't fall. _Please_ don't _fall_!_ He paused in his thought as the realization finally struck home, _Oh, _Gods_ I actually _won_!_

In contrast, Hoshi's confident, relaxed demeanor and confident strides pulled Darev to the 'center' of the HSCC's stage area, her trademark ponytail wagging behind her. Now that she was more visible, the stunning blue gown came into view, its single shoulder strap perfectly accentuating her trim, athletic body. She had hoped to see a certain someone there, but she nonetheless smileed, happy to help the young man next to her.

After brushing a lock of his dark-brown hair away from his sweaty brow, Darev took a deep breath as the brief applause died down. The poor young man seemed befuddled, looking as if he'd left his voice box in the other room; a gentle nudge from Hoshi, however, forced him to sputter a word that was indecipherable to human ears. "Talk," she muttered, barely hiding a frustrated giggle from the young man.

Ears burning from a brief flush, and rubbing the sore spot on his side, Darev took yet another deep breath and managed to address the crowd without stuttering, "Thank you." He looked at the award, then back at Hoshi, a wondering look in his eyes, "Wow. Who knew?"

The young woman shrugged, and Darev smiled nervously, before turning back to the audience. "Well then, what is there to say? I know this sounds clichéd, but I never expected to win. The Kimmunity is home to some of the finest fanfic writers, and writers in general, I have ever seen. To be recognized by those I've admired, whose stories have entertained me and made me consider the KPverse in ways I never thought possible, it's only the humblest experience of my adult life."

He paused, a soft, reminiscent smile on his face. "I remember when I first watched Kim Possible. It was during a summer between college semesters in 2005. I was working out in my room back when Disney Channel still aired KP marathons. I can't remember which episode I saw first or which one got me hooked, but one of my favorites and remains to this day is 'Exchange'…"

A few groans erupt from the audience, both there and remote, and he shifts nervously, before continuing with a nervous chuckle. "It was then I was introduced to a special young woman named Yori. Not only did she represent many of the things I admired about Japan and Japanese culture, but she also managed to stand out on her own despite sharing the screen with the Ronman. From then on, I couldn't stop thinking about whom she was and how she became a ninja.

"On a sweltering June day in 2008, I decided to try my hand at KP fiction. It was only supposed to be a oneshot detailing the events surrounding Yori's origins. That oneshot turned into a short story which then became my longest work to date." He drew a deep breath and sighed it out, wonderment on his face.

"At eighteen chapters and more than a hundred and sixty-thousand words, this was a story more than two years in the making. Taking on a life of its own, my imagination reintroduced me to characters I thought I already knew such as Master Sensei," Darev pauses as if looking for someone, then continued blushingly, "Yori… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," he paused to give a curt nod in their direction, "Rufus and Hirotaka. And so many others as well…"

"And introduced it me to completely new characters whom I will never forget." He gave a sidelong glance at Hoshi, "Hoshi Mifune. The Ishimura Brothers. Kimiko. Kenji, Yuriko, Saito-sama and his henchmen. These names and faces enriched the story in ways I never thought possible, because they in turn enriched me. Without them, 'Kunoichi' would have been more fan and less fiction, which encourages us to branch out and try new things. I didn't think it would be well-received at all. Guess it goes to show what I know about this community. Thank you all so much for this award. Save for the love of friends and family, there is no greater reward than receiving the recognition of one's peers."

Darev bowed again, as if a character in his own story. "Thank you." He and Hoshi shared a smile before a puff of holographic smoke surrounded them, leaving the stage clear except for Kgs afterwards.

"Well, folks, another two awards down, quite a few more to go!" He glances about for a moment, then nods as he makes eye contact with the person he was looking for. "Up next after our break, we have Kim Possible presenting the Fannie Awards for Best Villain and Best Songfic!"

"You said you wouldn't put my name in, Ron!" Kim grumbled nervously, earning a confused grunt and much negative gesticulation from the now platinum blond, and an evil, knowing snicker from Shego. Kim turned to glare at Shego, and with much laughter, she muttered quietly to the former thief, not realizing the stage microphones could hear her clearly, "I'll _get_ you for this, Shego!"


	5. Best Villain & Best SongFic

"This is so the drama…" Kim muttered, fussing with her makeup one last time. There was, after all, only a couple minutes left before the break was over, and Kim Possible was sitting nervously in her room, staring at her mirror as Monique and Tara helped her get ready.

While she had worn a pair of capri pants and a simple, Christmas themed sweater earlier, she had changed into a pair of comfortable slacks and a more stylish sweater Monique had picked out after diving into the red-head's closet. "This isn't too much, is it?" Kim asked

"Relax, Kim!" Tara, sitting slightly to Kim's left, enthused as she twisted a hair tie to finish the braid she had made out of Kim's hair, "You look fine!"

"I hope so…" Kim sighed in response, bringing the braid around to settle over her shoulder, "I mean, I'm not the best public speaker, and now I'm speaking in an event dedicated to someone that's passed on, and… And now I'm helping out with something that's dedicated to _two_ people that've pas-…"

"You'll do great…" Monique tisked from Kim's other side, laying a comforting hand on her BFGF's shoulder, "If you were so worried, why'd you volunteer in the first place?"

"I didn't!" Kim protested hotly, glaring at the third person in the room, who had the decency to look chagrined.

"Well, Princess," Shego prodded lightly, "You did say you wanted to be more involved..."

"'Cause I like the Fannies!" the red-head promptly answered, "And I really want them to continue…"

"So what's the problem?" Shego continued, smirking slightly, "Your speech and debate coach at the college says you've come along a lot..."

"Yeah, and besides, we _all_ wanted to help with the Fannies!" Tara crowed, before her face scrunched a bit in confusion, "I mean, I kinda had trouble believing all that multiverse stuff is _real_, but it's _so cool_!"

"This from the sci-fi buff…" Monique teased, earning a more relaxed laugh from Kim and a pout from Tara.

"Well, I wasn't into it before the first Fannies," she defended herself weakly, "But it was Mr. 'Neb and a couple others that explained it all to me!"

"Well, at least you had less trouble than I did accepting it at first." Kim replied softly, and was about to continue when a knock from the door grabbed their attention.

"One minute, girls! Is Kim ready?" Kit called through the door, his tone worried but not too pushy.

"Just getting ready to head down!" Kim called, standing and taking a deep breath, before walking purposefully towards the door, her earlier anxiety nearly forgotten.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA **

"Welcome back to the Fifth Annual Fannies Awards!" Kim enthused brightly from the center of the HSCC. "As Kgs said earlier, we're awarding the Best Villain and Songfics during this section of the Fannies." A whistle from Shego caused Kim to roll her eyes, but she snickered none the less as one of the cameras swiveled quickly to show an enthusiastic Shego leaning into a lightly blushing, but happy looking Drew Lipsky. "As you can see, at least some of our audience is quite happy with the former award, so let's get to it!"

Shego gave Kim a loud raspberry as the red-head walked to the side a distance as dark, drawing an eye roll from the younger woman even as ominous music began to play underneath her commentary, "Villains, of course, are very important to any stories. And this award is to the best presented villain in the Kim Possible fanfiction community, chosen from between original villains and villains presented in the original series…" The ironic lilt to her voice as she said that was palpable, and drew some laughter from the audience.

She pulled out the envelope containing the winners, glanced at it and chuckled a bit at some of the notes, "And this year, we have yet another tie! For best villain we have: Katerina Vozmozhniya, Kim's Russian cousin in MrDrP's 'Fly Me to the Moon', The Supreme Empress from Waveform's 'Reset', and finally Miss ANThropy from Noobfish's 'The Human Element Book II: Synthesis of a New Life'!"

The area of the Possible's back yard darkened as three dark cloaked shapes seemingly rose from the surface of the HSCC; two of the figures stood tall and proud, while the third seemed to be kneeling as if in meditation. The first stepped forward, the cloak surrounding him sloughing off in an almost uncomfortably organic fashion, to reveal the smiling visage of MrDrP.

He glanced around and took a breath, his voice carrying a note of satisfaction, "I'm delighted that Katerina Vozmozhniya has been honored with a share of the Best Villian award with two other such esteemed villainesses! As any author knows, creating a new bad guy - or in this case, gal - is lots of fun for the fan fiction writer. But it's also very challenging." A murmur of understanding rippled back from the remote Holo Stages, as well as a few present in the live audience, as other authors agreed with MrDrP's simple declaration.

"After all, we're working towards the standard set by Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and others." He glanced at the Fannie in his hands, and nodded in satisfaction, "This award suggests to me that I succeeded in coming up with somebody who is engaging and quirky and rings true to the series."

A light smattering of applause answered him, and he nodded to everyone, "With gratitude, I offer a hearty _spasiba_ to you, the readers!" The applause that followed was heartfelt, and a few gasps of approval rippled throughout the audience as the gentleman's holographic image disappeared in a puff of flame and smoke.

Next was Waveform, who made motions as if throwing off the holographic cloak, the HSCC making the action look quite convincing, and at Wade and Kgs's prompting, the cloak seemed to disappear in a puff of reddish smoke. He now wore a black t-shirt with stylized white graphics, opposite of his earlier t-shirt, and he put on his best evil smile as he began to speak. "What would Kim be like as a villain?" he asked, and there was an almost uncomfortable rustle from those present.

"Would she be over the top like Ron was as Zorpox," Ron was seen to wince, and Kim, despite the potentially serious topic, chuckled at his reaction, winking at him as he glanced up at her. "Or would her own drives take over and push her down that five-hundred miles of bad road? Those questions lodged themselves in the back of my brain after I saw Ron get a villainous makeover in 'Bad Boy'… It came to the forefront when I started plotting out 'Reset', and it went from there."

His smile became less evil, and more genuine as he continued, "The fact that there was a mystery behind who the Supreme Empress really was probably didn't hurt in earning this award, either!" His assertion was greeted with some chuckles and a smattering of applause.

"Again, I want to thank the readers for all their support, and for their support of the Supreme Empress!" he held the Fannie aloft as startlingly realistic flames rapidly licked up his holographic form, his voice floating back hauntingly, seemingly ghost like, "Thanks a lot, guys!"

Finally the third shadow stirred. It stood, still crouched slightly. Even crouched, the figured was as tall as Kim, and there were a few mutters from the Fannies Committee. The figure stretched slightly, it's obvious feminine shape becoming easily visible, drawing a chuckle from Kgs. "What?" Kit whispered from behind him.

"Poor Noob…" he said by way of answering, and the figure pulled at the cloak. The HSCC's special effects software, correctly interpreting the gesture, made the cloak rip as if made of paper, a sound like a sail splitting in a high wind echoing in the Possible's back yard atrium.

The cloak now gone, the dangerous yet alluring form of Miss ANThropy stood smiling dangerously out into the audience. Her cool blue eyes and platinum blonde hair set off against her deeply tanned skin as she turned the award over in her hands.

"I suppose I'll end up giving this to the workaholic that writes about myself and the lot of you…" she said as if discussing the weather, "But for the moment, he's a bit… Tied up…"

A groan was audible from Kit and Neo, Neo whispering quietly, "I hope this doesn't affect the rating…"

"Not like that, perv!" Miss ANThropy muttered darkly, "I had some… Issues with his characterization of me, so I'm… Discussing it with him…" She smiled in a manner that would have been sweet coming from another woman, but with her dangerously glinting eyes and powerfully muscled frame, it was chilling. "But over all, he came quite close to capturing me. So I'm quite happy he made me out to be evil enough to win an award!"

"Oh, boy…" Kgs muttered with a chuckle, "I think she'll kill him after Book III starts up…"

"What was that?" the platinum blonde woman asked brightly. When Kgs didn't answer with more than a chuckle, she frowned, and was about to say something when a strangled plea sounded from off to the left of the remote Holo Stage.

"Kgs, dude, someone, help!" Noobfish's strident voice sounded out, earning a nervous chuckle from the gathered guests and remote Holo Stage locations.

"How did you get out of those ropes?" Miss ANThropy grated as a pair of hands appeared from nowhere to grab the Fannie from her startled grasp.

"Mine," Noobfish crowed, somehow managing to dodge out of the way of her grasping hands, "And you can't hold a man like me down forever!"

"Miss A," Kgs called out as she angrily shifted her weight to chase after the apparently retreating Noobfish, stopping her and drawing her attention back to the stage, "Let him go so he can get to more writing…"

"This isn't over, Noobie!" the woman called as the HSCC dissolved her holographic form in lightening and flame, "We've still got things to discuss!"

Kim Possible took the center of the HSCC again and shook her head in wonder, "Well, she seemed rather… Unstable…" A chuckle answered her, louder from those there that knew about the character she'd just described. "And that was the three Best Villain winners! Up next is Best Songfic…" she looked into the envelope and announced in an easy tone, "Which this year is 'Kimmie's Guy' by Whitem!"

In a swirl of dancing, cavorting musical notes, the figure of Whitem appeared, his form solidifying as if under the flashing lights of a huge concert stage. "Hey everybody!" Whitem called out, his voice sounding out quietly despite his pose implying a loud, raucous call. He frowned as from his Motor Ed like air guitar pose, leaning forward to just out of the Holo Stage's camera as if adjusting something. "These things are never set right." he mumbled in annoyance.

Whitem held the statue up to look at it, smiling slightly before cradling it in one arm. He waited another moment for the applause from the audience to, dwindle before leaning forward, "It's about time Tarable got some love!"

This caused a burst of laughter from the crowd, and Whitem brought the Fannie up to look at it once again. "You know, Tara is such a good sport whenever I write her as Tarable. I just hope that she never gets angry with me. If she did…" Tara giggled lightly, and Whitem spoke Dr. Bortel's accent, "Whoo, that'd be bad."

After seeing that his poor attempt at humor die quietly, Whitem continued sardonically, "The Song Fic 'Kimmie's Guy' had been on the back burner for a while, actually, and when I couldn't get the idea out of my head… Along with that song… I just had to go ahead and write it. As all you writers know, those Plot Bunnies are awful hard to get rid of!"

A chorus of laughter answered him, and he stared at the crowd as if betraying him for laughing now and not a moment earlier. After a pause he sighed, continuing with an ironic smile on his face, "I am so glad that everyone has accepted Tara in this role, and believe me, she's quite fun to write. I was pleasantly surprised to see that this story was nominated and then it _really_ surprised when it made it to the second round. So thank-you to all who voted for Tara and her wild blond hair as she rocked out to this song!"

More applause, and a surprisingly sharp whistle from Tara answered him, and the man actually blushed lightly, before holding the award up above his head, "I know this speech is kinda short, but I would just like to say thanks again to everyone. Y'all Rock!"

His voice was startlingly amplified for his last comment, and his holographic form burst in a shower of musical notes that landed in tune with the song that he had used for his songfic. Over the strident strains of the music, Kim stepped forward and with a huge smile, which was more than slightly tinted with relief, she spoke briefly into the camera and to the crowd, "Well, we're going to be taking a slightly longer break this time, but to make up for it, when we return we'll have Pojko presenting awards for Best Alternative Universe, Best Crossover/Fusion, and Best Alternative Pairing!"


	6. Monkey Business!

**Authors' Forward**

As promised in the Fannies thread on Zaratan's Kim Possible Discussion forum, here's a second chapter today to make up for missing our story update yesterday evening. :) Hope you enjoy!

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

_Japan is a beautiful country,_ the woman thought to herself as she looked around the area where she stood. The coniferous trees, the thick smell of pine, and the light blanket of snow made it all very Christmassy. That thought brought a smile to her face as she minutely adjusted a few controls on her latest genetic sequencer.

_I'm going to get the best late Christmas gift _ever_!_ she crowed to herself, before a concern latched onto her mind and wouldn't let go. She pondered a moment before turning to address her current partner in crime, "You're sure that we'll be able to get my Monty back this way, Dementy?"

"Ja, ve shoult be able to," Professor Franz Demenz, aka Professor Dementor, answered quietly as he adjusted a few devices himself. "You vill haff your man back, und I vill haff der Intra Dimensional Vortex Inducer after, ja?"

"Yes," Dr. Amy Hall, aka DNAmy, answered with a titter. "So what's the difference between your silly PDVI and this device?"

"It is probably out auf your field auf expertise, Frau Doctor," Dementor said absently as he adjusted a few more settings, "But der simplest explanation ist dat it vill open a rift between diss plane off existance und another vithin diss dimension. Der rift vill allow vor transportation off an object, or even just energy, such as a soul. Und beyont diss it shoult be being easier to use as a power source vor my newest devices, as vell!"

"So it will pull my Monty's soul from its prison and put it in the new body I have for him, right?" DNAmy asked jubilantly.

Dementor turned towards her, some surprise showing on his face. "Ja, diss ist a goot unterstanding."

"Silly Dementor!" she chided with a giggle, "I am a genius, even if my therapist says I'm a bit off my nut! And I had to make sure I understood _who_ to go to for this, so I learned a bit to make sure I had the right choice in my fellow genius to contact!"

Dementor smiled at the compliment, and made a valiantly successful attempt not to grimace as DNAmy danced too and fro, describing the basics of making him her choice in partner. Dementor wasn't a particularly vain man, being short, stocky and yellow skinned, but DNAmy was not his type of woman, by any stretch of the imagination. Even after having lost over two thirds of her excess weight, she was still, in his opinion, quite homely. But she was, indeed, a genius.

Her latest stroke of genius had helped the both of them immensely. Genetically enhancing monkeys with various instinctual, intellectual and cognitive modifications had allowed her to generate monkey ninja more capable than anything Monkey Fist had come up with. They were intensely loyal to her, and very capable as bodyguards, enforcers and thieves.

This thought had brought him back to the present. He found himself staring at the coffin like sequencer. It currently housed a poor soul that was both the replacement for Monty Fiske in his stone prison, and the genetic material with which DNAmy would replicate the former English lord's body. "Diss man, diss… Fukushima… You are sure he vill be able to take Fiske's place in der other plane of der vorld?"

"Yes," DNAmy said firmly, remembering the man's cursing when she and Monkey Fist's new monkey ninja had captured him. "He has the right kind of evil. He has both Monty's drive and desire for power, and he has a type of evil that Monty doesn't quiet posess… He'll be perfect!"

"I am hoping zo, if der documents you haff shown me are accurate," Dementor said softly, making one final adjustment, "As ve're ready to begin!"

With that declaration, he threw a switch, and a loud, basal hum emanated from the device, and a yellow-orange glow flowed out from the cylinder held within a wire and tube shrouded device. The glow spread out across the machine, crawling along wires and pipes to the genetic sequencer, and finally out across the empty space between the sequencer and the statue that was Monkey Fist.

The instant the orange glow touched the statue, gunshot like crack erupted from the ground about Monkey Fist, sending a spider web of fissures spread about the statue. From the fissures came a glow that was sickly orange color, the fissures spreading from the ground and to the surface of the statue itself.

As soon as fissures reached the head, two voices echoed across the clearing. The voices seemed to come from the statue, the fissures that in some places had grown to five foot wide crevices, and the air itself. The voices bore a weirdly dissonant harmony of Monty Fiske's voice and that of The Yono, an ancient evil beyond normal human comprehension, "_**Who dares interrupt our slumber? Who dares awaken us before the ordained time?**_"

"We come asking release of our fallen comrade in exchange for another, more suitable vassel, oh Great Yono!" DNAmy said quickly as she bowed low on her hands and knees, kowtowing in the most respectable fashion possible. She pointed back and to her right, to where the genetic sequencer rested, her hand trembling as she physically _felt_ the mystical evil she had unleashed, "He desires the same power as Monty Fiske, but has a greater thirst for vengeance and power in his heart. I humbly ask the return of my chosen in exchange!"

The visage of Monkey Fist changed, distorting horribly as Yono the Destroyer took over the body, forcing it to shrink into his preferred form. Monkey Fist's voice was audible screaming, his agonized cry a direct counterpoint to the groaning as basalt was forced into its new shape.

Yono stretched his hand out, energies flowing along the weird yellow-orange glow, and visibly distending the pipes in which the extra worldly energies flowed from the IDVI to the genetic sequencer. "_**Very well, you simple minded woman… I shall accept this gift and return your…**_" the evil being paused to spit out the following word as a curse, "_**Beloved… To you in exchange for this vassal… Enjoy your time, for when I return, you may well be among the first I seek out for destruction!**_"

DNAmy gulped and nodded in understanding. "Thank you great Yono, and I understand."

A bare moment later a loud, horrified scream emanated from the Genetic Sequencer, silenced almost immediately by a hefty dose of knockout gas. DNAmy scrambled to her feet, throwing various switches and carefully tuning dials as she worked to get Monkey Fist's new body reconfigured into the form his mind was familiar with.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

Ron almost sent a heaping pile of beef and bean nacho chips and Nacos flying as a feeling of utter _wrongness_ overtook him. "Woah!" Monique and Fuzen called in alarm, reaching out to hold him upright and keep the tray of snacks from spilling, "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah…" Ron started, and then looked around, shaking his head, admitting in a subdued voice, "No, actually…"

"Sit down!" Fu ordered gently, taking the tray from him as Monique guided him to the kitchen table, "Anne, Kim, something happened to Ron!" she called out, grabbing a glass and filling it with water before handing it to Ron.

Ron finished the glass quickly, Fu already handing him another full glass and taking his first to refill it, even as Kim and Anne dashed into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Kim asked immediately upon seeing Ron's face, grasping his free hand and sitting next to him.

"Iunno," Ron muttered as he stared at Kim, shuddering as if freezing, "I just…" He paused and his gaze shifted subtly, as if looking _through_ Kim, and his voice took on a note of extreme distance, "The Yono was drawn out of his prison…" Kim's face went white, and both Fu and Kim glanced grimly at each other.

"What's a Yono?" Anne concernedly, her face twisted with confusion.

"A demonic monkey demi-god…" Kgs began quietly as he passed through the doorway.

"An opposing force to the MMP" Fuzen supplied, "At least, in the series we're familiar with."

"Same in the real world." Kim groused unhappily.

"Monkey Fist is free now…" Ron continued in his trance like state, "And someone else was traded into his place… A man more vengeful than Monkey Fist whom is now bent on utter destruction…"

"Ron!" Kim yelled as more people piled into the Stoppable's kitchen, and she slapped him lightly across the face when the blond teen didn't respond to her, "Snap out of it!"

"Huh, wha?" Ron said as he blinked. He looked at Kim, a confused flush was clearly visible on his face, "Sorry, KP, Yori contacted me, and I was relaying the news…" He looked around and saw that most of the visitors were in the Possible's kitchen, or standing at the threshold of the back door, and he glanced at Kim, his confusion deepening. "Um, why's everyone staring at me like that?"

"Either a:" Kgs said with a seemingly innocent expression on his face, "You being all mystical and oracle like, or b: the fact that you were just talking to Yori via a telepathic link…"

Kim glared at the older man for a moment, before the teasing glint in his eye drew a soft chuckle, "I don't think I have to worry about Yori…" she quipped, although there was the slightest note of disapproval in her tone as her eyes flitted between Kgs and Ron for a few seconds. She shook her head slightly and she continued, "But the message and the mystical space out did kinda worry us all…"

"I'm more worried about Monkey Fist being free again!" Wade said, earning a hearty nod agreement from Rufus, who had ridden in from the back yard on the young teen's shoulder.

"Bad, hernk _really_ bad monkey mojo!" Rufus added, making a strange warding gesture with his hands.

"Wow, he does talk!" Fu enthused, her face beaming in pleasure at the revelation.

"Any idea when or how?" Kim asked, giving Fu an apologetic glance as she interrupted the teen's hyper outburst.

"Yori said that there was a huge explosion from the site Monkey Fist had been turned into a statue…" Ron murmured, "They found some stolen equipment, some empty crates and an old ninja outfit."

"Whose?" Kim asked nervously, "And any idea what kind of equipment?"

"The who was apparently Fukushima," Ron sighed, "The statue also now looks like him, so it's a good bet he was the one that took MF's place. As for the equipment, a genetic sequencer, and one of the crates was labeled IDVI."

"_I_DVI?" Shego asked, stressing the first letter, "Not PDVI?"

"But the IDVI wasn't past testing stages yet!" Kim protested, then blushed slightly and answered Shego's question, "No, the lab that made the PDVI made a new device that operates similarly. But the genetic sequencer means that it's DNAmy…"

"And the IDVI had its first test the day before yesterday, Kimberly," Drew added with a knowing glower, "We determined that it needed more superconductor rings and ultra high current capacitors to surge the current needed for the initial power draw. That's what I was working on when you helped Shego guard the laboratory delivery the other day. Unfortunately, they demanded to keep it at the lab down in Colorado Springs, but if it was stolen, why haven't you or even Shego and I heard about it?"

"Probably something GJ is handling. And depending on who's in charge of the investigation…" Kim shrugged helplessly. "So who do you think it'd be that was helping DNAmy and why?"

"DNAmy probably agreed to leave the device with whoever it was. I think it was Dementor, since I know of only five scientists in the world that could make use of it. And the only one currently that would dare to abscond with it." Drew shrugged, sharing an ironic smile with Kim.

"Well, I'll set up the computers to try and find any trace of them." Wade said, and added, "And I'll inform GJ that the IDVI was last spotted in Japan. Presuming even they know it's disappeared."

"You rock, as always, Wade!" Kim said, giving him a high five.

"Great…" Icky muttered into the silence, "What next?"

"Gah!" Kgs cried, shaking his head in a mix of annoyance and resignation, "Icky, you're in the military now!" When Icky and several others gave him a strange look, he sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, and was surprised when Shego and Al joined in with a resigned sigh of their own, "Never, ever tempt fate!" they said together, chuckling over the groans of the others.


	7. Best AU, CrossoverFusion, & Alt Pairing

Pojko stood near the front of the HSCC's stage area, his sportily styled tuxedo settled onto his frame perfectly. He looked out as if surveying a much larger crowd, and an almost boyish smile took to his face as he spoke, "Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen in the broadcast audience. First up this segment, we have the Best Alternative Universe award!"

With a mild flourish, he pulled an envelope from his jacket and held it in front of him, opening it with deliberate care. "The winner this year is: JA of JAKT for his fic '1939'!" He quickly stepped back as the stage area darkened and bright flashes of light flashed into being and coalesced in a vaguely human shaped figure.

Then there was a sound like a car whooshing by in reverse under the sound of a thousand triangles being struck a few milliseconds out of perfect synch, JA appeared once again as if a layer cake being assembled.

"First I just want to say that Classic Cowboy & The Real Sidekick should be up here with me. They are 'World Class Writers' and to receive this honor over them in many ways is not fair but I concede to the voters desires." He paused and smiled in a father like, almost admonishing fashion, "However, I do ask that you take the time to read their works! They have some pretty marvelous stories and their tales speak for themselves."

He paused for a moment before continuing, his voice relaxed, "You know, Kim Possible, for all its sunlit-universe sense of life, is a great premise for hope and fun in life. The series always had happy endings and/or simple answers. And yet there were times when Kim prevailed only by endurance and Ron truly living up to his true potential."

He paused again, as if to let that last sink in, before continuing in a more serious tone, "Some of those episodes haunt me because they showed another side of Kim and Ron. They were at times apart from, yet inseparably a part _of_, real life – the enduring, haunting memories of answers which were not pat, but something we all face each and every day. So I decided to step it up a bit and concentrate on writing them in a more mature way by using Mim and Jon.

"You see, the Kim Possible universe is a lot like that with its ending at graduation. I see so many of us trying to desperately fill in the gaps to reach a resolve for the characters, the storylines, their friendships, etc. The great thing is that we continue to breathe life into something that has affected us all."

He let out a heartfelt chuckle, his gaze more fatherly than ever, "As for this story, I don't have words… Much, if not all of it, was written from the heart, so tonight, I don't feel very clever or witty. I just feel very grateful, very humble and I owe thanks to many, many people. I'll just say thank you to the Fan Fiction world and all of you in the Kimmunity and those that are here tonight. Thank you for taking such a warm interest in this personal piece."

He waved at the audience, cradling the award in his free hand, as sparkling light flowed over his form, and again the sounds and layer cake like effect of his appearance took his holographic form from view. "Thank you, JA!" Pojko cheered with the crowd as he stepped back to the center of the HSCC, "And now for Best Crossover/Fusion!"

"The winner this year is: Whitem for his fic 'BioniKim'!" Dozens of different versions of everyone's favorite heroines and heroes flashed about Pojko as he stepped back. First was Iron Man, who was revealed to be an older Ron Stoppable when the faceshield flipped up, who was struck in the back by Kim Possible wearing what could only be a pirate costume. Then Batman, who could only be Ron Stoppable based on the lips and freckles visible under his mask, stepped up behind Kim and grabbed her, while a Kim Possible dressed as a Star Trek ensign blasted them with a phaser.

All of this was stopped when Zorpox, shooting a hand held ray gun and Shego, wearing white and blue in her normal pattern blasted the whole group, resulting in a titanic seeming explosion that left Whitem standing in the center of the HSCC stage, to the physical and remote applause of the audience.

After the applause died down, Whitem spoke, "I'm so happy that this arc has won 'Best Crossover/Fusion'. It's one of those stories that I've really enjoyed writing, as The Six Million Dollar Man was one of my favorite TV shows as a kid.

"It speaks volumes to me that you all have voted this as 'Best Crossover/Fusion', and I wish I could do more than merely say 'Thanks'." He paused with a bashful look, continuing with a slight blush, "Well, I suppose I could finish the story as well, but rest assured, that will be done."

"It better be!" An unknown voice that had to be a devout reader of the story piped up, making a few in the audience laugh out loud. Whitem also had to let out a bit of a chuckle at the outburst.

"I started to plan this second story in my BioniKim arc almost as soon as I finished 'Not Quite Human'. The hard part was coming up with a new villain for Kim to go up against. Then, I had to figure out how to present this new villain, and ultimately the original character known as Oblivion was created. Dr. V. F. Porter and the android she had created, Oliver, immediately came to mind."

Whitem then reached out off Holo Stage camera's view and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a drink before settling it back down out of the camera's range. "I know the basic plot of the story has been used many times before, and I was hoping that readers weren't tired of this kind of action. Apparently not and this award is proof of that!" He held the Fannie award up for emphasis before cradling it in his left arm.

"Now I know that this is a short acceptance speech, but I also know how important time is here at the Fannies. So let me just say once again, thank-you to all the Readers, and as always, keep on reading and reviewing!"

More applause as the same figures appeared once again, fighting, flailing, and overall making quite a ruckus. A ducked blast of plasma flashed into Whtiem's holographic form, and the form exploded in a sweeping flash of light that wiped all of the other figures out as well. Pojko stepped forward into the smattering of applause and oohs and aahs of the crowd, "Thank you again, Whitem!"

He looked about to step off the stage, when a subtle cough from Kit and Wade made him start, then flush briefly with embarrassment, "Oh, yeah, sorry… Finally for this segment, we have the Best Alternative Pairing Award, which this year is:" he glanced at the paper within the envelope, then returned his gaze to the crowd, "Daccu with Shego and Monkeyfist from 'Farewell to the Mat'!"

The HSCC's special effects generator kicked on again, with dozens of different couples, from Bonnie and Ron, to Drakken cradling a Potato to his face, even Kim, Shego and Bonnie walking hand in hand. As the couples and trios passed by the center of the stage, a still clapping Daccu is shown, his face beaming and staring off as if watching the television, waiting for winner to take the stage.

His clapping stopped as he realized he was standing there, and a subtly coughed "You won, Daccu!" from Pojko made the middle aged man blink a few times. After blinking, he reached out to the box barely visible to the Holo Stage's camera, and pulled out the golden statuette of Rufus to look at it.

"Is this thing on?" He asked as he glanced into the camera, tapping the microphone a couple of times. The audience shrieked in protest, their ears assaulted by the booming, amplified percussion, "Oh, I guess it was."

"I'm very honored," he continued, flushing slightly, "Considering all of the great authors who have accepted these awards in the past, the fact that the Kimmunity saw fit to include me in this group leaves me humbled and grateful. Of course, I had a great deal of help from my ever-patient beta reader, Joe Stoppinghem. Joe, I wish you could be here, as you really need to share in this award."

"At this time, I would also _really_ like to thank you, the Kimmunity," Daccu65 resumed, after the applause died down again. "As much as I appreciate this award, the support that you guys have given me since I first started writing Kim Possible stories has made it very easy to stick with this hobby. I've also written stories for _Underworld_ and _Miscellaneous Television Shows_ and the support those fan bases provide simply can't compare to the Kimmunity's! Thanks again and here's hoping that I can continue to entertain for years to come."

The couples and trios and now a couple of what looked like modern harems walked out of nothingness as Daccu65 lifted the golden rodent over his head. He gave a last wave to the crowd as the various pairings and moresomes pass in front of him, obscuring his fading holographic form from view even as they fade themselves.

"And thank you, Daccu65, for your fic!" Pojko enthused as he took the center of the HSCC again, "Up next, we have FuzenNinja presenting Best KiGo, best Kim/Ron, and best Comedy!" The second the last words escaped his mouth, a very real, very cold, and very well aimed snowball flew out from the Possible's back yard door, zinging Pojko right between the eyes.

Even as the cameras faded, the audience that was watching at home saw that Pojko was gasping and spluttering from the snow flying down the front of his tux. The last thing the audience heard was the happy, excited gurgle of the precocious Hana Stoppable crowing in delight, "Go'im, go'im!"


	8. Best KiGo, KimRon and Comedy

"Mom, Dad, Hana!" Ron called happily, "You made it!"

"Yep!" Mr. Stoppable said with a huge smile, "And it looks like we haven't missed too much?"

"No, not really," Kit said as he walked up to Mr. Stoppable as the older man handed Hana off to Ron, to both their delights, "Hi, Kitian lon Faolan, new owner, president, and CEO of MaceCo."

"Hi, Kit!" Mr. Stoppable said genially, "Glad to finally meet you in person!" The two of them went about making introductions between the Fannie committee and those attached to it and the remainder of the Stoppable family, as Hana gurgled and cooed and tried new words back and forth between Ron, Neo and Amers.

"So where are we at in the awards?" Mrs. Stoppable queried with a gently arched eyebrow.

"We're just getting to number nine, Best KiGo!" Kgs called out from the doorway as he came back in to grab a soda from the fridge.

"Oh, good!" Mrs. Stoppable called out as she walked towards the deck, looking for Anne. She suddenly found Hana - who had jumped from Ron's arms, off of Amers' shoulders and into a twisting back-flip - landing gently into her arms.

"Mama, Ronnie go' mo' funny fri'ns!" Hana squealed happily, with much giggling following from almost every woman, and half the men, gathered together.

"That's right, Kiddo!" Shego called out from the back yard, an unreadable, but happy smile gracing her features as she snuggled up to Drew.

"One minute, forty-five seconds, people!" the stage director called out, causing the sounds of panic come from Kim's bedroom, which had been converted into an impromptu dressing room.

"Down in less than a minute!" Monique, Tara and Fuzen called out over the sounds of giggling and loud, indiscernible whispers.

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting…" Kgs muttered, sharing a significant, concerned glance with Kitpup, who only nodded with a worried expression.

KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA

"Hi everyone and welcome back to the Fifth Annual Fannies!" FuzenNinja called out brightly. She wore a huge smile on her deeply tanned face, her dark eyes shining brightly as she looked out at the camera and everyone gathered in the Possible's back yard.

Instead of the jeans and sweater she had worn, she had changed into what should have been a rather masculine tuxedo. The tux, however, had been modified by Monique between the beginning of the last three presentations and the five minute break the Fannies had taken. Literally thirty seconds before the Fannies had gone on, Fuzen had run out, showing off a tuxedo that had gone from achingly formal, even austere, to an alluring, cleavage bearing feminine style that hung enticingly from her petite frame.

After a moment of almost squeeing in delight, she finally brought herself under control enough to go on, and her voice was incredibly enthused as she continued, "Now we're to the award for Best KiGo!" As she concluded a series of holographic representations of Kim and Shego in various stages of a relationship floated ethereally about Fuzen, ending on the two raising out of an elevator shaft riding what appeared to be a mione elevator, deep in a kiss before finally fading to Fuzen's hyperactive visage.

The woman presenting the award reached into her tuxedo's jacket, almost causing herself a wardrobe malfunction in her enthusiasm. Opening the envelope, she did let out a small squee of delight, bouncing up and down in place for a few seconds before going on.

"And for Best KiGo, we have a tie, with Sobriety's 'Most Wanted' and SweetPixieSmile's 'One Way or the Other'!" Fuzen cried, her face falling slightly, "But we only have one acceptance speech, because Sobriety has been stuck heavily with real life back in our world. So without further adieu, here's SPS!"

As polite applause sounded from the audience, the center of the HSCC stage glowed with a bright green and red flame that looked as if fired by Shego, and suddenly flashed brightly to reveal SweetPixieSmile, standing in wide eyed shock, a goofy smile upon her lips. "Well, um…" She began, before blushing and giggling for a moment, covering her mouth and nose to try and hide the offending flush. "I'm at a complete loss for words!"

The crowd laughed in sympathy for the poor woman, and she took a few breaths before continuing, "I really have no idea what to say… I've never won anything like this and…" She reached out and grabbed the Fannie award that was just out of camera view, her hands shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, "This is such a 'Wow!' moment for me! I honestly don't know what to say, 'cause my brain doesn't seem to be working right… Um… Thank you, everybody, it means so much to me, to have won this award."

She raised the award above her head with both hands, blushing once again, and Fuzen seemed to be overcome with happiness for SweetPixieSmile. With a huge grin and a squee of excitement, she jumped forward as if to give a huge hug. Unfortunately, the cries of alarm and warning from Kgs, Kitpup, Wade and Osterman came a second too late as Fuzen's glomp turned into an awkward sailing through SweetPixieSmile's holographic image.

"Oh, no!" SweetPixieSmile choked as Fuzen flew through her, and landed on her hands and knees with a loud thump.

"I'm alright!" Fuzen said as she jumped up, her back to the audience as she fixed a potential wardrobe malfunction. Turning back, it was clear that a brilliant crimson flush spreading above her hairline and below the low neckline of her tuxedo. "Um, congratulations to SPS!" she continued without missing a beat, earning a laugh from the audience and SweetPixieSmile, before the woman's holographic image was surrounded by the green and red flames again, and with a brilliant flash was gone.

"Next up," Fuzen continued, blushing brighter as a light ripple of laughter flowed from the audience, "Now, we have the award for Best Kim/Ron!" She finished with a hyper little flounce, and looked down at the envelope once again, "Which is another tie, the winners being JAKT and Star-Eva01's '22 Mins' and CaptainKodak1's 'School Days'!"

Several scenes unfolded before the real and television audience, scenes that could have been recorded in Kim and Ron's high school life, as well as scenes of an older couple, walking with children, standing at an alter, sharing life in general. Then Star-Eva01, JAKT, and CaptainKodak1 appeared as if by magic, sharing a smile between themselves and the audience. JA, KT and Star-Eva-01 stepped forward, a smile upon their faces.

StarEva-01 started for the trio, his voice steady as he spoke, "I would like to say 'Thank you!' to everyone that voted for 22 Minutes and say thank you too both Ja and Kt for including me in the writing of this tale." He turned a happy smile upon the man standing next to the trio, "I would also like to say congratulations to our co-winner, CaptainKodak1!"

"This tale is full of the emotions that one goes through when they have to rethink something. I had hoped, and it seems the fans agreed, that the story portrayed those emotions well. We also have to thank-..." He glanced at the award in his hands. He opened his mouth, as if to say more, but found the words caught by a huge lump in his throat. He glanced over at JA, who was just as choked up by sudden emotion as StarEva-01 was, and they both looked to KT, who favored them with a smile as she continued for the three of them.

KT took a deep breath, and soldiered on through her presentation, her eyes misty as she did so. "We have to give a _lot_ of thanks our beta, who wrote of this story:

"'If I may…We might as well not even have had a K/R category, or a Best Romance category, of a Best Short Story category, or a Best Writing Team category, because '22 Minutes' takes them all. There is so much 'Real Love' in this tale that it hurts at times, but it is worth the time and pain the reading brings out for you, the reader.

"'I didn't dare beta this until all three writers finished, and I'm glad I waited. It took me a good afternoon and early evening to digest this tale, and it was worth all the time I didn't spend writing my own stuff.

"'To ja, kt, and Star-Eva01: thank you for this gift.'"

"This fiction was cpneb's birthday present from us for 2009. It is, as far as I'm concerned, one of the best pieces we have ever written." KT smiled beautifully to the crowd, her eyes shining brightly as she went on, her voice steady despite the brief hitch visible in her chest. "Your votes for it reaffirms the love that was put into it." She looked at the award she shared with her father, and the identical one that had been given to StarEva-01. She grasped one side of StarEva-01's award and the one she shared with her father, raising both above her head, "Thank you."

The trio stepped back and CaptainKodak1 stepped forward, a smile upon his face as he regarded the trio. "Congratulations, guys." He turned back to the audience, beaming as he considered his words. Finally he spoke in a deliberate, thoughtful manner, "I would like to thank everyone for voting for me for this award."

A brief smattering of applause greeted his words and he nodded before continuing, "I have always thought that Kim and Ron were made for each other and completed each other. Most of my stories show how I feel about their relationship. Sure, neither one of them is perfect, nor is their relationship always going to be just right… But, I believe that they had that special relationship that would carry them through anything." He looked out again, and then down at his award, smiling softly for a moment before waving to everyone, "Thanks again for this award."

Then, with a soft, comfortably buzzing glow, the recipients for the award faded into a comforting silence, and Fuzen stepped forward, a soft smile of her own gracing her features. "Thanks to JAKT, StarEva-01 and CaptainKodak1… Up next, we have Best Comedy, which was won by:" she glanced at the letter again, and beamed as she read the name, "Neo the Saiyan Angel, for her story 'When Alien Abductions go Wrongsick'!"

A loud, indignant "Eep!" sounded from the audience, and Neo found herself standing halfway between the HSCC's center stage area and where she had been sitting with Kit in the front row. She turned a baleful glare on her fiancé as she rubbed her sore rump, before turning and smiling shyly at Fuzen and the audience, several of whom were cheering quite loudly for her.

Stepping to the center of the HSCC's stage, she found herself glomped firmly by Fuzen, before the younger woman stepped back and allowed Neo to say a few words about her award.

Unfortunately, the exact moment she opened her mouth to stutter out her first shocked words, she was interrupted by a loud, aggressive voice, "_Hold it!_"

Neo jumped back, surprised, as the image of a nine foot tall, dark jade hued woman took form right where she had been standing. An unhappy glare was obvious on her face as she leaned over Neo intimidatingly, seeming to talk into the microphone even though she was a hologram.

"Oh, snap…" Drew muttered under his breath, seeming to shrink slightly and hide behind Shego without moving at the same time.

"Warmonga was not informed of winning this award by your foolish human committee." the alien woman growled intensely.

"But I—"

"SILENCE HUMAN!" the warrior shouted at the frazzled brunette she had usurped. "Warmonga was the focus of the story which won this category. So Warmonga will be the one getting the award." Her gaze traveled over the various members of the committee. "Warmonga will overlook your error for now, though a sacrifice will be made in Warmonga's honor to make up for it. Warmonga will now grace you with a speech of acceptance of your pitiful honor."

"Um, before hyu get started," Al interrupted laconically, "Weren't hyu killed when hyu invaded zee planet? I would sink zat zee commanders above hyu would have been very unhappy with hyu..."

Warmonga glared at the French/American woman, her fingers balling into fists for a brief moment, before a dangerous, self-satisfied smile came over her features, "Indeed, had the Great Blue not have been here!"

"What?" Ron and Drew said at once, Drew turning a stare of mingled envy and admiration to the young man.

Ron looked somewhat stricken by Warmonga's proud announcement agreeing with Al's comment, when Kim leaned in to embrace him and whispered in his ear, "Ron, you were left with no choice, and you did it to save me and the whole world..." Ron nodded, having received the same therapy police involved in shootouts went through, and relaxed ever so slightly into Kim's warm embrace.

"Yes!" Warmonga crowed as Kim helped Ron accept the past, "And it was honorable death of Warhok, my war mate, that sealed my survival, and thus my elevation to the rank of high admiral of the Lorwardian fleets!"

"Wait," Neo interjected nervously, "You got your butts kicked, and you got promoted?"

Warmonga turned a baleful gaze upon Neo, making the young woman shrink back slightly, "Yes! In Lorwardian society, if another warrior or a warlord such as Warhok deems a warrior worthy of sacrificing his life for, that warrior is held in great esteem!"

Warmonga made a strange gesture across her chest, an almost reverent expression on her face. "When my war mate and I were thrown into our command ship, Warhok turned us in midair, and took the brunt if the force! His self sacrifice gave me great honor," she turned and bowed deeply to Ron, the bow strangely similar to the bow of the Yamanouchi Clan.

Ron's eyes widening in surprise, and strangely, pride as the alien continued in her reverent tone, "As did committing to, and surviving open battle with, the Great Blue. I must thank you for the battle, Great Blue, you did much honor for Warhok and his memory, and for both of our families."

Ron, at a loss to what to do, stood and bowed back, remembering his training at the last instant and keeping the bow superior to hers, but deeply enough to return her honor. "You honor me with your praise." he murmured evenly, hoping it was the right choice of words. At Warmonga's indrawn breath, he stood from the bow, to see the alien woman almost glowing from his words, before shaking her head slightly and standing herself.

She glanced around, and drew a deep breath to recenter herself. After doing so, a large gloved hand reached behind her and into her belt. From a back pouch the large alien took out a small sheet of paper and cleared her throat. "I thank you lesser lifeforms for giving me a doorstop."

"It's actually a trophy…" Ron interrupted.

Warmonga laughed, a touch nervously considering who had addressed her, "This strange thing of metal? A _trophy_? Your bizarre human jokes amuse Warmonga."

"The Ron-man isn't joking." the pale teen protested, "That's a bonafide Earth Fannie!"

"Warmonga does not understand how this could be of any use," Warmonga frowned, seeming to be thinking aloud to herself, "Warmonga cannot show her people a chunk of metal as proof of having the Best Romance of the human year. Where is the chance to show the dedication the Imposter had for me?"

"Best Romance?" Shego chuckled. "Look lady, you didn't win any sort of trophy for being romantic. You won because everyone thought that you guys were so stupid you were funny."

"What? What do you mean?" Warmonga's expression darkened. "If Warmonga and the Imposter did not win Best Romance, what did they win?"

"Best Comedy," the other green woman replied with a delicious sneer.

"WHAT? You all laugh at Warmonga and the Imposter falling in love?"

"Well no—" Kim started.

"It was more the mating ritual that got us all going," Shego interrupted before bursting into laughter.

"You filthy humans dare to _laugh_ at Lorwardian traditions?" Warmonga withdrew her lance from her belt and pushed a button, extending the neck and causing it to start crackling with energy. "Warmonga will strike you all down and make you her trophies for the Fannies."

"As long as you don't use my fannie," Shego retorted.

"I'd have to agree with Shego," Kim chirped with a surprisingly evil smile, "She's gained some weight in the last year. It wouldn't make a very good display,"

"Why are you still laughing when Warmonga is threatening to tear you apart, snargacle by snargacle?"

"There's one thing you forgot about, not-so-lean an' mean," Kgs drawled lazily as he walked from the control panel to Warmonga's holographic form. He lazily waved a hand towards the alien, his hand going through her midsection even as she held her staff up threateningly, "You seem to have already forgotten that. You. Aren't. Actually. _Here!_"

Warmonga snorted as Kgs walked back to the HSCC's control panel, "You Earthings win this round. But Warmonga will be back to—"

The giant woman's rant was interrupted by the sound of Kit's voice calling out futilely as he ran, dodged, and crawled over, under, and around the chairs spread out in the Possible's back yard. The sounds of protest and alarm would have drown out even Warmonga's protest, had she not been struck silent by such an impudent interruption. "Princess," Kit hollered, "Get _back_ here!"

Warmonga's face became steadily more livid as Kit's calls after whatever she was chasing - as well as the audience's protests over her headlong rush - became louder and louder. Suddenly, Rufus appeared from around the HSCC's holo projector control and special effects center, and Warmonga's face screwed up in confusion. She pointed at Kim while looking at Shego, her tone even more befuddled than her gaze, "I thought that one was the 'Princess'?"

"I think Kit's talking about-…" Neo began timidly, before Rufus crawled up her pant leg and across her sensitive belly, earning a loud giggle from Neo, drawing Warmonga's gaze to her.

"Oh, is that the honorable - but too small to fight - warrior of your so-called heroes!" Warmonga said, "But what is he running so fearfully from…"

As Warmonga asked her question, Kit was muttering under his breath, "Just a second, Princess, I _almost_ have your leash loo-… Gah, Princess, _no_! Get back here!"

Warmonga turned, opening her mouth to unleash a vicious tirade towards the unfortunate young man, when she caught sight of what Kit had apparently been chasing.

She froze upon seeing what had scared Rufus, and suddenly understood his headlong, panicked flight. "A-… A Sch-Schlarg'arthanian Royal Matriarch? Real? _Real_ and _here_? _On this planet?_"

What Warmonga saw as a Schlarg'arthan Royal Matriarch was a smallish yet chubby female tabby cat with the body of a Classic Siamese. She wore a purple nylon walking harness and leash, and was zipping onto the stage towards Neo and the naked mole rat hiding in her hair. Unfortunately, Warmonga was between her and her prize. Princess stopped and stared up at the giant, issuing a hissing, meowing growl, raised hackles and all, as she perceived the threat that the giant, human looking creature could give.

This only made Warmonga's fearful reaction more pronounced. "What in the Names of the Arch Warriors is _that thing doing here_?" the nine foot tall alien dropped her staff and backed away hastily. Before getting more than two steps, her panicked backpedaling caused her to trip over her own feet, and her rear end seemed to land with a solid thump upon the center of the stage.

"Get it _away_!" she belted out in a surprisingly girlish screech, scrabbling back another foot or two before running into the control station of her ship's bridge. Forgetting she was seeing a holographic representation of the cat, she made warding gestures between herself and Princess. The small cat sat down and tilted her head to the side, absently licking her chops as she stared quizzically at the giant green woman in front of her.

This was too much for Warmonga's already frazzled nerves, and she belted loose an even more panicked set of screams, her voice rising to a shocking volume even considering her large frame, "_!_"

"Gotcha!" Kit said as he pounced on Princess, only to be foiled again as Princess jumped back from his closing hands, and then between his legs before he could grasp either the collar or the leash

Princess was about to make it scot-free, despite Kim making a bee-line towards her position, when Osterman reached down almost lazily and grasped her flailing leash.

Princess made a grunting mewl, turning to stare up at Oster with an air of betrayal. Kgs chuckled and reached down to carefully pick her up, cooing gently and scratching her ears to calm the hyperactive cat. He earned a loud, buzzing purr despite Princess' apparent desire to play and run around, earning a chuckle from some members of the audience.

Kim chuckled as Kgs offered Princess to the red-head, who then took the now calmer cat over to hand her to Kit, "Here ya go!"

"Thanks," the young man, who had covered half the distance between the HSCC and the control panel, grumbled. "Sorry 'bout that, folks…" he blushed, shaking his head his head in chagrin.

"You… You…" Warmonga muttered in shock, her eyes wide as saucers, "You keep Schlarg'arthanian as _pets_?"

"Um, obviously?" Kgs said while making a face of seeming innocence to the alien despite stretching the truth a bit, "We humans and them have gotten along swimmingly for millennia!"

"We have one back home," Amers chirped, "Kit just brought hers along for some extra harness and leash training!"

"Extra trai-…" Warmonga spluttered, then somehow flopped back forwards, seeming to bow respectfully without looking as if she were kowtowing, "I salute you, noble Humans, and apologize for any insult I may have unknowingly offered you… I, Warmongr-…"

"Yeah, yeah, apology accepted for now!" Bonnie grated, striding behind Osterman and Kgs, reaching over the latter's shoulder to hit the mute button, "You have your award, and we have an awards ceremony to finish!"

Bonnie un-muted the alien, who stood and bowed, addressing the cameras, "I, Warmonga, um… Thank you graciously for the award of Best Comedy, and to the author for putting forth such a unique take on our traditions!" Her holographic form faded from view.

Bonnie's tirade wasn't done yet, as stormed over to Fuzen, who stood staring at Bonnie with a deer in the headlights gaze. The older teen grabbed the award from Fuzen before shoving it into Neo's hands, her tone tight, with mingled annoyance and amusement.

"Here you go, congrats, you win, yadda yadda. Now let's get things _moving_!" Everyone laughed, knowing that, a mere eight months earlier Bonnie would have been having a near screaming conniption fit over the delays.

"Um, yeah…" Neo said while blushing as everyone's eyes fell back to her, "Thanks, everybody!" she giggled nervously, before gratefully shuffled herself off the stage, sitting back down next to Kit with her new award.

"You never wrote your speech, did you?" Kit asked with a playfully annoyed tone.

"Weeeellllllllllll… No?" Neo suddenly became very interested in her new award. "Wow! I can see my reflection in this!"

"Um… And that was Warmonga and Neo, for Best Comedy, everyone!" Fuzen muttered in a subdued tone. The audience cheered, the local audience surprisingly vocal once again, and Fuzen addressed the live and television audience as various images from the Kim Possible universe flashed around and about her. "Alright, up next we have Ron Stoppable presenting the awards for Best Romance, Best Action/Adventure, and Best Drama!"


	9. Best Romance, Action Adventure, & Drama

Pain. That's all the man named Monty Fiske - better known by his supervillainous nom de gare, Monkey Fist - knew for several long minutes as he swam from the limpid darkness of unconsciousness. Then, slowly, he heard a soft, cooing voice calling out to him, strangely soothing in its familiarity as he continued his climb from nothingness.

Then, a delicate pressure around one of his eyes, and stabbing agony as light flashed into his right eye. The scream that should have escaped his lips came out as a strangled whisper, and the formerly soft voice echoed as if a deafening roar. The fingers left his right eye, and he clamped that eye shut even as he felt the soft, insistent pressure on his other eye, and renewed agony as the light once again stabbed into him.

"What in the name of the Mystical Monkey are you doing?" he exclaimed, his voice starting as a roar of indignant rage, and ending in a soft, pliant whimper.

"I have to do this, Monty-kins," DNAmy's voice called out softly in apology, as she moved on to other simple nervous system checks, "To make sure all of your nerves work as they originally did… I tried to replicate your body perfectly, but the mind transfer might have caused some unexpected changes…"

"I…" Monty shoved himself up, fighting mightily against the pain and nausea he felt from the action, "I live? I'm free?"

"Yes, Monty…" DNAmy said softly, drawing a squint eyed stare towards her, "How is your pain?"

"It's…" he started, loathe to show weakness, but admitting to the truth, considering his apparent predicament, "It has lessened… How am I free?"

"I got someone to help me free you…" DNAmy smiled at him with an happy, guileless smile, and the archaeologist found himself strangely appreciative of the simple gesture.

"But… The legend, the _curse_!" He started, his voice rising to almost panic, "The Yono could come aft-…"

"Taken care of, silly-billy!" DNAmy cried happily, giving him a quick, surprisingly light hug, "I made sure to read your texts thoroughly, and to have a properly acceptable replacement for you within the Yono's statue!"

"I…" he began, returning the hug indulgently after suffering so many months of torturous pain and nothingness at once. He suddenly pulled back a bit, holding the woman that loved him at arm's length, staring at her.

He found that she was still not what most would call attractive, but she had lost well over half of her extraneous weight. He also saw that his hands were normal, once again, if still knotted and gnarled with the calluses of a martial artist. He found a strange mix of annoyance and gratitude flushing through him as he stared at his hands and the woman that was his savior. "You've lost weight, and my hands are… Normal…"

"I… I hope you don't mind the hands?" she asked nervously, glancing down as she explained, "The mind transference works better with the original source material…" She hazarded a glance at him, and he grunted in understanding, "And… I had to… I'm diabetic, and when I was in prison they put me on a diet... And when I got out, I fixed what I could with my genetic zipper and gave myself a slight metabolism boost to lose more the weight… It's not permanent, and if I gain the weight back I'll get the diabetes again, but…"

"You look… Good…" Monkey Fist said with a strange tone in his voice, as if he was digesting something potentially unpalatable, and finding it strangely acceptable. He took her hands in his suddenly and kissed the knuckles as a proper gentleman should, as well as bowing to her as much as his awkward sitting position would allow. "Very good, to be honest… Thank you, Amy, thank you so very much for freeing me…"

"Th-thanks, Monty!" she all but squealed at his actions, her face screwed up in a mix of happiness and confusion, "Am… Does this mean you might be… Um…"

"We shall see, but I can promise you I am… Interested…" He took a long moment to contemplate his admission, and fixed her with a stern glare, "You did nothing to my mind did you? I know tha-…"

"No, Monty!" DNAmy almost screamed in panic, "I promise, I would never do something like that…" She looked away from him, sighing heavily, "I… I would rather, if you came to find me attractive, or desirable, for it to be honest… I… Couldn't live with myself if I made it unwilling…"

"Very well…" he continued, reaching out to turn her face towards him. He sighed and smiled apologetically at her, "I believe you, as much as my instincts are to be paranoid about this… And as glad as I am to be free, who did you replace me with?"

"Some ninja named Fukushima," DNAmy muttered dismissively, "I had the new monkey ninja I designed for you kidnap him!"

"New monkey ninja?" Monkey Fist muttered, "What happened to my old ones?"

"When you were imprisoned, most of them left…" DNAmy said uncomfortably, "And when that Stoppable boy attained the full power of the Mystical Monkey, the rest of them reverted to their old instincts."

"The Pretender attain-…" Monkey Fist growled, then stopped and took a few deep breaths to center himself, "Very well, it is but a new challenge to overcome, to steal the power from him… Bring me these new ninja!"

"Che-Che!" DNAmy called, and a strange looking monkey stepped forward from the passenger area of the jet they were in, "Could you have everyone not flying the plane come in back and meet Lord Monkey Fist? He is your new master, after all…" The monkey Che-Che nodded, and screamed out a few commands that sounded like heavily accented Japanese. About two dozen monkeys came out of the passenger compartment.

DNAmy turned back to Monkey Fist, "They're a little larger than their genetic base, because, took some _Homo Sapiens_ genetic traits for intellect; I also used human digestive and metabolic efficiency and some of mobility in the hips to make using human machniery and equipment easier, but not enough to make compromise their normal movement. I also achieved about a twenty percent increase in strength with some genetics for strength from the chimpanzee. All of this, of course, was them with the base genetics of-..."

"The Lar Gibbon..." Monkey Fist grunted, earning a happy nod from DNAmy. A glow of approval for the mad geneticist spread throughout the former archaeologist as he came to the same conclusion she had apparently reached. The Lar Gibbon, while smaller than many of their cousins, were strong for their size. Their long, powerful arms could prove very useful in wrestling and ju-jitsu style fighting. The extra length of arms and legs and would add both velocity to their punches and kicks when they landed, as well as keeping them out of the reach of many taller or larger opponents.

Unlike their genetic base, their fur was shorter and more wiry looking in texture, much like the chimpanzee, and more sparse, much like humans. Nonetheless, the fur still produced a similar color range as their genetic basis. Che-Che, the leader of the monkeys had a deep chestnut brown colored fur. However, the smaller, more nimble looking female monkey that was the apparent second next to Che-Che was almost a solid golden hue.

They were all fairly broad for their two and a half to three foot tall frames. As well, while they stood more like a human than a monkey, from their movements Monkey Fist could see they were as nimble and flexible as their genetic basis, as DNAmy had claimed. Overall, their physical traits seemed to flawlessly meld the three species used in their genetic make up.

They also showed a keen intellect in their eyes, and Monkey Fist glanced over at DNAmy, who stood looking at him with a shy, hopeful expression. He smiled slightly and turned back, "Good afternoon, my monkey ninja!"

They responded with a surprisingly intelligible "Sensei!" and bowed deeply and respectfully to him, drawing a pleased smile from the man that hoped to once again attain the Mystical Monkey Power.

"How long until we are at the pretender's home town?" he asked sharply, turning a firm glare onto DNAmy.

"About..." DNAmy glanced at the digital clock on Monkey Fist's vital sign monitor, "Twenty minutes, maybe less!"

"Excelent..." Monkey Fist growled, his smile becoming decidedly dangerous as his thoughts turned towards revenge and power.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

Ron, dressed in a surprisingly stylish suit and loafers, stood comfortably in the middle of the HSCC's stage. He smiled widely at the camera and collected audience, "Welcome back folks! And now, for the next segment of the Fannie Awards, and to start out, we have the Best Romance Award!"

Dozens of images flew around and about Ron, starting with pictures and video of Kim and himself locked in loving embraces. Then more segued in, such as Kim's parents walking along the beach or looking down on Kim's newborn form with happy grins, and even Brick Flagg and Justine Flanner shyly holding hands in a darkened theater before.

Then Rufus did a flying leap from off stage, twisting through five somersaults and two and a half twists to land on Ron's shoulder facing the principal camera and thel ive audience, envelope held out for Ron's perusal. "Thanks, little buddy!" Ron ripped open the envelope, and with a surprisingly subtle flourish, brought the paper within out in front of his face, "And for Best Romance, we have YVJ with "A Lot Like Love'!"

Ron stepped back and to one side as polite applause from the audience accompanied a huge heart made of thousands of smaller hearts exploding from the middle of the stage. As the heart cascaded into a shower of bouncing smaller hearts, YVJ's holographic form appeared. He was holding the Best Romance Award statuette in his hands and wearing a shocked look on his face. "Wow…" he muttered in dumfounded manner, before looking out at the audience and cameras.

"Wow," he said again, a silly smile on his face, "Best Romance, wow… I can hardly conjugate verbs right now!"

The audience laughed as he chuckled himself, then he went on, his voice sober but still surprised. "Thank you! Oh! Thank you! I feel so lucky! Though this award statue - it's so suspiciously phallic!"

"YVJ!" Kit cried quietly, and a few other groans of embarrassment sounded from the audience.

YVJ had the decency to look chagrined, but he continued on with a smile despite any potential embarrassment, "But hey thank you again! I just want everyone to know that even in my wildest hallucinations, I never would have imagined that this could ever validate my mediocrity." As a groan and some laughter echoed from the audience, he held up a hand in a placating manner, "I kid I'm actually great…"

More laughter answered him, and he continued, "To the other brilliant nominees, a lot of you guys in this fanfic world have been inspirations for me. So just being nominated with you folks… Well I am in great company to say the least.

He shook his head in awe, staring down at the statue again, "When I heard about the nomination I thought to myself 'Best Romance, I don't even have a girlfriend?'" He looked out and a devilish smirk took to his features, "Wink wink to any females in the New York Tri-State area between the ages of 18-25…" an empty, disposable cup flew past his head, but he kept his grin, continuing as if nothing had happened, "So I just had to take a minute and think about how generous my fans have been to me. It does make me feel kinda special. I like that feeling.

"First off though, I want to thank my beta Joe Stoppinghem who gives his best to organize my often incomprehensible gibberish." He glanced up and scrunched his frame slightly, as if speaking to a conspirator, "Yeah even with great beta work there are errors in my stuff, so imagine how it was prior to getting to Joe and then say a few prayers of gratitude for his hard work!"

After a smattering of applause to acknowledging his beta he stood straight and continued, "And of course I want to thank the readers who took the time to check my story out (Including those like airwalker999 who have given me plenty of food for thought in their reviews!)… I couldn't have done it without all of you! You guys, the readers, are awesome people. And thanks to the Alec Baldwin, who taught me that all I needed to be a fanfic writer are brass balls! "

More groans and laughter answered him, and he continued with a cheeky grin, "Seriously though I'm a wannabe writer, I hope one day I can accumulate the experience needed to get into the professional world. I'm also kind of a hopeless romantic, a bona-fide sucker for a sweet 'boy-meets-girl'. The world's a better place with a little romance in it don'tcha think?" A murmur of agreement answered him, "Anyway in theory, through this story I'm growing my talent with you guys and sharing lovey-dovey fluffy feelings. I'm happy about that, I'm glad you are too."

YVJ paused for a beat and glanced again at the statue, before raising it above his head, "Thank you KP community, I do appreciate it!"

With soft, twinkling ascension of small bells, the hearts again bounced out from the stage, to surround YVJ's holographic form with small, heart shaped lips giving him kisses on the face before the heart remade itself, exploding into an exuberance of soft pink and magenta hues, leaving Ron once again standing in the middle of the stage.

"Th'nks, YVJ!" Rufus crowed as Ron held the microphone to him, then back to himself.

"Thanks indeed, and now, for Best Action/Adventure!" Rufus did a little bit of an air drum roll, the HSCC's audio effects kicking in without hesitation as Ron read the winner, "We're proud to announce MrDrP with 'Fly Me to the Moon'!"

Suddenly dozens of scenes of action from the Kim Possible universe sprung up around Ron; fights, falls, parachuting, scenes of war, scenes of conflict, love, even characters running from devious traps and delving into ancient tombs flashed about, culminating in Kim and Ron jumping from a massive explosion that once again left MrDrP standing in the middle of the stage, a happy, if somewhat surprised expression on his face.

After a brief round of applause, MrDrP took a breath and spoke with a soft smile on his face. "I'm grateful that readers enjoyed 'Fly Me to the Moon' so much that they voted it Best Action/Adventure.

"One of the beauties of fan fiction is that we writers can create all sorts of exciting, explosive scenarios without worrying about whether we have the special effects or CGI budgets to pull them off. All we need to do this, as Ron Stoppable would tell us, is the Power of Imagination." A murmur of agreement shuffled its way through the audience, and he continued with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That, and the desire to have Kim Possible land something other than a plane on the deck of an aircraft carrier!" Laughter trickled back to him like a pleasantly babbling brook, and he continued with a light laugh. "Which is something I've wanted to do for a long, long time."

More laughter, and some applause followed, and MrDrP held the award up with both arms, "Thank you, once again, readers!" With a couple seconds of ticking during his last few words, the holographic form of MrDrP disappeared in a ball of flame, showing Ron once again in the center of the stage, Rufus conspicuously absent from his shoulder.

"The author MrDrP, ladies and gentlemen!" he crowed, earning more applause for the popular author. "And last, but certainly not least in this segment, we have Best Drama!" Ron felt in his various pockets for the paper he had earlier liberated from its envelope, a look of worry quickly crossing his face for both the envelope and the naked mole rat that should've been holding it.

Ron, verging on panic, was brought out of it by a high pitched version of Kim's hair dryer grapnel gun unreeling echoing loudly. The sound drew the eyes of everyone present as well as the camera lenses towards the top of the dome over the Possible's back yard. Dressed in a black, naked mole rat style black ops suit, Rufus descended from the support struts of transparent dome surrounding the back yard. He also wore the trademark, three lens style night vision goggles made famous by a popular video game character, and a grin that seemed impossibly large on such a small animal.

"Thanks, li'l buddy, but next time, less drama!" Ron chirped as if that had been the plan all along, earning a wink and an upside down thumbs up sign from Rufus, and laughter and loud applause from the audience. Turning back towards the audience as Rufus performed a somersault from his upside down position to his human's shoulder while reeling in the grapnel line, Ron announced without missing a beat, "For Best Drama, we have JA of JAKT with '1939'!"

Scenes of life and dramatic tension appeared, showing various members of the Kim Possible universe engaged in deep seeming contemplation, arguments, worrying over a testing device very familiar to some, and even moments of holding on to one another's hands while hanging over what could only be described as certain death. Then, out of nowhere, a dramatic gust of wind whipped up into a whirlwind of images, finally showing JA of JAKT standing in the center of the HSCC, a bemused expression on his face. "And here I am again!"

Laughter echoed from the audience, as well as heartfelt applause. As the laughter and applause died down, he spoke in a contemplative manner, "To me, when it came to this story, it was all about Mim and Jon's relationship. Yes, the key word is relationship. That is the world that Bob and Mark created when they wrote Kim Possible and for this story and so many others kt and I write that's exactly what we write about when we write."

He paused to let everyone digest the almost ping-pong thought process, which left some nodding and some bemused as he finally continued, "Thanks everyone for your votes and support. I'll keep writing about Mim and Jon as long as I have time. However, for me, in the short-term, real life is priority one right now so I may be slower than usual as I finish their tale. But know I am going to finish it with the '1945' story coming out soon!"

A few cheers rose up at that announcement, and JA couldn't resist the huge smile that took to his face as he raised the award above his head. "Thanks again for this award!"

Again the dramatic whirlwind rose up around the author's holographic representation, and again Ron was left standing in the center of the stage, a huge grin of his own on his face. "And that was JA of JAKT, another round of applause, please!"

After the applause, Ron took a deep breath, "Coming up after an extended break, we'll have Neo the Saiyan Angel presenting Best One-Shot Overall, Best Novel-Sized Story, and Best Series Overall!"


	10. Monkeys, ninja, and monkey ninja!

**Authors' Forward**

Hey there, everyone. We sincerely apologize for the long delay between this chapter and the last chapters. Unfortunately, due to the primary author being stuck with a pretty serious bout of depression (the primary reason for the delay), and RL hitting pretty much everyone on the Fannies Committee like a ton of bricks, well, it got delayed.

That said, we're back, with two chapters being posted today as an apology, and the final three chapters being posted next week on Monday/Wednesday/Friday. Without further adieu, here's the chapter!

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

The Possible's kitchen was packed with people gorging on various snacks that Anne and Ron had whipped up with Tara, Kit and Kgs' help. "These are good!" Bonnie enthused as she bit into a spicy tuna and spinach wrap.

"Thanks!" Kgs murmured, eating a wrap of his own, "Glad ya didn't find 'em too spicy, hon."

"You made these?" Bonnie asked, raising an elegant eyebrow at the deep voiced, pony tailed man.

"Yup, the tuna mix, anyway!" Amers chirped happily, nibbling daintily at a chicken and cheese sandwich.

"And Ron did the bacon vinaigrette and wrapping." Kit added, taking the last bite out of yet another tuna wrap, "But we ran out of a few supplies, so he and James are going to the store to get some more stu-…"

The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing repeatedly in an off cadence. "I'll get it!" Kim called, having just finished a chicken and cheese sandwich of her own. Kit followed behind the red-head, curiosity piqued.

When Kim answered the door, she was surprised to see Senior Senor, Sr. and Jr. standing there. "Hi there, you two," Kim said with barely any delay in her answer, "We were expecting you a little bit later!"

Kim reached out to shake Senior's hand, but the ever suave gentleman took her hand and bowed, delivering a proper gentleman's kiss to Kim's knuckles. "A pleasure as always, Ms. Possible. And we had indeed planned on getting here a little bit later, but we got in early, so it seemed the best to come over as soon as possible." Senior said with an ironic twist to his lips.

"Yes," Junior agreed, a happy, if somewhat vacant smile upon his face as he stared past Kim and Kit. Kim half turned and glanced back to see Bonnie as she was walking out of the kitchen, drawn by her husband and father in law's voices, "I wanted to see my beautiful wife, warm my vocal chords up and meet with this Fannie Award Committee."

Kim smiled at the surprisingly suave comment by the musclebound, ditzy wannabe singing sensation. She gave Bonnie, who had a smug smile upon her face, a wink and opened her mouth to introduce Kit to the Seniors. Kit, however, beat the red-head to the punch, stepping forward and holding out his hand, "Hi there, Tripple-S, SSJ; Kitian lon Faolan, MaceCo's new head, and a member of the Committee!"

"Mr. Faolan!" Senior exclaimed, holding his hand out and shaking Kit's proffered hand vigorously, "It is a my pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Thanks!" Kit replied, his face glowing in appreciation.

"You are Kitian lon Faolan?" Junior asked somewhat askance at Kit, looking him up and down. "No offense, but I was expecting someone more…" He gestured towards Kit's obviously feminine bosom and flare of the hips, "Masculine by your name and the form of address Ms. Neo used for you?"

Kit was somewhat used to such confusion. Unfortunately, the obvious confusion on Junior's face, as well as his nearly vacant tone of voice, drew a twitch from one eye, the other eye half closing in annoyance. Kit's fingers tightened somewhat on his walking stick, and he was about to open his mouth to answer in a heated fashion when Bonnie stepped up to Junior. She put her arms around him and bapped an open palm to the back of his head in a playfully serious manner. "Dear, what did I tell you about some men and women that use the opposite gender's title?"

"That they are, what is the wording? Psychologically transgendered…" It was as if a lightbulb went off in Junior's head, and he looked at Kit with a look of surprisingly sincere apology, "I'm terribly sorry for the confusion, sir!" He reached out and took Kit's hand, shaking it in a serious, apologetic manner, "I have lead the life of a, how shall I say, 'shut in'? In trying to become a pop sensation, so I sometimes become a 'male blonde bimbo' I believe is the term I've heard."

"I understand, Junior." Kit chuckled as he pointedly did not look at the gorgeous musclebound ditz's wife, who blushed slightly at his comment. At least Kit's amused reaction drew a smile from her, as the man saved her husband from further embarrassment, "At any rate, have you practiced on the trip over?"

"Yes, he has," Senior interrupted smoothly, nodding to Bonnie to distract her husband, "Unfortunately… There is only so much one can do when you have a less than optimal voice."

"Well, we might have the solution, as Kgs communicated to you?" Kit asked uncertainly, confirming his facts before moving on.

"Ah, yes, he did indeed, Mr. Faolan…" Senior said, "Although he expressed the need to use a practice session to tune this Crooner Ray?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, we have to be careful due to the potential side effects…" Kit muttered darkly, consulting his DSi to see if any new information on how that particular bit of tech got past the prototype stage had been found.

"Well," Senior continued in a worried, almost embarrassed tone, "Do you have a soundproof room available?"

"As a matter of fact, there _is_ one downstairs…" Kim began, Kit stepping in to describe his plan for Senior Senor, Sr.'s son and the MaceCo Crooner Ray.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

Icarus crept up to the foot of Kim's loft ladder. The teen had just finished using the upstairs bathroom, the lower level bathroom having been commandeered by the ladies, when he'd heard something strange coming from Kim's room. He heard the sound of someone whispering and getting somewhat unclear, subservient responses back. He figured the language being used was Japanese, due to the repeated use of the words "Hai, Sensei!"

He had thought it could be the Yamanouchi ninja clan preparing a surprise for the Fannies, but something about the situation was setting the hairs on the back of his neck on end. It wasn't the fact that there were apparently Japanese people in Kim's room talking back and forth, nor was it the apparent unexpectedness of the visitation. It was the sound of the responses. It was as if a person with dwarfism, a lisp and a massive underbite were talking while sucking on helium, and then sped up like a record played too fast.

He drew on all of the admittedly limited training he had thus far received as a member of the Canadian armed forces while attending military college as he crept forward. Somehow, he managed to avoid every creaking board in the Possible household's upstairs, and made nary a sound as he slowly climbed up the ladder to Kim's loft. Something in the back of his mind told him he should go for backup, but he just wanted to take a quick look in case he was being overly paranoid.

He edged his eyes over the loft ladder's landing, and saw about a dozen monkeys in ninja suits searching through Kim's room. The smallest of them had just turned on Kim's computer and was attempting to hack past the password opening screen when he felt a powerful hand grasp on the back of his shirt and another cover his mouth in a vice like grip, while at the same time he was lifted up and into Kim's room. The voice in his ear chilled him to the bone, both because he had never expected to hear it in person, and the tone being cold, hateful and loaded with malice.

"Don't make a sound, _Pretender_!" Monkey Fist growled almost lovingly into his ear. Icarus knew, he just _knew_, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he should listen. Unfortunately, his military training and years of Taekwondo practice had honed his reaction time more than he'd realized

Before his conscious mind could order his body to stop, he shoved his entire body backwards, slamming himself into Monkey Fist, and Monkey Fist into the wall behind them. This nearly knocked the wind out of the martial arts master, and loosened his grip enough for Icarus so slip out and forward, just beyond the older man's reach. He spun around towards a corner of the room to keep both the monkey ninja and Monkey Fist in his line of sight, and surveyed the scene.

The monkey ninja at the computer was still typing away, and now he noticed a pair of glasses adorning the animal's face. He had made no progress against the password, but he was typing with incredible dexterity and apparent skill. The other monkey ninja were scrambling from their search duties to make a rough semi-circle blocking off the loft entrance from Icarus, and trapping him inside the semi-circle with Monkey Fist. "Um, can we talk about this?" Icarus asked with a sigh, dropping into a right fixed stance, his weight even between his right and left leg, the left pointing towards Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist's eyes narrowed, realizing something was off with the Pretender's reactions. For one, the stance was from a completely different, more rigid style. Second, he wasn't panicking like normal. And third, his voice was a bit lower than it should be. He shook his head, growling lowly towards his target, "Prepare yourself for your _doom_, Pretender!"

"Um," Icarus protested, "I'm not who you thin-…"

He couldn't finish the statement, as Monkey Fist lunged forward with a drunk seeming roll, lashing out with his right foot and left hand, seeming to flail at the startled teen. Icarus dodged the kick, and blocked the downward arching fist with his arms raised and crossed into an 'X', the back of his hands facing him.

When Monkey Fist's fist hand strike was stopped by Icarus' arms, the teen immediately twisted his hands upwards and crooked them, drawing his arms down and locking the martial arts master's wrist in his. He increased his grip with his right hand and shot his left down and to the inside of Monkey Fist's elbow, bending it and forcing the older man's balance backwards. Normally the move ended with the opponent on their back and an elbow in their nose, but Monkey Fist used the impetus of the move to roll backwards and out of Icarus' grip.

"Dude, seriously!" Icarus protested again, "I'm not-…"

"Silence!" Monkey Fist hissed, cutting Icarus' protest off with a powerful kick to his abdomen. Icarus let out a loud whoosh of air, but retaliated with an elbow to Monkey Fist's nose. Monkey Fist saw the blow coming and managed to lessen the force of the strike; while it did not break nor bloody the older man's nose, it forced his eyes closed for a few brief instants.

The distraction allowed Icarus to step forward and behind Monkey Fist, and he surprised himself by getting the martial arts master into an effective, if unorthodox, hold. He had his legs tightly wrapped around one of Monkey Fist's, immobilizing that leg, and Monkey Fist's left arm in what was halfway a half-nelson hold and half D'arce choke. Monkey Fist, in turn, had a solid hold on one of Icarus' wrists, and was trying to rain elbows down on Icarus' exposed chest. This, however, was apparently just the warm up for the real fight.

They rolled around for several long moments, trading positions of dominance, defense, and raining blows down upon the other. Neither could get a superior position, despite Monkey Fist's literal decades of experience. One reason was that, despite years of training, the teen was more muscular than Monkey Fist, and knew how to use his body surprisingly well for his relative experience compared to the older man. The other was an old adage that the older man realized was indeed true: the master never fears another master, as he knows exactly what that master will do; he truly fears facing an amateur, as he has no idea what to expect.

"Dude!" Icarus finally gasped, trying to put Monkey Fist into an arm bar even as the older man tried to put him into a leg choke, "I'm not Ron! I'm Icarus, I'm helping with the Fan-…"

"You're _not_ the Pretender?" Monkey Fist interrupted in a rage, loosening his hold on the teen in shock "You're a _false_ Pretender!"

"Um, duh?" Icarus griped, letting go of the man's arm as his leg was released, rolling away from Monkey Fist and coming to his feet.

"I'll brook no disrespect from the Pretender or a _False_ Pretender!" Monkey Fist raged, pointing at the teen, "Monkey ninja, get him! I have no time for a False Pretender, but I want to know why he was _here_! I will make sure the rest of our troupe grab this Hana girl or Possible!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Icarus yelled, even as the monkey ninja attacked. As they jumped into the air, he saw his chance. They were smaller than him, and he was fairly strong for his frame; as such, his action seemed obvious, although he figured that his instructors would frown upon it. Setting his shoulder like a running back, he charged towards a slight break in the line of monkey ninja jumping towards him.

Despite absorbing perhaps a dozen solid, bruising strikes to his body, he managed to burst through them, literally falling down the loft ladder before Monkey Fist could get to it, "You're _so_ getting _beat_ Monkey Boy!"

"Stop him!" Monkey Fist growled, pointing after the teen even as he leapt for the open window of Kim's room. Che-Che and his second, the golden furred female known as Goldy, lead the chase after the fleeing teen, disturbingly quiet in their pursuit.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"Hey," Fuzen called as she walked into the kitchen. Her face was scrunched up in confusion as she looked around, "Anyone seen Icky? I thought he'd be here for the snacks!"

"He went to take a leak." Kgs chuckled.

Kim nodded with a grimace at the pony tailed man's bluntness, then glanced at her wrist Kimmunicator, "Although… He should have been back by no-…"

He was interrupted as a loud series of thumps sounded from upstairs. "What is zat?" Al asked, screwing her face up in confusion and carefully setting her double shot of vodka down on the Possible's kitchen counter.

Even as Kim, Kgs, Al and Kit stood to investigate, there was a commotion from the rear deck. A few screams and yells of alarm clambered over themselves making what was being said unintelligible, but the telltale flash of Shego's plasma, and the former thief hollering there was trouble managed to pierce the confused babble. "You guys check upstairs, I'll help out back!" Kim yelled, even as Kgs, Al and Kit ran towards the front room and the stairs leading up.

"Icky!" Kgs, Al and Kit yelled as they entered the living room. The teen literally tumbled halfway down the stairs, forcing the four monkeys latched onto him to let go and jump away. He quickly regained his footing and jumped down the other half, Kgs barely halting him before he flew face first into the rear of the Possible's couch.

"What's up, dude?" Kgs growled, already surmising it was related to Monkey Fist from the monkeys in ninja garb and Ron's earlier warning.

"Monkey Fist's after Hana and KP!" Icarus bellowed, even as Shego, Kim and the Stoppable parent's enraged voices came from the rear yard.

"Too late!" Kit snarled, bringing his walking stick up and holding it like a batter in a cage as the growing crowd of monkey ninja prepared to attack.

Icarus dodged a flying monkey and stood abreast with his friends, falling into a left fixed stance, standing back to back and exactly opposite of Kgs' right fixed stance. Che-Che leapt and lashed out at Kgs, the one he felt was the biggest threat due to being the physically largest individual among the four. Kgs, not expecting the length of the arm coming at him, nor the whiplash strength of the limb, was struck viciously across the left side of his jaw.

A sickening sounding crunch echoed through the Possible's living room. Kgs stood motionless, no breath being drawn in nor being exhaled from his still form for a long second. "Oh, that's been out for days…" he finally muttered in a dark, low pitched tone of voice. Al, Kit and Icarus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zo, zat is how ziss is, non?" Al asked, a rather large _kukri_ knife suddenly in her hand as a wild eyed smile washed over her face. The monkey ninja paused in their assault, the larger man's reaction to Che-Che's vicious strike and the wrinkle Al's weapon brought to the situation throwing them off briefly.

"_Where_ were you hiding _that_, Lis?" Icarus asked, his eyes wide as he glanced over at the attractive blonde.

"Y'sure ya wanna ask, Icky?" Kgs chuckled, earning an elbow from Kit and a wink from Al for his comment.

"If hyu ask nicely, Icky, I'll tell hyu later…" Al purred seductively. She then turned her attention to the monkey ninja, an evil glint in her eyes as she expertly twirled the _kukri_. "Zo, who will be zee first to pay for 'urting my friend an' beating up my _chew toy_?"

Che-Che was uncertain how to proceed, so he cocked his head, weighing the odds against himself and his troupe. However, he and everyone else in the room was startled as Kgs stretched his neck, a few more cracks and pops sounding. Kgs then opened his eyes and stared at the monkey ninja, his face a mix of amused, enraged and something no one could quite put a finger on, "Alright, boys… _Party time!_"

His last words were in a roar as he charged Che-Che, the monkey grabbing at him and attempting a Aikido style throw. Kgs avoided the surprisingly elegant maneuver with a brute force approach: he grasped the monkey's hands in his own tight grip and then slammed his forehead into the monkey's nose. While Che-Che was stunned, he hooked his arms around the monkey, lifted him up in a bear hug and charging into the wall full tilt.

The wall shook from the force of the impact, but Che-Che was far from down. He lifted his legs and placed them between his chest and the larger human, kicking him off and almost into Kit. Kit ducked and went back to wailing his walking stick at Goldy, successfully holding off the female monkey ninja despite her superior speed to the young man.

Icarus had grabbed another of the monkey ninja and swung him towards Al, who had knocked the pommel of her _kukri_ into the monkey ninja's head, stunning her senseless. She intercepted a sword stroke that was heading towards the back of one of Kit's legs when an aristocratic accented voice rang out, "Enough of this!"

Everyone looked over as Monkey Fist emerged from the kitchen, Hana firmly in his grasp. Even so, it was obvious the little girl had managed to cause him harm before he'd bundled her under his arm: his eye was black, his lower lip was severely swollen, and clumps of hair were missing from his scalp. "Bad monkey! Bad monkey!" she screamed over and over, trying to free her little arms and legs from the former archeologist's left arm.

"If you hurt her, Monkey Fist…" Kim began, her growling voice as cold as liquid nitrogen.

"We'll make you wish you were back in that statue!" Shego concluded with a deadly calm voice as cold as Kim's, her eyes wide and wild with rage.

"I would suggest you don't come near me, and that you let my monkey ninja go…" he murmured in a dark tone. Everyone backed down slightly, not wanting any harm to come to Hana. They were all tensed to move the instant his attention was off of them. The martial arts master reached out and opened the door...

And In a sudden blur of movement, he found himself held aloft barely an inch shy of the vaulted ceiling of the Possible's living room, and Hana out of his grasp. His eyes turned downwards to see the child held protectively in Kim's arms, Shego standing in front of them with her hands alight and the rest of the group forming a protective circle around them.

"Eyes up here, Fiske…" Ron Stoppable's voice grated. Monkey Fist looked up and his eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear. He was being held aloft by the front of his _gi_, the grip frighteningly powerful. The teen he called the Pretender was surrounded by a blue, monkey shaped glow, his eyes a blue so intense it was almost violet.

"Oh, thank God!" Mrs. Stoppable cried out, seeing Hana safe in Kim's arms and protected by not only a circle of their friends but by her son.

"Y-you… How did you-…" Monkey Fist began, only to be silenced by a monkey like screech from Ron.

"Shut _up_, Fiske!" Ron growled, shaking in rage, "And listen. I am now, and will be until I die, the Mystical Monkey Master!"

"But… But I trained…" Monkey Fist started, only to be silenced when Ron shook him like a cat would a mouse.

"You sought the MMP for your own power, Fiske!" Ran howled, "The MMP does not work that way, it does not let itself be used by one such as yourself!"

"But…" Monkey Fist began again, but the narrowing of Ron's eyes silenced him.

"This is what's going to happen when I let you go…" Ron started, his voice colder even than Kim's had been a moment ago, "You will _never_ try anything like this again. Nor will you try to harm, in _any_ way, Kim, Hana, our families, our friends, or our friend's families!"

"Or what, Pretender?" Monkey Fist asked, managing a sneer despite now knowing just how little chance he had of usurping the Mystical Monkey Power from Ron.

"Look up Warhok on the internet and you'll know…" Ron muttered briefly before twisting the fabric of Monkey Fist's _gi_, causing the older man to cough as his chest was painfully constricted by the stout cloth, "Then leave us all alone, got it?"

Ron dropped the MMP just enough that Monkey Fist could look into his eyes and see more than just the resolve, but a dangerous glint he had never seen in the young man's eyes before. Ron twisted the _gi_ again as Monkey Fist took too long to answer, and the man found himself gasping out, "Yes… Yes!" Monkey Fist's face contorted as he recited an oath not even he would dare break. "You have my word upon the graves of my ancestors and my honor, and if broken I… I _and_ my ancestors will take my place back within the statue of The Yono… I swear this upon the Lotus Blade…"

Ron considered this oath, and the implications it brought with it. He saw the longing for the power that Monkey Fist still held, but he saw something else. He saw the sincerity, and the absolute, soul deep fear of the fate Monkey Fist had just given himself to if he ever broke the oath.

"I believe you…" Ron said, letting go of Monkey Fist's _gi_ and dropping down to the floor easily. Monkey Fist made a simple hand gesture, and his monkey ninja picked up their unconscious comrades and slinked from the house.

As Monkey Fist reached the door, he turned and bowed low to Ron, who returned the bow despite the long standing animosity between them. "I shall never return to your presence as an enemy, Stoppable… Yet neither will I consider you anything other than my greatest enemy." With that, he turned and seemed to disappear into the growing night.

"Well, that was interesting…" James Possible said from the kitchen door closest garage entrance. Everyone turned to look at him, Kgs, Al, Kit and Ron all letting out the slightest of amused snorts. James smiled slightly and shrugged, holding up a sack full of goodies, "So, anyone up for some croissant wrapped beef franks when we're done cooking them?"


	11. Best OneShot, NovelSized, and Series

Neo giggled nervously as she walked towards the HSCC. She glanced around and was happy to see that none of the carnage that Monkey Fist had caused was in evidence, and sighed out in an attempt to relax.

"Relax, babe," Kgs murmured as she passed the control panel, his voice deeper than normal as he pitched his voice low enough for just her to hear, "You'll do great, you know it…"

"Welcome back everyone!" Neo called out as she shared a thankful smile at her fiancee, Kit, who was giving her a thumbs up signal, and Kgs for the words spoken in the tone of voice she had told him was soothing. With a determined breath, continued as she held up an envelope, "And now, for the Best One-Shot Overall!" She moved her finger along the envelope's sealed flap and let out a little yelp of surprise. Grimacing in annoyance she briefly sucked her finger, drawing a brief laugh from the audience.

She glanced out and blushed brightly, then finished opening the envelope, withdrawing the sheet holding the winners for the next three awards. "And this year's Best One-Shot goes to: Star-Eva01 and JAKT!"

Scenes from various one shot fictions flashed around and about Neo as she stepped back, then shrunk into three nimbi of light that quickly resolved into the three winners of the award. Star-Eva stepped forward with a huge smile on his face, holding his award in the crook of his arm, "Thanks for voting for us once again, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd, both physical and virtual, cheered the man, and his smile softened as he glanced over at JA and KT, "When JAKT asked me to look over a small tale they called 22 Minutes, I had no idea that it would become what it did. Thank you for letting me join you here now.

"Thanks to JA for including those ideas," he continued, "And to KT for allowing me to be her AG#2 and for her love and understanding. And, again, I would just like to say to JAKT thank you for allowing me to join you on this journey inside Kim's mind for '22 Minutes'!"

JA stepped forward with KT, their thoughts were etched on their faces, as if asking, "Was it really the second time we've been here tonight?" For the father and daughter, at that moment, it didn't matter whether it was the first time or the second one.

JA started to address everyone, his voice fatherly and wondering at once, "You know that déjà vu feeling? The one that says, 'We've been here before?'" The audience chuckled in response, and he continued, nodding with them, "But have you ever had the feeling: 'We will have been here before, someday?' Or: 'I'd better see to it that we'll have been here, someday?'

"Needless to say, it gets complicated." More chuckles answered him, and his face became contemplative, "I used to say, as we wrote about 'Kim and Ron in this sitch.', that we felt them calling out to us to get busy and tie up some loose ends from the Clean Slate episode. Clean them up so that everyone knew where they stood with each other. Somewhere along that line it got to be more than a figure of speech and all of us kept finding ourselves building upon their feelings for each other, giving them almost human characteristics that they weren't even aware of. Of course, KT and Star went to the next level and added even more."

At JA's urging, Star-Eva stepped forward again and took to the mic, adding, "This tale was born from an idea that took on a life of its own. It's the same for all of us: ideas, drafts, redrafts, betas, finals and posting. After all, it's what we do."

KT then finished with, "You have the power and any ideas you get you can bring them to life. Never stop writing guys and gals."

Star again took to the mic, his tone facetious and warm at once, "And don't forget I can write a Kim Possible story, on my own, believe it or not!" Kim and Ron were the first of many that let out a cheer that was heard above the audience's laughter.

"But know we loved doing this as a team. JA has said that it's fun to write a KP story; fun to work with these characters especially because they are all set. You know them so you can get on with the story, go on from there, knowing the friendship and love that exists between them.

"As for me the, beta turned writer, I provide a myriad of ways for the stories I or others write to take shape." He glanced at the father and daughter team next to him, nodding affirmation of his own words to them, "Separately, and together, the three of us make a formidable team.

"Here, then is our unique writing style between a mismatched daughter and dad - age wise, anyway - and a Southern Gentleman who enjoyed writing _just_ for the sake of writing." He turned back out to the crowd, eyes glowing with happiness, "We'll keep doing this as long as it is fun. Hopefully that will be the case for a long time to come!

All three of them bowed as applause once again rose from those in the atrium and virtually, and he raised JA's arm with one hand, his Fannie in the other, and JA raised KT's hand as she raised their award in the other, "Thank you again for being there and reading our stories! Without you the readers we wouldn't be standing here right now!"

KT and JA add a deep felt, "Amen." The crowd cheered again, as the three dissolved into an image of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable looking deep into each other's eyes, then fading out to reveal a smiling Neo as she stepped back to the center of the HSCC. "That was JA, KT and Star-Eva01, everybody!"

She waited for the applause to die down, and then continued, "And next, we have the award for Best Novel Sized Story Overal!" She once again looked at the sheet in her hand and then back out at the crowd, "And this year's winner is: Slyrr with 'A Friend in Darkness'!"

A series of holographic forms appeared within the stage area, scenes from within Slyrr's very work flashing, moving about, and disappearing as if watching them happen on the very stage itself. Then suddenly a brilliant blue flash almost that made everyone flinch struck from the middle of the HSCC, revealing Slyrr standing slightly forward of dead center of the stage area.

He nodded his thanks to Neo, then the audience, waiting for the applause to die down. He looked subdued by the attention, dressed in a simple black tux with a matching tie. He stood looking out in astonishment at the cheering crowd, and was surprised when, with four more flashes of blue, Grimm, Rhonda, Jade and Rueful all appeared beside him, clapping themselves along with the audience, or pumping their fists in the air while hooting obnoxiously.

He waved them down as the audience's applauses faded, almost blushing at their exuberance. Taking a deep breath, he began, "Some might consider this the zenith of a three-year plan that started off as a lark." he said softly, "Except that the story's not done yet. I had no idea when I first began 'A Friend in Darkness' that it would turn out this long. But there were a number of things I wanted to put into it as part of the master plan - and it kept growing."

The audience laughed, and then, shockingly, two brilliant crimson flashes announced the arrival of none other than Slyrr's versions of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. With a sniggering grunt, Kgs tried to look innocent as he muttered "Whoops.", earning a bap from Kit, who had snuck over behind him when she'd seen him fiddling with the controls.

The audience, and everyone else up on the stage laughed at the poor man's put upon expression, when Kim spoke in a mock serious tone, "Just don't take Ron away _again_!" shouted Kim, "You had us apart for over a month in real time! Do you have any idea how tough that was?"

"Sorry about that." Slyrr said with sincere chagrin, "But I was really surprised to be up for this award, especially against heavyweights like Sharper and CaptainKodak1. Their stories are the toughest competition you could imagine..."

"Not tough _enough_ apparently." Grimm smirked, but grunted as Rhonda kicked his ankle under the fall of her lovely blue dress.

"Be _nice..._" she said softly, earning a rippling chuckle from the audience as Grimm's expression turned even more put upon than Kgs' had been.

"I want to thank the entire KP fanfiction writer's community for continuing their work faithfully," Slyrr continued, as if nothing had happened, "Even after the series finale. Hope springs eternal, and I think we all hope to see Kim and Ron return in made-for-DVD movies once the series writers tank up at the inspiration well."

"And _I _hope you don't do anything to take Ron away again_..._" Kim growled, earning a murmur of agreement from several members of the audience.

Slyrr flushed and tugged at his collar under Kim's withering glare. "Yes... Well, I also wanted to thank for hosting the awards, Blackbird for his online advice, the entire KP Kimmunity for holding the torch aloft, and to Kim and Ron for inspiring it all in the first place." He relaxed visibly as Kim's expression softened, "If you haven't checked out 'A Friend in Darkness' yet, you won't want to miss the closing credit video, which I'll hopefully be able to finish soon. But be sure to check out 'Mad Dogs and Tigers'; and 'School Days', so you can see just how tough the competition really was!"

With that, Slyrr held his award aloft and waved to the crowd. He and the others on the stage disappeared in a slow fade of their respective colors, to the audience's raucous applause. Neo once again took to the center of the stage area, and glanced one last time at the note. "That was Slyrr everybody! And finally, we have Best Series Overall, with our winner: King in Yellow, for the 'Best Enemies' universe'!

Before the special effects even had a chance to begin, two teenagers appeared in the center of the HSCC main stage area, one a girl, the other a boy. The girl had red hair, and in the waning light of the afternoon in the Possible's back yard, the slightly greenish tint to her skin didn't show. The boy was freckled, his skin a light brown.

Neo scratched her head, calling out in an aside to Kgs, "Neither of these are King in Yellow?"

"No," the girl answered, "We're Team J. Don't you remember us from the last Fannie  
ceremony?"

"Er, no?" Neo, Kgs, and Kit said, Kgs continuing in a resigned tone, "It's been a couple years, and we were only audience members... Where's K-I-Y?"

"He doesn't come to these. Not since his first one when there was that embarrassing incident where he and MrDrP were wearing the same dress," the boy answered. "He keeps sending original characters. _I_ thought Judge Armstrong should take it this year, but she was planning to get drunk tonight. Bego suggested sending Mustapha Kemal, but he claimed it was against his religion… The Fannies aren't in the Qu'ran, are they?"

Neo raised an eyebrow, "I've, uh, not actually read the Qu'ran. You said Team J? Who  
exactly are you?"

"Time cops," Jane explained. "Can't go into much detail. We haven't been born yet. Can't give you too many details, it might mess up the time stream and we'd have to kill you."

Kgs barked a laugh, earning an annoyed look from the girl, then added to his laugh, "But killin' us'd mess up the time stream, too, right?"

"Bad news. You won't be having any descendants. We checked." She countered in a deadpan tone, earning another laugh from Kgs.

"She's not serious," Junior explained, glaring briefly at the young woman, "We don't kill people. She feels that giving out disinformation keeps you Yesterdays from learning more than you should."

"And Captain Zero there feels it is his duty to keep me from having any fun." Jane complained, "I don't know how I got stuck with him as a partner."

"Yes you do," he reminded her.

"Time out," Neo called, "Yesterdays?"

"You're living in the past," she explained, "You're a Yesterday."

"I'm not in the past." Neo complained in a good natured manner, as if teasing the poor girl, "I'm in the now."

"Well to us it's the past." Jane explained as if missing Neo's facetious tone, "Now if you get a Chrono and do an illegal jump to the future you're a Pastie, and then you're in real trouble. You don't want to know the penalty for that."

"Why," Osterman chimed in from the control panel, he and Kgs barely stifling their own laughter, "What is the penalty for going to the future?"

"You have to eat the food." Jane deadpanned, earning laughter from the audience, "I swear, those nutrition Nazis have taken all the fun out of-…"

"Stop talking about my Dad that way," Junior warned.

"You know it's true!" Jane protested, "And don't get all holier-than-thou with me. I've seen you sneaking Twinkies when we're back here."

"Only to blend in!"

"You were eating them in the closet." Jane sniggered.

"It was, um, research…" Junior claimed desperately, "So I could discuss them in a meaningful way when we're-…"

"Wait, you discuss Twinkies in a meaningful way?" Jane interrupted, "We _really_ need to get you a girlfriend."

Neo tried hard to steer the subject back on track, "Er, did anyone tell you that we're doing a time limited award ceremony this year and the acceptance  
speeches should be kept short?"

"No," Junior answered. "I'll warn you though: when KiY wins for best writer in two years there'll be no shutting him up. He might even show up in person  
for that."

"You're wrong," Jane reminded him. "He'll send Alan Bowman."

"Could I get your names and the acceptance speech," Neo asked, "Please?"

"You can call me Jane," Jane told her, "Of course, that's not really my  
name."

"They call me Junior," Junior said, offering his hand to Neo. "I got stuck with the same name as father, so I get called Junior. I am so looking forward to going away to college and using my name for a change."

"And he didn't even know he was nominated for an award," Jane added, "So he didn't prepare a speech."

"He doesn't have a beta reader to thank, or blame," Junior added. "I think he'd want to thank his wonderful reviewers, but the list is awfully long… And he's probably afraid he'd leave out some important names."

"How about thanking some of the good writers at FF.N who got him interested in writing?" Jane suggested.

"I think he'd have the same problem!" Junior laughed, "A lot of names to list and the fear he'd leave out some names he shouldn't and offend someone. I think he should thank McCorkle and Schooley for creating the original characters he expanded on."

"Great," Jane sighed. "Everyone and their naked mole rat will be thanking those two at the Fannies. And we're original. If KiY won't even bother to show up for the Fannies I don't even care what he'd say! I-…"

"Hey, careful." Junior warned, "Show him D and he could put really bad words in your mouth."

"I don't care!" Jane snapped, "He's been promising us a Time Cops story for years! And do we get one? I feel like these stupid cameos are the only time I get used."

"At least he gives you funny lines!" Junior countered, "I'm the serious one who has to straighten things out when you screw up."

"I don't screw things up! I don't know where you get-…"

Neo coughed, "The Fannies, remember?"

"And I don't care about those either," Jane shot back, "I'm giving my own thanks. I should probably thank NoDrogs for creating my evil older sisters."

"Kasy and Sheki aren't evil," Junior reminded her.

"What do you know? They aren't your sisters!" Jane snapped, "Okay, Sheki can be nice, but she still treats me like a little sister."

"You are her little sister."

"It's the principle of the thing." Jane countered ruefully, "And can you believe how mad Kasy gets when I go in her room and borrow something?"

"Focus, please focus," Neo pleaded.

"And I'd like to thank Dr Tomohiro Kono of Japan," Jane continued, "For his two-thousand three work in biology that produced a mouse with two mothers and no father that made KiY's alternative version of Kasy and Sheki and my birth possible."

"Wait a minute," someone from the virtual audience interrupted, "That thing with two mothers and no father is true?"

"Yes," Junior assured him, "And the counter says this scene has gone on for a thousand words. You know what that means for His Obsessive Compulsiveness don't you?"

"His Obsessive Compulsiveness?" someone else asked, the audience deciding to join in on the heckling since the Time Cops didn't seem to mind, "What are you talking about?"

"King in Yellow," Jane explained, "He's got this OCD thing… Oh, and he may try writing another long Harry Potter story-…"

"Wait a minute," Shego objected, her tone facetious snicker, "Harry Potter wasn't in Hogwarts 1835."

"You read it?" Junior asked in disbelief. "That's where he posted it, whether Harry Potter appeared in it or not. He started Hogwarts 1940, and he plans to make that his next project. Harry Potter won't be in that one either.

"Anyway," Junior continued after rolling his eyes at Shego's answering laughter, "He may not be posting any long Kim Possible fanfiction for awhile."

"But we would like to thank the members of the Kimmunity for naming Junior and I the best original characters and this Fannie."

Neo coughed, "This is for Best Series, which is Best Enemies, not Original Characters."

"Oh yeah," Jane apologized, "It's three years before we get the Fannie for best original characters. See you then."

The two touched their Chronos, and disappeared from the HSCC.

_Would have been nice if they stayed for the rest of the ceremony..._ Neo thought with a chuckle, _Then again, maybe not..._ "And that was… Jane and Junior for King in Yellow, everyone!"

There was laughter and cheering from the audience, and Neo shook her head at comments about the two time cops continued on for a few moments. "And coming up next, we have Shego presenting the awards for Best Writing Team, Best Young Author, Best New Writer, and Best Story Overall!"


	12. Team, Young Author, New Writer, Story

"I still can't believe you were able to keep up with Monkey Fist, Icky," Shego chuckled, shaking her head in a bemused manner, "I guess what they say about the master fearing the amateur isn't bunk after all."

'Hey!" Icarus protested, pouting slightly.

"Are you being mean to Icky, Shego?" Fuzen asked innocently, earning a chuckle from most of those clustered around the Possible's kitchen table, most eating some small snack or sandwich or another. Kim, Ron, Shego, Rufus Kit, Kgs, Neo, and Icarus all glanced over at her, some of them marveling as the petite Malaysian packed away yet another sandwich.

"I'd like to know where you hide all that! You eat like him," Amers huffed, pointing at Kgs, "And you're still so _skinny_!"

"Hey, you're gettin' there, babe," Kgs muttered, slapping the paunch on his own front, "At least you don't have as much to lose as me!" He then tickled his fiancée in an attempt to distract her from going on a further rant, barely avoiding an unintentional reverse headbutt from the sometimes jumpy blonde woman.

"But she _still_ complains about her weight!" Icarus snickered, earning a brief, scathing glare from Fuzen. "Um, well, you do!"

"I could say the same about _her_," Shego muttered, pointing at Kim, who stuck her tongue out at the older woman. She considered teasing Kim some more, but finally decided against it despite the opening Kim had left. Turning back to Icarus with another chuckle, she continued "Anyway, look at it from this perspective, Sport: Monkey Fist's every bit as flexible as Princess or I am, and he's a true martial arts master even without the mystical mumbo-jumbo that the Doofus has."

"Hey!" Kim cried, tossing a grape at Shego, who deftly caught it between two fingers and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey nothing!" Kit laughed, his tone good humored, "He _is_ a doofus. A charming one, but still a doofus!"

"I am what I is!" Ron agreed, following Kgs' lead and tickling Kim in one of her few and thankfully less embarrassing ticklish spots.

"Gah, stop that!" Kim giggled, slapping lightly at Ron's hand before he dug in and made the sensation much worse, "You'll make me have to pee!"

"Okay, okay," Ron relented, hugging his girlfriend close. Kim, despite her blush or the petulant expression she now wore, sighed and snuggled back into his arms, a content smile slowly spreading as she relaxed into Ron's arms. "Your point, though, Shego?"

"My point," Shego continued, "Was about why Icky was able to keep up with Monkey Fist so effectively." She paused to point at Icky, smirking slightly, "I'd have to say he wasn't expecting the leg strength the Canadian there has on his frame. That or he was expecting you, and got Icky instead which threw him off his game. And probably something to do with being so recently freed from a statue, maybe he wasn't thinking as fast as normal? I dunno, but I don't think he was completely on his game, he did push Princess and I a li'l bit..."

"Prolly all that and being more used to stand up fighting," Kgs agreed, "I'd say Icky grappling with him helped the goofball out."

"Not a goofball." Icarus griped good naturedly, "I wrestled with Monkey Fist and wo-…" He glanced around and blushed slightly at the various raised eyebrows directed at him, "I broke even with him? But he had his monkey ninja chase me!"

"Yeah…" Kgs chuckled amiably, "That one packed quite a kick, too… Haven't been tagged like that since I was doin' some shivering punch continuous point sparing in TKD classes when I was nineteen…"

"Kgs story!" Icarus and Kit cried, leaning in slightly to listen closer to the older man.

"Gooballs," The older man continued with a grinning roll of his eyes, "Anyway, my instructor and I were sparing, right? I go in for a punch, he brings up a kick, nails me as I'm coming in. Knocked me for a loop, scared some of the kids that were there..."

"That's it?" Shego asked with a snigger.

"Yeah," Kgs smiled innocently, "I'd tell ya about having to dig around the edge of my eye to find the contact the kick knocked loose, but I don't want to delay ya since Oster's waving us out for the next segment."

"I was afraid of that…" Shego sighed, earning a brief round of laughter from everyone at the table.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

The HSCC stage area was shrouded in darkness as the cameras began rolling again. There was the barest hint of a shadow within the device, a sight caught on the edge of the periphery of the vision, but disappearing when focused upon. Then a spotlight shot out, illuminating the form of none other than Shego who was now wearing a form fitting, stylish dress patterned after her own catsuit. "Welcome back to the Fifth Annual Fannie Awards!"

A smattering of applause greeted her. With the barest flick of a wrist, she produced an envelope seemingly out of thin air. With a gloved hand, she slit open the top of the envelope and pulled the sheet of paper out, glancing down at it, "For our first award, we have the Best Writing Team, which goes to: Star-Eva01 and JAKT!"

A swirl of images flew around and about Shego as the former supervillainess seemed to face even in such glaring light. The images were from past winning team fictions, one with Ron feeding Kim breakfast in bed, another of Kim's mother standing next to the Possible's kitchen table, holding herself tightly as she stared fearfully towards her daughter. Then, in a fashion similar to Shego'd disappearance, Star-Eva01 and JAKT appeared from behind another. They stood beaming out at the crowd, who applauded loudly, before Star-Eva01 stepped forward and nodded.

"Thank you. Again." A brief flutter of amusement followed his comment, and Star-Eva01 continued, "I would just like to say to JAKT thank you for allowing me to join you on this journey inside Kim's mind for 22 Minutes.

"I would also like to say that to be in the company of Whitem and Captain K along with Ja and Kt is a honor for me." He nodded to his two writing compatriots, and out at the cameras, "And to everyone… Thank you again. And thank you to Cpneb for encouraging me to keep writing."

A brief silence followed his final declaration, but was soon broken as three pairs of hands clapped as one, quickly followed as everyone in the physical audience and crew stood, clapping. With the flick of a button, Kgs brought up several other windows, showing all the other nominees who were standing and clapping as well. After several long seconds, the clapping slowed, and finally stopped, and both JA and KT stepped forward to stand by Star-Eva01.

With a huge smile, KT spoke first, "The facts of the jakt/Star-Eva01 Writing Team are these: Couple an aging Engineer with a precocious 15 year old and a Southern Gentleman; add a dash of writing ability; throw in some versatility and technical sophistication with a whole lot of imagery, stir in some history and mix thoroughly and you have three people who can paint a canvas of words that very few can copy.

A smattering of applause arose at her simple declaration, and she waited patiently for it to end before going on, "Most of the stories we've worked together on are built upon a series of adventures of a certain red headed cheerleader and a blond sidekick who have captured the hearts of a great many people. That is what makes the jakt/Star-Eva01 writing team work. The only thing now missing is the spice from a certain Cpneb who is dearly missed."

A murmur of agreement spread through the crowd, when JA spoke up, "The fact is that 22 Minutes has some of the most dramatic lines that KT, Star and I have ever written, all because cpenb believed in us; that we could do it and write that powerfully. He had us go beyond our natural abilities and we did."

KT giggled in agreement, "And we'd never written this dialogue if he hadn't and because we brainstormed on the idea of what happens, more or less, when your basic average girl gets her mind accidentally wiped like in Clean Slate. So, now, you the readers have this story!"

"You're right KT. You even came up with the concept/question, 'Does Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, really love Ron?' Hopefully this surprised a few of the readers with a conversation that really tugs at the heartstrings," replied Star in his southern gentleman's accent.

"For that flattery I'll take you out for a cold Mountain Dew," KT grinned, "Of course Dad posed a few underlying questions to the audience and fellow writers as well. Dad you are so devious."

"Oh, and why is that dear darling daughter?" he asked with an air of surprise followed by a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I want to know too, adopted God-daughter?"

"Questions like, do KP Fan Fiction Writers create a story for creation's sake, and self-satisfaction? Or do they create to communicate and share with others?"

JA put his hands behind his head with a look of satisfaction of a man who knew well the value of a smile. "Let's leave that up to the readers, writers and reviewers to answer for themselves."

Turning he threw a wink to his daughter and then to Star. KT was indeed wise beyond her years. Something that Star-Eva01 knew all too well too.

"Thanks to everyone who voted for us. YOU ROCK!" replied KT.

"Ditto for me!" Star-Eva01 agreed.

JA continued smiling before saying, "Until the next adventure."

Then, as they had appeared, they vanished, fading a mysterious, thought provoking tune faded in, then out, with them.

"And that was JAKT and Star-Eva01, ladies and gentlemen!" Shego announced, spearing once again from the slightest of shadows as if a ghost. "Next up, we have the award for Best Young Author, which is:" she glanced down at the paper in her hands, "Akinyi!"

A round of applause greeted the announcement, and Shego continued with a understanding tone of voice, "Unfortunately, Akinyi was unable to appear with us today, due to complications with college life." Shego chuckled and smiled broadly, taking out any sting that could have been in her words, "And speaking from personal experience, I can understand completely, believe me! So how about another round of applause for Akinyi?"

Laughter and understanding chuckles greeted her proclamation, followed by enthusiastic applause. When it finally died down, she continued while glancing down at the paper in her hand, "And now, for Best New Writer, we have Sentinel103!"

Shego stood back as the form of Ron speaking with Master Sensei from Sentinel103's fanfiction 'Winter Adventure' took over the stage. As Ron and Master Sensei finished speaking, the scene faded abruptly into the form of a jovial seeming, balding, ogre of a man wearing a blue and green kilt, with matching hose. Behind him in their holographic forms stood a slight blonde woman in an elegant light blue gown and to her left was an immense man-mountain in a black tux with tails.

Once the applause died down, the kilted man reached into his jacket and retrieved a sheet of paper from within.

"Kimberly, Ronald, members of the Kimmunity and guests, thank you for this honor." He intoned, his voice cool and calm, "A couple of years ago I woke up with a hangover and with it, an idea that also came with one severely hung-over plot bunny. After a while the besotted plot bunny and I thought about the idea, made a quick outline and list of characters, then began typing. It was tough to keep a line of thought running then because I had to keep dragging that bunny out of my beer fridge so I could keep typing up my tale!" Laughter flowed over him as he smirked, then he continued, "Once I 'splained to my little friend that kt makes housecalls with her blaster, he cooled it with my fridge and liquor cabinet so I could get back to work.

"But I digress." He smirked as a few of those that had spoken with him over the internet chuckled, as if it was a regular occurrence, "The story that came from that one bleary morning was one of an individual returning home after a self-imposed exile of several years, hoping against all self-inflicted doubt for the chance to find a love lost all those years before. This tale set up an ARC which is still unfolding to this day.

"Mrs. Sentinel, a very patient woman in her own right, left me to my own devices as I worked on this ARC in my man cave. Three days after beginning this tale, I was in online chat with CajunBear73 and Spectre666." He nodded out at the cameras, as if he could see his two friends smiling back at him, "CB asked me what I was working on, so I sent the two chapters that I had done up to that point.

"Then he asked to edit it. Kind of surprised at the offer I laughed and replied, 'Sure buddy go ahead.' An hour later he sent it back to me and again surprised the heck out of me when he asked when I was going to post it."

Sentinel103 chuckled, shaking his head in bemusement, "To make a long story short that little tale was titled 'Once Again'. Until I was urged to post it I was just about to round file the thing because I thought that it didn't hold water compared to the other things that I had written to that point. Looking back I am glad I listened to those who suggested I get into posting and writing for the Kim Possible site."

He gestured behind him with a grateful smile, "So as Justine and Big Mike here can tell you this has been a pretty nice ride; and there's more to come, I can assure you. Now I want to thank the Committee for all the work that they've done under very trying and difficult emotional circumstances, CajunBear73 for sticking with me and making everything legible. Spectre666 for chiding me when I asked him when he was going to get something done with his, 'If you think you can do better (before I began my original work which is not out yet)… Go ahead.'"

A round of laughter followed, and he continued when it died down, "To CaptainKodak1 for helping me to get my feet wet, The Wise Duck and Commander Argus for the tales they wrote that inspired me as well as Charles Gray. To Nutzkie, Daccu65, Waveform, Armydude and Screaming Phoenix for showing me what I could do if I had any talent. And to my son Nix, who got me to work harder with 'Dad I love you and all that, but this is sorta boring.' Which lead me to re-write _everything_.

"Early on in the selection process I wondered about the quality of the other writers and quite frankly I was impressed and still am. When some of them post I try to make sure that I get to read and review them. Pinky Joe Curly Tail and Mahler Avatar are two of my favorites.

"There are so many more that have helped me than I believe I have the time to thank, unless I stay up here all night to do that," He gave a bright grin as he continued, "But we all know how much you just love looking at my kneecaps and the glare off my head!"

Laughter and applause answered him, and he glanced down at his award, then back out at the audience, "Guys this is award just isn't for me, but it's for all the new writers. I am humbled at being the one chosen in a field of so many talented new writers to receive this award.

"So again, thank you everyone!" Sentinel exclaimed as he waved to the audience with one hand while holding the Golden Rufus statuette aloft in the other. "One good thing about this, I don't have to worry about whipped cream-…" seemingly out of nowhere on his side of the Holostage linkup, several whipped cream pies struck him about the face and chest. He slowly reached up to wipe at his eyes, his mouth working for a moment before he finished lamely, "Pies." Then he and everyone else present laughed, as his holographic form faded out into the ether and Shego could be seen standing right where he had been.

"What?" She asked, sharing a too innocent smile with Kgs, Osterman, and Ron. Before anyone could react, she continued with a light cough, "And now, for the Best Story Overall, we have JA of JAKT with his fic, '1939'!"

Within the bounds of the HSCC, a scene appeared, showing a young Mim Possible, standing before a door. She was speaking to a very paranoid looking man, who had a pistol leveled through the cracked door, trying to relax him before anything untoward happened When the door opened, the display faded and showed JA of JAKT, standing tall in the center of the HSCC stage area..

"'1939', he began without preamble, "Was inspired through a conversation that Cpneb and I had after MrDrP had written his Mim and Jon Valentine's Day Tale. True to his style and fashion MrDrP kept his story in the same time frame and era as 'Rewriting History'. His story was excellent but I always thought there was more to Mim and Jon than what was portrayed there. Cpneb agreed and said 'Why don't you take a crack at it?'

"Well, I did and what you have is a series of stories that seem to capture the heart and imagination of a whole lot of readers. Set during WWII it is easy to see Mim as an Action/Adventure Hero and Jon as her semi-reluctant boyfriend." He smiled at the applause and snickers that ran though the audience, "They just fit so well together!"

More laughter flowed from the audience, and he continued with a happy sigh, "Now it will be back to writing '1945' which is the conclusion of the Saga. All I need is a break from real life and for KT to use the BE-4000 to keep the plot bunnies away for awhile. Of course she has me doing a beta on her own new adventure but you'll all have to wait for that one!"

A disappointed sigh rippled through the audience, and he continued with a good humored smirk, "Again, thank you for your votes and support. We are indeed the 'Kimmunity' and we stand together in all we do!

JA turned and walked towards the back of the HSCC, where a stage door had appeared, and looked back at the audience. As his holographic form slowly dissolved, he raised a hand in a ghostly salute to the audience; then he walked through the stage doors into what appeared to be a dusty street, white in the light of a rising moon. All the while, he appeared to be in thought. And indeed he was, thinking on what was going to happen to Mim and Jon in the next chapter that he was going to write.

Shego nodded appreciatively to the technicians controlling the HSCC, and then to the audience, "And that was JA of JAKT!" she announced, smiling at the still applauding crowd. "Up next, we have two very special guests presenting the awards for Best Short Story, and Best Writer, as well as an official naming and indoctrination of an award given in the past, and please stay with us afterwards as we commemorate those no longer with us…"


	13. Best Short Story, Author, & a new award

"Okay, Junior," Wade sighed with a frustrated scowl, "We've normalized your vocals, but I think this is about the best we can do…"

Junior nodded in agreement, a happy smile on his face despite the prior two hours worth of challenging yet inconclusive work. "It is alright, Wade. If it is the best you can do, it is more than acceptable." He chuckled slightly, enjoying having a less scratchy tone in his voice, "At the very least, it is much better than I have had before."

"That's true!" Drew Lipsky, who had come down to try and offer some assistance smirked, "At least we could do the last batch of tests without noise canceling shieldwalls and shooting range earmuffs!"

"Was my voice before truly that atrocious?" Junior asked in a hurt tone.

"Junior, baby," Bonnie comforted, her tone softer than anyone would have expected, "You got NATO based US, Spanish, French and once even the _Italian_ air forces called out to overfly the island, thinking that we were testing some radar jamming equipment or the like!"

Junior blushed brightly, and walked over to Bonnie to cup her face in her hands, "Then I must thank you, my most beautiful Bonnie, for listening to such a torturous thing from me so long!" he delivered a deft, intense kiss to Bonnie's lips, bringing a happy, glowing grin to her face. When he stood back, he raised a finger to his chin and pondered for a moment, "And I should thank my father, and our staff, though it will be in a different manner."

"I'd hope so!" Bonnie laughed, joined by Drew and Wade. "Anyway, the last part's coming up soon, let's get upstairs and give everyone the good and bad news…"

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

"So I said to the dude," Ron said with an annoyed face, "'I _created_ the Naco, I _know_ when there's something off!' So he didn't believe me, and called his manager up, and…"

"Oh, no, this was in Go City, Ron?" Shego moaned from her position curled up in the chair she had been sharing with Drew most of the afternoon. When Ron nodded with a goofy grin, she clapped a hand over her face and shook her head, her tone almost despondent, "This was the Bueno Nacho Premier on First Street and Go Way, wasn't it? The one my idiot brother manages?"

"Yup!" Ron laughed, as Kim tried to hide her face in her hands, "And he recognized Kim and me, and started trying to give us VIP treatment. The guy we had trouble with thought we were look-alikes or something…"

"Well, it didn't help that some reporter got wind that Ron and I were there and tried to spin it like we demanded VIP treatment!" Kim groused, fuming at both the situation Ron was describing and Ron for bringing it up, "Luckily there were people there that didn't like her muckraking."

"See," Kgs chuckled, "Being famous helps, sometimes!"

Kim rolled her eyes and was about to protest Kgs' flippant remark when Wade's voice called out from the kitchen, "Hey, guys?"

"'Sup, Wadester?" Kgs and Ron chirped at the same time, both staring at each other for a moment, "Jinx!" they both called out, Ron finishing with a disappointed, "Oh, man!"

"We have good news and bad news about Junior…" Wade comment evasively, waving the Fannie Committee and anyone curious to follow him.

"Heh," Kgs muttered with a smirk as the Fannie Committee, Ron, Kim, Icky and Amers followed after Wade, "_That_ sounds promising…"

"Good news first?" Kit asked, his tone indicated he was expecting the worst.

"Good news is," Drew commented with a sigh, "That we managed to even out his voice."

"The _bad_ news?" Pojko asked, worry evident on his face.

"The bad news," Junior added, "Is that my voice resists attempts to do more than even it out. I am still suffering from monotony in my pitch, but my voice, it no longer breaks randomly or when I change notes."

"Thank God…" Kit muttered, blushing when everyone turned to look at him, "What, even he finally admitted his voice sucked!"

"This is true!" Junior confirmed with a hearty laugh, settling into a seat as Bonnie went about getting a glass of water for each of them.

"Well, Kgs," Icarus piped up with an evil smirk, shouldering into Kgs teasingly, "Looks like your sexy voice title isn't threatened!"

"Oh, whatever," Kgs deadpanned while rolling his eyes, smirking in good humor as he continued, "I have the voice of an asthmatic raven with esophageal cancer, y'kno-…"

He was cut off as Icarus elbowed him in the gut while Amers, Neo and Kit bapped him on the back of the head. "Okay, okay!" he conceded, "My voice isn't that bad."

"Don't forget it!" Kit muttered as he took the Crooner Ray from Wade and sat it down at the table before taking a seat himself. He called up information on his DSi and Wade's report on what they'd tried to see if there were any adjustments that could be made without causing the drastic side effects the Crooner Ray was known for. He sipped at the cup of coffee Neo set beside him, giving her a thankful smile before returning to his studies.

"Isn't tha-…" Icarus boggled immediately after Kit's comment, shouldering up to the larger man, "Dude, even _Lis_ says your voice is sexy! Besides, I've _heard_ some of the stories about your voice!"

"Whoze foice is zhat, Icky?" Lis asked as she walked into the kitchen to get a refill of her drink.

"His!" Icarus growled, pointing an accusatory finger at Kgs's chest.

"Kgs, do hwe haff to go over ziss again wi'hyu?" Lis asked with faux sweetness as she set her mostly finished screwdriver down on the Possible's kitchen table. The annoyance she felt at the long haired man drew her French accent out more than normal, causing Ron, Kgs and even Kit to bite their lips to keep from laughing at how cute it was.

"Nope," Kgs snickered as Icarus shouldered him for laughing the whole thing off, "But the way Icky's bein' all aggressive, I think he wants to Indian wrestle…"

"Indian wrestle?" Ron, Icarus, Kit and Junior asked, their eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yeah, don't forget, I'm part Native." he said with an evil glint. He held his hand out to Icky and took up a slightly rear leaning stance with his legs spread apart a little over shoulder width both side to side and front to back, "Anyway, the version of Indian wrestling I know of goes like this: grab my hand, other hand back for balance and fairness, toes of the same foot you grabbed with next to each other, the other foot back." He indicated a line in the linoleum on the Possible's kitchen floor, "First one to pull the other across that line wins!"

"Okay!" Icarus crowed, grasping Kgs' hand. Everyone else, sensing the potential for calamity, wisely stepped back and out of the way, even as they both began to try and pull the other across the line. But while Icarus was younger, they were the same height, negating any direct leverage advantage. Kgs, however, had a slight strength advantage in the legs and was familiar with this particular form of horseplay.

Kgs seemed about to gain the upper hand when Ron exclaimed, "Youth and enthusiasm over age and treachery!" and jumped in and grabbed on around the other side of Kgs's hand. Together they began to pull the other man forwards, despite his valiant struggles against them.

"Knock it off you three!" Kim, Neo, Amers and Fuzen all cried as the three almost knocked themselves into the table, Amers continuing, "Seriously, Kgs, knock it off before you break something, you big lummox!"

"Okay!" Kgs laughed, letting go of Icarus' hand; unfortunately, he did so just as Icarus and Ron pulled on him. Two things happened in quick succession: Icarus' hand went flying out of Kgs' grip, and his body flying into Ron's body caused Ron's grip on Kgs' hand to release as well. "Oh, crap!" The older man called out, reaching out right away when he realized their trajectory would take them right into Kit.

He managed to grab onto Ron's hand before it was out of reach, but not enough to keep the two upright. It did change their direction, and instead of a bee-line to Kit or the Possible's kitchen table, they landed in a pile of flailing limbs not six inches behind Kit's chair.

Unfortunately, one of those flailing hands slapped the butt of the Crooner Ray and upended it, along with what was left of Lis' screwdriver and Kit's coffee. The screwdriver splashed its cold mix of vodka and orange juice across the trigger assembly and tuning mechanism, while the hot coffee intruded those spaces as well as the ray's emitter amplifier.

Up and up, end over end the Crooner Ray flew, mixing the hot and cold mess together and driving it deeper into the mechanicals and electronics of the device, even as it charged up to fire. Icarus and Ron scrambled back and tried to find cover, while, Kit, Amers, Neo, Fuzen and Pojko ducked under the level of the table. Bonnie, who had just put her and Junior's glasses in the sink, was stuck staring as the Crooner Ray finally began to fall. The barrel, glowing a brilliant greenish blue, was pointed right at her.

She immediately tried to duck, but knew, with no doubt in her mind, that it would be too late. Kim and Kgs reached out desperately, trying to stop the ray from pointing at anyone. Both managed to catch it and point it upwards slightly from Bonnie's centermass… Just as the ray fired.

Bonnie saw it all in slow motion, and knew that the ray would strike her right in the face. However, a bare instant before the ray fired, a mass of brute muscle interposed itself between her and the ray. The bulky upper body of her husband, Señor Senior Junior, took the full brunt of the two second burst of energy, forcing a grunting staccato rhythm from him as if hit by a Taser.

"Oh, good one, dear!" Amers called out in annoyance and worry as she saw the tableau unfold.

"This could suck…" Neo and Kit muttered worriedly, Kit continuing, "Like, _really_ bad!"

"Oh, no, dude, you okay?" Kgs called out.

"Bonnie, Junior?" Kim called out at the same time, "You two alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" an obviously shaken Bonnie Senior called out, her hands stretching out to caress her husband's face, "Junior?"

"If you are alright, I am most fine indeed, my beautiful Bonnie!" he exclaimed. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, whether it was to lambaste Kgs for being reckless or running over to check on Junior and Bonnie.

"Well, I'll be da-anged…" Kgs muttered, stopping the stronger curse at the last second as Anne and Mrs. Stoppable - who was holding Hana - came running in to check on the commotion.

"Oh… Kay…" Kgs muttered with a relieved chuckle, "Happy accident?"

"It would appear so!" Junior called out in a happy tone of voice. "If my dear Bonnie approves?"

Bonnie stared up at her husband as if he was an entirely different person. His voice had deepened significantly, now somewhere in the lower middle baritone range, and picked up a subtle resonance that was rare without years of vocal training. She smiled hopefully as she looked up at him, and considered just how his voice would sound later when… She blushed heavily as she glanced down from his face at the other people now gathered around her and Junior or around Wade, "I only have one question about it…" Bonnie said warily as she stared back up at her husband.

"Yeah?" Wade said as he scanned the hopeful pop singer with the Kimmunicator.

"Okay, two," Bonnie said worriedly, "One: is he going to be ok, or do I have to kick someone's rear across Middleton?" she asked as she stared at a blushing Kgs, who was trying valiantly to look innocent while rubbing the back of his neck. Wade nodded affirmatively, raising an eyebrow in surprise as he stared at his readouts. "Ok, now two: is this gonna be permanent?"

"Quite permanent, according to this!" Kit crowed as he looked over Wade's shoulder. "Ron Factor, Icky's Lapboy Clumsy-Mode, and Kgs' Porn Field striking together successfully!"

"Boyah, Ron Factor!" Ron cried, pumping a fist into the air and doing an impromptu end zone style dance.

"I'm _not_ clumsy!" Icarus protested with an indignant huff, holding his arms akimbo and leaning slightly forward as he half glared, half smirked at Kit.

"Gah! I don't have a Porn Field!" Kgs cried in an aggrieved tone, much to the disagreement of Kit and Icarus and Lis.

"Pornfield?" Kim and Mrs. Dr. Possible queried, sharing a worried glance at each other.

"Don't ask!" Kgs griped, even as Kit, Neo, Icarus, Amers and Lis opened their mouths to explain just what they meant.

**KPFA KPFA KPFA KPFA**

There was an anticipatory silence in the Possible's back yard. As Shego had told everyone in the prior segment, special guests were expected and only four members of those gathered knew exactly who was showing up.

Suddenly, there were swirls of dancing lights centered a small distance above the HSCC. Then a sound like fingernails scraping on a chalkboard with an undertone of frying bacon resonated through the enclosed area, and a perfectly circular disk opened up. Two shadows could be seen silhouetted by the light of a cozy looking home, sunset over the Rocky Mountains visible from a huge window behind the figures.

Then the figures were struck by the light in the Possible's back yard atrium, and gasps were audible from nearly everyone present. There at the center of the HSCC, stepping out of a pan-dimensional portal, stood Dr. Wade Load and Jocelyn Possible-Load. Both wore wide, open smiles that were tinted with the barest hint of bittersweet sorrow.

Joss, her hair held up and bound into a tight braid, wore a form fitting, pale lavender dress that cut across her thighs from just above her right knee to her left mid thigh at a shallow angle, and across the tops of her breasts and over her shoulder at the opposite angle. There was subtle piping of a near purple along the vertical seams, and amethyst along the horizontal seams. In addition, she wore strappy, two inch stiletto heeled sandals of fine leather that elegantly framed her ankle, instep and lower calf, which showed off her toned legs in a daring, yet attractive manner.

Wade was dressed in an at first simpler, but no less stylish manner. His tuxedo was a finely tailored, rakish design that flattered his frame incredibly well. It was dark gray with very slightly darker charcoal textured checkers, and a matching silk tie. His loafers were simple of design, but of obvious high quality materials. The cufflinks, lapel pin, and collar pin he wore were of lustrous silver, and the cufflinks and lapel pin had pieces of turquoise set in them, the _BlaztIt!_ logo delicately carved into each.

"Hello there, ever'one!" Joss beamed as she took Wade's hand in hers.

"Hello indeed!" Wade agreed, "If you couldn't tell, I'm Wade Load and this is Jocelyn Possible-Load!" A loud cheer arose from those gathered, from the audio piped in from every single remote Holo-Stage in the circuit, and video displaying images of the Holo-Stage users above the crowd at the Possible home. Everyone, remote or present, stood and the clapping lasted for well over a minute. Finally, the clapping died down to a near complete silence as people finally took to their seats.

"Thank ya, ever'one." Joss said quietly, her voice clear and strong, her Montana rancher's accent noticeable but far from unpleasant. "T'night, we've all come t'gether t'honor works of fanfiction, as well as their authors."

Wade picked up after a brief moment of applause, "And some great pieces of writing there were!" Joss glanced over at him as he paused and raised an eyebrow, her look promising good things if he got the answer right, and bad things if he didn't. Wade merely smiled and continued as if he hadn't caught her look, "And there were great authors, too, no doubt about it!" The tone his voice had taken was a tone that held a debonair, playful mischievousness that was immediately familiar to several of those present. It was a tone they had heard many times via voice chats, and the familiarity of the tone drew a few gasps of shock from members of both the audience and the Fannie Committee.

"Yep!" Joss confirmed, winking at her husband and leaning against him, wrapping her arms around his and leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment before letting go. Her voice grew slightly somber and her accent thickened as she continued, "An' earlier t'night, ya might'a noticed tha' th'award for th' 'Best Short Story' was skipped. An' now, heah we are, 'bout to reveal th'award 'Best Author'."

"There's reason behind this seeming madness!" Wade proclaimed almost melodramatically, earning a gentle elbow in the side from Joss, to which he smiled. "That reason is because the author that wrote the story, and won Best Author, is the same man! A known pillar of the Kimmunity, a man who tried to be a peace maker between warring 'ships… Who anyone with questions about writing, or even life in general could go to… A man that, despite being, as he once said about himself, frustratingly stubborn, could also be – and was to many – the '…best friend I've never met…', a mentor, an uncle that wasn't by blood, and a father figure to many others."

"He's also th'man that allowed all'a y'all t'see us, in our un'verse, an' told you our story." She glanced over at Wade, her eyes misty as she turned back and continued, "He's th' man tha' brough' all'a our stories t'light, stories which would'a been unknown t'all a'ya."

"So, tonight," Wade said in a quiet, serious tone, "Tonight, we'd like to thank the fans, the readers, and the Kimmunity in general, for voting 'The Lord and Lady of Everlot' for Best Short Story, and for voting that story's author, CPneb, as the Fifth Annual Fannie Awards' Best Writer!"

Silence, tense and singing ruled as Wade Load stood up from his position next to Osterman and Kgs at the HSCC control panel and carried two Fannie awards out to them, each cradled by one arm. He handed them the awards, offering a high five to JadeKimVerse's version of Wade, and walked back, his eyes shining as much as Joss' were not long before.

They both held up the awards, cradling them gently against their arms and looked back out, soft, thankful smiles upon their faces. And still the silence ruled. Then, as if in protest of the very silence, the sound of someone standing could be heard echoing loudly in the Possible's atrium. Lis stood first, and was followed in quick order by everyone else. Then, with rare tears shining in her eyes, she brought up her hands and clapped clear, sharp and loud. Kit, Neo, and Kgs, as well as JA, KT and StarEva-01 from their remote positions joined in with that clap, just as clear, sharp and loud.

The slow clap picked up others as the pace increased, and soon, the clapping fell into a cacophony of applause, cheering and whistling. Joss and Wade stood happily, tears streaming down her face, not to mention several faces in the audience. Finally, after several long minutes, the applause, cheering and whistling died down. While everyone took to their seats again, Joss took a deep breath.

"An' tonigh', th' Fannie Committee is giving an official place t' an award that's been givin' b'fore, but never offic'ly."

"So tonight, the Kim Possible Fannies Committee would like to announce the Cpneb Exceptional Contribution to the Kimmunity Award." Wade said, to yet another round of applause.

When the applause died down, Kgs stood and took to the stage, shaking Wade and Joss' hands, before turning to address the crowd. It was obvious that he had been one of the audience members who had been brought to tears at the posthumous award given to someone he had considered a friend, and he took another moment to compose himself.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and soft, with a slow, considered cadence, "This award is one that might not be awarded every year, but _is_ up for _consideration_ every year. The process, after this award, will be as follows: the Fannie Committee will accept recommendations via PM on FFN, or email to the Fannies Committee email account. We of the Fannies Committee will review the points raised about each candidate, as well as see how many each individual receives.

"Getting a lot of requests to be added to the award consideration pool is not a guarantee of being a candidate for the award. It is a merit based award, and the points raised in favor of each candidate will be taken into consideration. The total number of votes, points raised in support of each candidate, and the Committee's personal research into each candidate's supporters points will determine who will be eligible.

"After all that, if a candidate's support and the facts – or, if it's necessary to conclude as such, the lack thereof - passes a threshold we've set, we will either award to an individual, or put several individuals names up for a vote by the Kimmunity in general." He smiled in understanding, hearing the low murmur of people uncertain how to take the news, and continued on.

"This award is _not_ restricted to authors. There are many members of the Kimmunity that are tireless in their support of Kim Possible, and this award is set up to recognize them, as well as our favorite authors." He smirked, and nodded, "And this year, the winner is a man whose achievements and contributions Joss so beautifully summed up earlier: Cpneb."

He took a deep breath, raising the award to chest height, and turned to Jocelyn Possible-Load and Wade Load. He held the award out to Joss, a sad smile on his face, "This award, is Cpneb's. We'd like you two to take it, watch over it, and keep it safe for as long as the Kimmunity still exists."

"I-it…" Joss began, before she choked on a sob, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. "It'd be our honor an' pr'vl'dge, Mister Kgs."

Kgs smiled as the crowd erupted in an even louder standing ovation, the older man joining them as the crowd cheered and applauded. He stepped back from Wade and Joss, waving an arm towards them in a grand fashion. "Jocelyn Possible-Load and Dr. Wade Load, accepting for the late Cpneb, ladies and gentlemen!" he called out as they bowed, and again the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard with the sound of frying bacon as an undertone tore through the Possible's atrium.

Wade and Joss waved and turned, both holding the Exceptional Contribution award cradled in their entwined arms, both of their shoulders shaking in an effort to hold back their own tears of loss and sorrow.

Kgs turned back and took a few deep, steadying breaths. He looked over the Fannies Committee, and both the physical and virtual crowd, and let out his last breath in a long, slow exhalation. He nodded to Wade, who dialed the HSCC's stage area lighting down to a lone spotlight a few feet to his left. The dark haired man heard quiet scuffling behind him, and smiled slightly as he knew two things were being put in place: Junior, preparing a stool, a guitar, and his microphone and the WadeBot bringing a heavy, but oh-so-precious cargo to settle down just out of the spotlight's glow.

Finally Kgs stepped up next to the cargo as the WadeBot stepped out of the area, and the spotlight slowly traveled back, revealing him standing with bowed head next to an object covered in a black cloth. Taking a deep breath, Kgs let his voice hover a little above a whisper, the sensitive microphones of the HSCC picking up and amplifying his resonant voice for everyone watching to hear. "Now comes perhaps the hardest segment of this year's Fannie Awards, at least for us on the Committee."

He looked up, and his face with tight with emotion, but a sad, mornful smile graced his lips nonetheless, "On December 1st, 2008, Commander Argus, a popular author and well known, respected member of the Kimmunity at large, was lost to this life in a tragic accident." He took another deep breath in, another slow exhale and yet another breath before continuing, "On May 10th, 2010, Cpneb, considered by many to be _the_ pillar of the Kimmunity, passed on to the next life." Another breath, exhale, breath and he finished, bowing his head again before continuing. "And on February 2nd, 2011, Screaming Phoenix, an always respected, if sometimes irreverent, member of the Kimmunity also passed on to the next life."

Everyone was silent with him as they held a long moment of silence for the members of the Kimmunity that had passed on, the reverence of the moment palpable in the air. Kgs reached up and wiped at his eyes in an agitated fashion, then looked up at the crowd. He took a breath and held it, and when everyone's attention was upon him, he spoke with deep sorrow in his voice. "I know that more has been written and spoken about these three men, with more skill, more clarity, than I think I'll ever be able to, so I won't bore you, nor will I lessen their impact or the loss of those two men to the Kimmunity by trying.

"I honestly wish I _could_ say more, about all three of those men. I wish I could say as much about them as others have, but... Eventually words become too much, and dilute the meaning behind them." He smiled, shaking his head at himself with a sigh. "Plus, I suck at moments like this. So instead more words said more clumsily than already have been, I'll say this: we of the Fannie Committee, with much thought and deliberation about it, have come up with another way to honor their memory, and legacy..."

With those words he turned, and gently removed the cloth from the object that had been next to him. "The Possible Fannies Committee would like to present the Kimmmunity Memorial statue. To honor, and always remember, those of the Kimmunity who have passed on."

The memorial stood upon a base of deeply stained mahogany. The bottom half of the memorial statue itself was a gray colored, highly polished granite block. The block was about two feet high, three feet wide and two deep. It had three faces; the first face was about a foot wide, the other two set at about a forty-five degrees angle to the first and continuing front to back. All three faces tapered back about six inches from the bottom to the top.

At the top of the block sat a two foot tall, golden statue of Rufus standing upright and proud, but his head bowed low, his eyes closed and his hands held in front of him, clasped together as if in sorrow. However, despite the sorrow evident in the statue's features, there was a smile on his face, as if remembering fond memories instead of wallowing the sorrow and pain.

Upon the front face of the memorial were three golden name plates. Above the memorial the HSCC displayed a zoomed in view of the plates. Upon the plates were names, one for Commander Argus, Cpneb, and Screaming Phoenix. Underneath the names was the year of each person's birth, the year of their death, and the simple phrase, "You are greatly missed."

"This felt like it was the least we could do, to the memories of those no longer with us." More cheers and applause echoed in the Possible's back yard, and Kgs joined in, a sorrowful smile upon his face. "And now," he said as the applause died down, "We'd like to sign off of the Fifth Annual Fannie Awards with a musical performance in honor of Commander Argus, Screaming Phoenix, and 'Nebs. One that we felt was appropriate for those three…"

Kgs stepped forward and right of the center of the HSCC's stage area as mournful sounds of an acoustic guitar rang out from behind him. Looking at the audience, he said with a soft smile, "Señor Senior, Junior singing Johnny Cash's version of Claude Ely's 'Ain't No Grave'…"

The spotlights dimmed over the memorial statue, but did not go out. The one on Kgs swung to the right of the stage, where sat Fuzen Ninja and Señor Senior, Junior sat on stools. Fuzen sat with her guitar cradled protectively in front of her, both feet on the top crossbar of her stool. She stared out into the audience, almost as if a prisoner awaiting their execution. Junior, however, was relaxed; he had one leg up on one of his stool's crossbar, the other flat on the HSCC's stage area. He wore a small smile as he played the intro.

There were gasps and mutterings of honest fear for their aural health from the audience. Then Fuzen joined in on her guitar, in support of Junior's playing, the sound of the two guitars making the mournful, minor key playing sound almost hopeful. Then Junior started to sing, and all of the protests from the audience stopped as if cut with an axe. His voice, deep and strong, had shocked everyone into silence. And while his accent slipped through from time to time, it was not objectionable, and was mostly sang in an accent very close to Johnny Cash's own.

_**There ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**There ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

Just before he sang the first verse, Junior started raising and dropping his heel down firmly upon the HSCC's stage in a 2/4 cadence. The machine playing the appropriate sound from its archives, making it sound as if Junior was upon a wooden stage, the sound echoing and strengthening both his singing and he and Fuzen's playing. Fuzen, now playing and concentrating on the music, no longer looked nervous, but relaxed as she played, an almost beatific smile on her face.

_**When I hear that trumpet sound, I'm'onna rise right outta the ground!**_

_**Ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**Well look way down the river… And wha'd'ya think I see?**_

_**I see a band of angels, and they're, comin' after me!**_

The crowd watched, awestruck, as the man that everyone knew couldn't sing to save his soul sang, and sang incredibly well. His voice, strong, even and powerful, continued on, his smile becoming broad and happy as he looked out and saw the still awestruck, but appreciative faces in the audience.

_**Ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**There ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**Well look down yonder, Gabriel… Put your feet on the land and **_**see**_**!**_

_**But Gabriel, don't you blow your trumpet, 'til ya here from me!**_

_**There ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**Ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**Well, meet me, Jesus, meet me! Meet me in the middle a'the air!**_

_**And if these wings don't fail me... I will meet you anywhere…**_

_**Ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**There ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**Well meet me, mother and father! Meet me down the river road…**_

_**And momma ya know, that I'll be there... When I check in my load…**_

_**Ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**There ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

_**There ain't no grave… Can hold my body down…**_

As the outro of the song faded, the crowd erupted in applause, cheers and whistles almost deafening in the Possible's back yard atrium, despite the relative few audience members actually there. Junior and Fuzen stood and bowed deeply, and then waved as they walked off the stage. Sitting in the crowd, Kitian lon Folan let loose a deep, heartfelt sigh that the Fannies had not only finished, but seemed to have been a success. _Now,_ he thought in a determined fashion, _To make sure next year's goes off with even less of a hitch!_

**Authors' Notes**

Well, there we have it! Thank you to everyone, from the fans to the readers, for helping us on the Fannies Committee make this years Fifth Annual Fannies a success! And the authors would like to apologize for the delays in getting this out, but we finally did it! Also, _please_ stay alert, 'cause there's an epilogue comin' up, and we wouldn't want ya to miss it!

And as a side note, in the lyrics to the above song, most of the online lyrics pages have "sea" in the lyrics where we put in "see". The spelling of "see" was intentional on our part, because of both the context of that moment in the song (it seems to imply that the singer is asking Gabriel to come down to the earth, look about himself and _see_ what the singer is asking to look at "down yonder"), and the special emphasis on the word "see" seems to support our contextual interpretation. If we're wrong, we're wrong, but it's what we have, for now. Until later! ^_^


End file.
